The Abyss
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: An assassin from Galla is sent to kill Jon and Thayet but instead warns them of this plot. Follow Tory through her journey of trying to right her wrongs and everything else that comes with keeping your life a secret while trying to make a worldly impact.
1. The Cloaked Killer

Disclaimer: I am not Tamoera Peirce

* * *

Authors note: First Fic please don't rip me to shreds over it in the reviews. I would really like to here hat you have to say though!

* * *

A dark figure slowly lowered itself onto the balcony outside King Jonathon and Queen Thayet's bedchamber. With a discreet symbol drawn above the lock to remove any protection spells, a quick flick of a few lock picks and the flip of a cloak through the door and the figure was moving through the room with catlike silence and grace. The figure rose up to almost six feet with a dagger in each hand and barely noticeable breathing. "Ahem" said a female voice to startle the sleeping royalty.

The king jumped from his bed grabbing his sword the queen not a blink behind grabbing for a bow and arrow, both raising their weapons to the girl's head. She dropped her daggers raised her hands and fell to her knees in a merciful stance. "Please forgive my rude intrusion your highnesses my name is Torrianna Lumbershot" she looked up into the queen's eyes hoping to see some kindness towards her, there was warmth but it was naturally there, not directed towards Torrianna. So she continued, "Please, you must understand or let me have enough time to explain" she said hurriedly," And would it be to much to ask you to point your weapons somewhere other than my head" _What have I gotten myself into I could have stayed in Galla, refused the mission , I might have been able to explain that I lived in Tortall once and I still have family there, I doubt it would have done much good but I might have been released instead of this. _She thought to herself then looked up at Queen Thayet and King Jonathon who was lighting a branch of candles, they lowered their sword and bow but there was suspicion and curiosity in their eyes as they looked her over as she did likewise.

Torrianna saw two of the beautiful people ever. The King was a tall man with coal black hair and sapphire eyes. His broad shoulders were well muscled but they didn't seem to draw her attention away from this silent commanding feel of him. Queen Thayet was nearly as beautiful as the goddess herself with ivory skin, full red lips, and dark black hair. Her nose had a stubborn sense to it showing off her own commanding side. Even if these two were in the cesspool in plain clothing you could tell they were respectful.

The King and Queen saw a girl who couldn't have been more than 19 years old; she had thick golden brown hair that was pulled back in a tight horse tail that fell at mid back length. Her eyes were a deep brown that had a red flash in the center. Torrianna didn't look as if she would break if you touched her, she was built sturdy with heavily muscled legs and broad shoulders. She stood almost six feet tall and wore a heavy cloak that reached her ankles. Her eyes held innocence, pride, and deeper down, shame.

The Queen finally spoke to her, "So Miss Lumbershot in case you haven't realized it we are a little confused." the king nodded in approval. She took a deep breath looked at them both and saw a sure sign of interest in their eyes then began, " First no one can learn about me being here unless necessary, second your whisperman must be here to hear this I don't want to explain more than once." They nodded and Jonathon walked out the door. When he returned he told his wife" The guards are going to get George and Alanna and send a maid up with tea for everyone." She nodded and looked at the girl "Sit down you look tired " as she motioned toward a chair and she took one of her own next to her husband. "So miss Lumbershot" "call me Tory" she interrupted as she bowed her head to the king "Very Well _Tory_ may I ask if we are going to enjoy your explanation?" She looked at the King and raised her eyebrows, "Someone in a cloak and a dagger in each hand turns up at the foot of your bed in the middle of night and you ask if you will _enjoy _the explanation?"


	2. Explanations

Authors Notes: Sorry it took almost a week to update beleive it or not I have the next four chapters wrote out on paper I just need to type them so I will get them posted ASAP also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE (YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE ME BEG LIKE THIS NOW DO YOU?) PLEASE REVIEW

and if IF i was TP (which I'm not) i wouldn't be writing these little tales on the internet now would I

* * *

After a quick knock on the door, Alanna the Lioness quickly came in dressed in a ladies night gown with her sword belted on and her hand on the hilt. The short red headed woman looked at Jon, Thayet, and then those violet eyes settled upon Tory's deep brown and everyone in the room could tell the two were sizing each other up. Automatically Tory sat up straight pulled her shoulders back, tilted her head upwards and raised her brows. Tory knew about the legend that stood in front of her but wasn't about to let herself be intimidated by her. _She may be The Lioness but I am The Abyss no one will make me quake She fights her battles in the open I fight mine in the shadows _Tory thought to try and comfort herself. "George, Alanna, please sit we seem to have rather important company" the king told the new arrivals and gestured to the two remaining chairs.

"What's all this about Jon?" Alanna said to Jonathan but her violet glare never leaving Tory. 'That's what we're trying to find out so Ms. Lum—Tory, was it" Tory nodded in agreement "Could you please begin your explanation of your – _unpredicted_ arrival? Our introductions can wait a few moments." The king's smile was warm that slightly relaxed her. "First your majesty " she gave a small bow in her chair, "I WAS expected" They all looked at her with strong curiosity.

She let out a small sigh and continued "George Cooper your whisperman" gesturing towards George "knows my actions quite well but doesn't know where my counterpart and I plan on striking" "you're confusing even me miss what do you mean" said a man with eyes that were usually twinkling that had gone stern, his nose was to large to be considered handsome but she could tell a certain amount of charm reverberated around this man.

"Before I explain any more, you" she looked particularly at the Lioness "need to know I am trained as a knight and a shang" she took a deep breath "My counterpart and are known as The Abyss and The Cursing, I am the Abyss." They were all wide eyed looking shocked when George finally stuttered " Mithros, Great Mother, and Crooked God ---impossible, the abyss---" Tory cut him off "doesn't wake the victims, trip any alarms magic or human , or leave any other bit of evidence, nothing zip zilch hence the name THE ABYSS" He looked at her mouth ajar and tried to speak again "T-T-The C-C-Cursing" to be cut off again "The cursing makes a VERY bloody mess first striking fear into his victim then hacks off the head and skewers it through the victim's back with a long rod."

They all looked at her astonished until Alanna broke the silence "Why are you here?" the simple Question was turned into a threat ,and insult at the same time coming from this short red head. The Liones and Abyss both shifted at the same time one in case she had to free her sword the other in case she needed to free a dagger. Geoorge quickly put his hand on his wife's shoulder holding her down but his eyes flicked to Tory and held. No one other than Tory saw his hand shift b to grab the hilt of a dagger near his belt "Yes why ARE you here?" he began in a threatening way _I should have expected them to assume the worst and jump to all conclusions a killer can't be trusted you know HA_ she thought to herself and looked at George and the king "If I may have no more interruptions" her glare landed on Alanna then back to George "I will give you all the explanations you would like."

"Please continue before my champion completely loses her temper" replied the king "Very well my name is Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur a small fief here in Tortall near the Gallan border. 12 years ago I was five and I was kidnapped while hunting with my cousins and I strayed off. I was taken to Galla where I was sent to a school For assassins I was told that if I tried any 'funny business' my family would be killed and if I did exactly as I was told my family would receive 50 gold nobles on their doorstep every month."

She paused and looked up the Queen had tears in her eyes as she began "Larstspur. We sent a rider group up there we couldn't find you we assumed raiders and the worst." The queen looked down "we tried really" "Don't worry now where was I oh I was trained as a knight, noble, shang, spy, commoner and anything that might come in handy. At fourteen I was sent on my first mission where I established my trade mark" she took a small dagger with a clear glass hilt from a sheath on her forearm and handed it to George, " I was to kill " it was George's turn to cut her off "the Tusaine financial advisors" She nodded "After that it was just a blur but you are more interested in why I'm here right" they all looked at her intently "Well my mission was simple damage the realms that could put up a fight against Galla. Such as Carthak, The Yamani Islands, the copper Isles, and Tortall." They all stared waiting for her to continue. "Well I was sent to Carthak to kill the eldest advisor then I took a ship to my trickiest part of the mission. I had to kill the Copper Isles spymaster."


	3. Terror turned to Truce

**Author's Note:** Please reveiw a good critique helps everyone! and thank you to those of you who have reveiwed. If any one has any ideas let me know I might be able to incorporate them and I'll mention you for your help.

**Disclaimer:** Once again I'm not Tomera Peirce if for some strange reason you think i am please consult a psychiatrist

* * *

Alanna Lost it there she sprung from her chair sword raised to come crashing down into Tory's neck with unbelievable speed. Tory reacted just as fast bring her daggers up to catch the sword mere inches from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George pull out a dagger but before it could be put to use she swept her leg up into a kick knocking the knife out of George's hands and into the floor without letting the sword that was trapped and still trying to bear down on her move an inch. "If _YOU_ were a little more patient you would know I didn't kill Aly, like I said she was tricky and I refuse to kill people with children that aren't grown, any way when I woke them her crow man broke my left arm" The lioness pulled back but didn't let the sword waver from an attacking position. George pulled his dagger from the floor and put it away though a slight consolation.

"What happened to Aly?" This wasn't a question from the king it was a demand with his eyes boring into Tory. "Well I explained to her as I am to you now and she told me that if all goes well with Tortall and the Yamani Islands she will try and set up a new life for mw in the Copper Isles or even here in Tortall." "So she IS safe then right?" growled Alanna. "Yes of course while my arm healed she insisted that I stay with her so I helped her sift through some of her paperwork, if she trusts me hopefully you can, oh I almost forgot she sent this to you." Tory pulled out a letter, the seal was copper with an open shackle and a few links of chain the insignia of the intelligence department.

She handed it to George and sat back down "Now I have a plan to counter attack Galla. Tortall is powerful enough to handle them without the Yamanis but help from the Copper Isles with ships will be useful." Wait a minute." Jon interrupted them "We should gather all my advisors before you tell us this and I'll start making preparations for war in case this gets any worse." "No they won't do anything until my job is done and they'll send someone after me if they find out that I'm here and Aly isn't dead but I will tell you anything you need to know."

With that she stood and walked out to the balcony. She turned to see them watching her " When you need me, I'm staying at the Dancing Dove and tell that Numair Sala- something that he should try some ANCIENT thak spells they're a lot more effective than the old thak." She nodded to them and leaped off the balcony. George recovering from the some what of shock ran to railing "Tory, Tory, wait we're not done here!" he stared out into the night looking for some sign of her. He turned shaking his head to see Tory sitting on the railing grinning at him, "You rang and I apologize I forgot about the 'proper introductions' because I'm guessing that they're pretty necessary, right?" "Well I guess that would be best with our – circumstances of meeting" George couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's sarcasm.

They walked back into the room where the other three still stood. "How are you all my name is Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur" she said wile giving a proper bow in breeches. George laughed at her again " I am Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop my wife Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau and their Royal majestis King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet" George and Jon dipped a quick bow as Alanna and Thayet bobbed a quick curtsy.

"Well Tory I think it would be more proper if you stayed here at the palace you are a noble and we'll need you around. So I think it would be for best." Jon smiled warmly to her. "You mean so you can keep me under and key not to mention 24 hour watch" Tory laughed at him before bringing herself to a semi-respectable state before continuing "Please forgive me if I sound rude but I got past your gaurds and spells once I think I can do it again if I have to. So don't fret you won't get any more 'unpredicted arrivals' from me." She gave them a broad innocent smile showing off bright teeth.

"Well I'll have a maid bring you to a room and Tomorrow someone will be by to show you around a bit" "Jon the maids talk, a lot, George and I will bring her to a room and I think I know someone who would love to accompany her tomorrow" this new tone that came from Alanna was it _kindness_. " Thank you but I have to go into the city tomorrow to get my things and pay my bill---" A sharp knock broke into the conversation and Alanna went to the door to take the tray of Tea and sat it on a small end table. "like I was saying I have an early start tomorrow so I'd best skip tea and head for bed if I may" Alanna gave a small yawn "You're right we can continue this at a more pleasant hour" and they left the room._Well this may turn out alright after all!_ Tory thought as Alanna led her through a door.


	4. The Reminder

**Author's Note:** I really love **REVIEWS** and ideas so please send them in. If you have any ideas on how this story should go plese let me know in a PM

Thanks a bunch

Diclaimer after the last 3 chapters and you still think I'm Tomera Pierce please seek NEW medical help because I'm still not and will never be **TOMERA PIERCE**

* * *

George and Alanna led Tory through the abandoned halls of the palace in quick strides, George seeming more asleep than awake. They reached a door and Alanna pushed a key in and twisted shoving the door open. "Jon and Thayet said you are a royal guest and you are a noble so you deserve your own suite of rooms." Alanna said while stepping out of the way showing off the room. 

Tory looked into the room it was a small sitting room with a couch and a few chairs around a short table near the hearth and a small desk in the corner of the room. All the chairs and the couch were cover in a maroon cloth and fixed with copper studs. The room had cherry oak furniture that went well with the cream colored walls that had thin barely noticeable golden designs in them. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room one led to the privy the other to the bed room. The bed was large with maroon blankets that had the same cream and gold on the top edge. There were two cherry oak night tables on either sides of the bed, a matching chest at the foot of the bed and a matching wardrobe against the wall. Tory looked out the window that showed a small pond next to the practice courts then looked at the woman beside her, "Why did you give me these rooms I would have settled with a broom closet and a burlap sack for a blanket?"

"I already told you _Jon_ said to give this suite to you not me and I think Thayet feels guilty she personally was up there in the search party for you. And I think everyone agrees you deserve it."

"_I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!_" Tory dropped her head into her hands "I'm sorry please forgive my outburst I have a short temper when it comes to certain matters but I've had _everything _taken away from me so I could become a macabre killer for these pathetic ruthless political wars."

Alanna examined the girl in front of her there was true depression and pain in her eyes, face, and voice that even the best Yamanis couldn't hide. "I've killed for these wars as well I know--"

"No you don't you give your victims a chance to fight for themselves I just hope they don't wake up."

Alanna walked up to the girl staring out the window and put a hand on her shoulder, "Well you're right about that but I know you can still make up for it and to me it looks like you're making a pretty good start to end this madness. Don't forget there's always still room for forgiveness."

Tory's face was blank her eyes empty but soon they filled with tears that refused to fall as she tried to blink them away. "Yes I'm trying but it's to late for him."

"Who's 'him' Tory"

"Never mind you don't need to be bothered with that It's not very important" but she looked away.

"Okay well I'll leave you so you can get some rest and someone will be by around the tenth bell tomorrow to show you around and bring you to brunch with George and I. I also have another question for you. Would you care to have a _proper _spar with me tomorrow around noon in the practice courts? Swords ok"

"NO I will not face the best with her best that would be unfair you can have a sword I get my daggers" She pulled two long daggers from her arm sheaths and spun them in her hands." Alanna laughed at the girl "Fine, you remind me of George and Aly with those things"

Just then George tapped on the door "We do need sleep to, and what've ye done lass I don't like that look in your eye" Alanna just smiled as she went to the door and called back to Tory just before it shut "Good night and see you tomorrow."

ONce the door was shut Tory whispered to herself more than Alanna or anything really " Thank You"

Tory locked the doors and set a few Ancient thak locking spells on them before pulling off her cloak, shoes, tunic, and breeches. She climbed into the bed hoping for a good night sleep only to have it filled with vivid images.

* * *

_He was laying on a table Belted down with leather straps that cut deep in to his wrists and ankles. There were burns running across gashes left from whips. A dark pool of blood covered the ground beneath him and seemed to run from unseen cuts. His dark brown hair was streaked with blood his blue eyes blood shot and bruised , one swollen shut, as he turned to look at her. He silently sent a speaking spell for her alone "Stop Them YOU must! I know you can, and you will. I will ALWAYS love you" The young man that stood above flicked blond hair from his face then he saw him look at her and hate flashed through his eyes. He grabbed a spiked branding iron from a fire and jammed it into his chest. The man on the table arched his back as he let out a blood curling scream with his last breath._

* * *

Tory sat straight up in her bed; cold sweat dripped off her face and matted her hair flat. Her breathing was shallow and hurried. "Gods Jason I'm trying"

* * *

A/N: Once more PLEASE REVIEW call me desperate but i say theres always room for improvement

Next Chapter: Back in the City


	5. Back in the City

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I really do believe that the best lesson learned is from a critique. Also I'm thinking of changing the summary and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas if so please PM them to me.

Diclaimer: I am not Tomera Peirce and won't claim to be because I will probably be sued for everything I own including this laptop then I couldn't right ANY stories.

* * *

Tory woke at dawn and started slipping back into her clothes from the day before so she could head into town and get her things. She walked out onto the balcony to take in the morning air, _Well they didn't see me come in last night why bother them with me now,_ after that thought she slid down the wall off her balcony to the grounds. Staying in the shadows she slipped over the grounds like nothing, like a shadow, like the abyss. 

The grounds wall was easy, scaling it next to one of the pillars in it and she was gone. No one besides Jonathan, Thayet, George, and Alanna would ever know she was there that night. The sky was bright and clear for mid fall so Tory decided she might as well walk out in the open once she got to the lower city, _No one knows what I look like so why be cooped in the shadows all day._

She strolled down the street and into the The Dancing Dove. The hard wood floors had some dirt on the floor but the traffic hadn't hit the inn yet so it was empty except the serving man behind the bar. He watched her climb the stairs with a curious look of _Where was she last night?_ She shook her head as continued up _Gee I wonder what he's thinking. If he only new. _She couldn't help but smile at that thought. Her bag wasn't unpacked incase she needed to leave in a hurry last night so she threw the pack on her back and wandered back downstairs to the bar. "My bill and a fruit juice 'fore I take leave please." The server left to get her order as she sat thinking about nothing in particular with her head in her hands.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Tory shook her head as she looked up to see a young man with a clean shaven face and strawberry blond hair that was cut short. His nose wasn't large or small but a mix of the two; His eyes were a hazel green that held a familiar twinkle to them. He had to be 6 foot three with broad shoulders and his wide grin showed off pearly white teeth. The server brought back a tankard of juice and a sheet of paper. "I'll have the same as her, thanks" "Hullo there I'm Alan" he smiled and offered a hand to her. She ignored it and took a swig of her juice _What does this dunder head want? _The serving man placed a tankard in front t of Alan who took a large gulp, "I come here pretty often and I don't think I've seen you here before"

"You haven't and I 'm only here for a bit"

"Oh I see so why are you here"

"I've business"

"With?"

"The palace" she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying just why he seemed so familiar.

He reached across her to pick up her bill for her room and board when her hand slammed down onto his pinning it and the paper to the table.

"What _do_ you think you're doing in my business Master Alan?" It came out in a low threat.

"Just Alan but I thought that I could you out a bit Miss.—oh I remember some people just don't enjoy a simple act of kindness so you don't give me a name."

"OH dear how inconsiderate of me" she fluttered her eyelashes at him and brought her hand to her neck in the court maiden fashion just to let it fall again, "Do you try to flatter everyone you meet or are you just pert by nature?" her dry tone returning to her voice.

He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly amused, she recognized that look some where, _but where?_ "Now, now Ms. Lumber--" he was abruptly stopped as she grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him into the bar. Luckily no one was there to get suspicious. "Where did you get that name!?" she hissed and shook him for emphasis "_WHERE!"._ He laughed at her and put two big hands over her white knuckles. "Calm down Lass I've got resources in the palace" _There, that's who he was Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Sir Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. _She let go of his collar and backed up "Well don't you think you're clever _Sir_ Alan, your mother told you about me, right?"

"Indeed and she also asked if I would be your escort for the day."

"Very well but I have somewhere to go so you may '_escort' _me later".

She pulled out some coins from her belt purse and set them on the bill by the server and strode off toward the door. "Tory hey wait up, I'm supposed to show you around for at least today" said catching up to her. "Yes but I'm not to be escorted till brunch, so let me be and walk back to the castle in peace." _He's very persistent but I like him he reminds me of --- Jason _she thought to herself not realizing he asked her something. "What?"

"I said how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

" You're so noticeable and you slip past everything?"

"What do you mean 'noticeable'" she retorted

"Well I've only met one other woman with your muscular stature and height and she's at the Scanran border right now"

He was truly curious not just nosy "So what's your secret Tory"

"All girls have their secrets so just let them be and besides if I told you--- I'd have to kill you." She gave him a flirtatious sidelong glance.

It was at that he took a step away and moved his hand to a hidden dagger. She laughed at him "I'm kidding you oaf."

"Well coming from you that's a threat not a joke my sarcastic lass."

"Quit calling me that!"

"What sarcastic?"

"No lass"

"But I like calling you my sarcastic lass"

"Just stop because for one I don't like you" _Which is a lie but he doesn't need to know that._

"and two I'm not your lass"

"Say as you like my lovely lass"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"I don't want to lass."

* * *

They were finally at the castle gates when Alanna and George saw them. 

"Well what did you do to him I don't think I've ever seen him stop talking for this long" Alanna asked Tory. "Well I put a simple silence spell on him." She replied with the edges of her mouth trying not to creep up into a grin.

" Well would you take it off for a moment" George's eyes twinkled looking at his son.

Tory snapped her fingers and turquoise fire covered Alan's mouth then disappeared.

"Well I never.." Alan began.

"What did you do Alan she seems reasonable enough to have to put that on you." It was Alanna this time trying not to smile.

"Well he--" Tory began but Alan cut her off "Now then my lovely little lass they asked me."

"That's why, Ahhh!" and Tory began to stomp off to her rooms.

"Don't forget we have a spar at noon" Alanna yelled to her

"You plan on killing her already…" Alan asked his mother.

* * *

A/N: Once again I love to hear what you think so please review!!!

And I woould like to know who you think should win the Spar The lioness or The Abyss?


	6. The Practise Courts

A/N : REview please! and Thank you

DIsclaimer : I AM NOT TP

* * *

After a quick brunch of fruit and muffins Tory left to go to the practise courts. She saw a small crowd of the king, queen, Raoul of golden lake and malories peak a tall man with dark curls, his wife Buri a short K'imir, and a few others that Tory didn't recognize but knew they were some of the kings advisors. gathered around a flat area and in the center Alanna sat on the ground stretching. George was behind her whispering something to her ear. Tory wasn't good at reading lips but she did catch "dagger" on his lips so she assumed he was giving her hints on what to watch for. Tory pushed her way to the crowd and smiled at the lioness. "Rumors say I should have my will updated before this but I figured the that the annoying knight over there" she jerked her head towards Alan who was standing in the front of the crowd,"you, and George could split up my daggers if you ant everything just do as you please."

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you, yet, and get ready they're placing the final bets" Alanna gave a grin of her own. Tory went to the other side of the ring to stretch. She removed her long cloak to show a sleeveless shirt and knee length breeches and soft leather shoes. Her muscular arms reached down to her toes as someone came up behind her,"So i'm an _annoying _knight no am I ?"

"Yes and you'll be a dead knight if you come within arms reach." she reached in her cloak and pulled out to long daggers.

"I'll take it that you're kidding again" and he stood behind her to rub her shoulders.

"Only to a point, " she shook him off "now I beileve your mother is ready."

"Don't kill her ma I' ve got a silver noble that say's she 'll give you a run for your money" he yelled acroos the ring and took a fe steps back.

The two women began circling keeping an eye on everything from the loos rocks in the circle to every time the other blinked the other. They both moved to attack at same time. The lioness did a middle sweep only to be caught on one of Tory's daggers. Tory used the other to try and catch Alanna of gaurd only to be shoved back with tremendous force from the sword. They fought back and forth without an end in sight locking the sword hilt into the two dagger hilts and thenspininnig of the lock. The two were equally matched as they fought.

Finally Alanna swung in on Tory but she was to quick and moved out of the way causing the lioness to stumble forward. Tory couldn't help but smirk she was starting to become smug at this back and forth play. Alanna saw her and couldn't help herself her fury was finally released as quick precise swings bore in on Tory who could barely keep up with both daggers being used to block the force. Finally she took a wide step doging the lioness' sword only to have the flat of it crash into her ankle. Everyone heard a loud crack as Tory's foot was pushed into an unnatural position. Tory could be laid back but once her temper got the better of her it was like an explosion. No one could see anything on her face it as completely blank but Alanna's as filled with worry as she had just broke the girls ankle, badly. Tory swung herself up on to one leg she dropped one of her daggers as she raised the other to Alanna. The lioness could only react by defending herself. The look in Tory's eyes was beyond horrid, ther was nothing no pain, no regret, no ANGER, it was like staring into the ABYSS. Alanna lost the color in her face from this new fear as swung her blade to get Tory, no it wasn't the sarcastic girl she had met that as before , this WAS the Abyss. But the youger girl caught the blade in one hand letting it slice through the flesh and blood ran down the blade. She pulled it from the lioness' grip and flung it across the ring as she rested her remaining dagger on Alanna's throat.

The crowd was silent in awe and fear for none of them had ever seem such a display. Alanna stood shaking slightly and white out of fear and exhaustion. She looked into the girls eyes completely to see that the red flare in the center had almost covered the brown entirely yet they were still empty. Finally Tory blinked her eyes filled with regret and worry she fell to ground and clenched her teeth as the pain from her ankle finally caught up to her. "i'm--I'm sorry " she stammered as she reached for her ankle jamming it back into place witha pop and turquoise fire flowed over it and her hand that had caught Alanna's sword. She stood with a limp and and took off through the crowd slowing only to grab her cloak and drooped dagger.

Alanna still in shock walked over to her husband,"It was like staring into the peaceful realms themselves George" she fell into his arms. As George looked the crowd over he saw everything from fear, to disgust, and even amazement but the one thing he didn't see was his son...


	7. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **May I say thank you to all my loyal readers starting off with all those that have this story on their alert list: skyflyte12, EllaAngel, Sea-Aggie, Crogi-girl (even though she doesn't reveiw :( ).

And a big thank you to Mrs. Dom Masbolle who has let me bounce all my ideas off her.

Thanks to all of you

Disclaimer: I am not Tomera peirce

* * *

Alan, still wearing his light clothes from this afternoon started making a small torch. It was it was starting to get dark and cold in the forest. His hands and cheeks were red from the brisk fall night. As he shivered he stood with his new light source, "T-Tory!" he called out still looking for her. "Tory it's Alan your annoying knight in summer clothes to come and save you!". He pushed through a clump of trees only to hear a something fly past his. Near him a glass hilt dagger stuck out of a tree trunk. He grabbed it and pulled finding that half of it was embedded into the trunk. "Tory where are you" he called out to her again but in a more concerned tone. "Go away or next time I'll aim" she yelled back at him. Alan looked for the sound finding it's source behind a tree huddled on the ground leaning against it. She was wrapped in her cloak with her broken ankle sticking out and a turquoise blanket covering it. "Tory" his voice was filled with concern as he sat down next to her. 

"After my display today the lioness will want my head."

"Now Tory"

"No it's true in fact why don't you take it for her with that glass hilt but make sure it's in the abyssal manner." She tilted her head up exposing her neck.

"I'll do nothing of the sort, my ma wasn't angry she just forgets what it's like to be beat."

"Still I don't think I can face her just yet and don't try to tell me otherwise." She stated bluntly to Alan.

"That's fine you still need to see a healer it looks like to me that you've built up an immunity against your own gift my ma's did the same and I won't leave you out here by yourself it's freezing, _I'm_ freezing." She looked at Alan and saw the sincerity and stubbornness all at once. So she unhooked her cloak and flipped it over the two of them, Alan leaned closer so the two could pull the cloak around them more. "Thank you but why can't you face her just yet?" She looked away trying to hide pain but Alan saw right through her, "Tory please tell me I can be trusted."

_That word that awful word I was brought to trust NO one and he expects me to just trust him how can I --- _she lost her train of thought after looking into those green hazel eyes. She couldn't stop herself after years of building up an emotional barrier, that only one other person got through, it just collapsed. She began to cry. She went to pull a handkerchief from her pocket but Alan beat her to it pulling his own own out to give to her. "Tory please" She took a deep breath as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm awful Alan my life was taken away now all I know is murder."

"that's not true"

"Yes it is Alan look at me. I've a half healed ankle and I can barely move my hand all because I lost my temper in a spar, Jason was always the one to shake me out of it…". Tory put her face in her hands, Alan moved closer and in a barely audible whisper "Tory"

"I'm a cold blooded killer. The last time I wanted to show mercy I lost the most important person in my life" She felt him stiffen but his eyes still held caring in them as his arm moved to hold her shoulders.

What else is bothering you, you're to logical a person to be so upset over something small so what is it Tory"

"My class it was awful they all lost their minds from this life the only thing that kept me together was Jason" she felt him tighten again as she wiped her eyes. "It was all my fault".

Alan pulled her close to him and she buried her face into his chest. "WE both thought that torture game was horrid, but Carson was a jerk,and wouldn't stop."she took a shallow breath between her words. Alan tried comforting her but he had no idea what was going on so all he could do was listen and hold her close to him. "he was just a little kid but he wouldn't make it quick, No he had to cut arteries and cause pain and fear and it took forever." She put her hand on his chest as she tried to muffle her crysin his shirt. "I went to stop him but Jason wouldn't let me" she grabbed his shirt in a clenched fist. "_Those damned immobilizing spells of his, he used them on me twice!_" Alan wrapped his strong arm around her "Tory- it'll be OK"

"No it won't I already lost him, Carson killed him" she smothered another round of cries into him.

"I'm sorry the last person I did this around was Jason." She was drying her eyes again trying to recollect herself.

"Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be."

"Thank you Alan"

"Not a problem, that's why a person should always have atleast one friend to trust, so you don't have to apologize for getting their shirt wet." That got a laugh from her but realizing she was still wrapped in his arms made her practically jump away.

"But I really am sorry"

"For what, my lovely little lass"

She turned away cheeks slightly pink, "I drained all my gift getting out here, I can barely-_yawn-_ keep my eyes open, and I still can't walk on my ankle

"Well that's not that big a problem." Alan stood up and swept her off the ground into his arms. "One good thing about being a knight is that we had classes on how to carry a maiden back to safety." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Very-_yawn-_funny Alan but—" she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"There, there lass I'll get you back safe and sound."

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!

I know people are reading this so please let me know what you think so I know which way to make the story go.

* * *


	8. Broken Barriers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I had to get a few things settled in this chapter. It may not be a great chapter but consider it a bridge to the next.

THANK YOU to all my loyal reviewers although I still wish i had more!

Disclaimer: I am not Tomera Peirce nor do I wish to be because then dozens and dozens of people would be writing that they aren't me day in and day out on this site.

* * *

Tory's eyes slowly opened taking in the scene around her. It looked like an infirmary room, her eyes wandered around the room looking at the clean bed sheets, the solid table off to the side , untill they came to young man sitting in a chair next to her bed. 

His strawberry blonde head layed on the edge of bed, she couldn't help letting a smile creep on to her face until her head filled with thought, _What happened? i know I took off in to the woods but then what? _Alan stirred and jumped up giving her a quick hug around the shoulders and whispering to himself rather than Tory "Thank the Gods" He strode out of the room but she heard him call "Ma Duke Baird she's awake!".

Shortly After a man with emerald eyes and black hair with a hint of grey in it that came to a widows peak led Alanna and Alan into the room. "Tory this is Duke Baird, Duke Baird Tory" Alanna made the introductions short as the Duke moved forward. "I have a few things to explain to Tory if Alan would make use of himself else where." The duke smiled at her then looked at Alan. Alan looked as if he wouldn't go until his mother jerked her head towards the door,"Make sure Numair took those locks off her door before he left if you think you must help." Alan sulked the entire way out of the room but once the door shut Alanna looked at Tory "Well you got yourself in alot of trouble."

"I'm sorry."

Alanna sat on the edge of her bed "Oh stop that the only one that got hurt was you and for that, _I'm_ sorry not you"

"OK so why am I in trouble?"

Duke Baird broke in "If you would stop blaming yourselves I'll explain" he looked at the two women then continued "When I examined you I found that you had built up a barrier."

"What do you mean barrier?"

"Meaning that you wouldn't let your gift heal yourself for some subconscious reason."

"So I couldn't heal my self right?" She was slightly confuse at this.

"Well you pushed almost all your gift into healilng your ankle but it couldn't get through, and the more you pushed it the closer you got to using your life source"

She still had a questioning look on her face.

"So you're really luck, somehow Alan must have helped you break that barrier in time or you'd be dead right now." The duke held warmth in his voice as he tried easing this news over her. Alanna gave Tory a questioning look but she just replied to it "Don't ask me I don't remeber a thing."

Alanna just looked at the healer "So may I take her back to her rooms or must she stay here?"

"She may leave but minimal walking the most she can do is a walk throught the gardens on nice flat ground and have her meals brought to her." The duke gave Alnanna a look that dared even her to defy him.

Tory stood up wrapping herself in her cloak because she only wore a nightgown and no other clothes she began walking out the door on her tender leg. The duke stopped her "A stroll through the gardens no more, understood" She nodded and continued as the duke stopped Alanna as well,"Make sure she stays off that leg she reminds me of you with healings." he smiled at the lioness.

When Alanna looked out into the hall for Tory she saw Alan had arrived and was at Tory side telling her she shouldn't put pressure on her ankle and to lean on him. Alanna let a grin creep onto her face as she looked at the two. "Alan, what did you do to this poor girl?" Alan looked at Tory

"She doesn't remember a thing my son and we need to know."

Alan looked at his mother then to Tory 'Well ma after she threw a dagger at me" he gave her a smile that quickly faded "she told me of a great loss that i think she doesn't want me to talk about."

"Very well, 'a great loss' should satisfy Baird's curiosity of the matter"

They led Tory through the halls until they got to her rooms. Alan walked her in sat her on the couch and made sure she kept her leg up all while being very tentative of it's tenderness. lanna stilled could barely contain herself watching her worry sick son tend to a young woman who refused to be thought of as helpless constantly trying to shoo him off. "Alan keep her off that leg. I'll see you both later and I'll also have your suppers brought up, I have to go speak with Jon." and she left Alan still trying to convince Tory she wasn't comfortable enough.

* * *

A/N: 

PLEASE REVIEW

That's all I really have to say except maybe with out reviews I might just go and post a cliff hanger and suddenly run out of inspiration. That would be dreadful wouldn't it?

* * *


	9. A Turning Point

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ilove reviews I don't think i can say it enough. Oh well. This chapter will start out slow but I'm stilling setting up for certain events BUT... you'll all love the end (but hate me).

Oh and I'd like to mention Mrs. Dom Masbolle because she gave me the idea for this chapter title.

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers!

_**Disclaimer: **HMMM... I can't think of anything clever so we'll go with the general I am NOT Tomera Peirce._

* * *

That week Alan wouldn't leave Tory's side. He would arrive before breakfast and wouldn't leave unless she told him to or went to bed. He refused to let her take walks by herself and for a couple days made her hold his arm because her ankle was still weak. 

They were in her sitting room playing chess when Tory finally asked the question that had been bothering her a while now, "Why are you here?" he was staring at the chess board intent on his next move when he took it he asked "What do you mean?"

She watched the board not his face when she answered, "Well most knights I've ever heard of do more than walk through gardens and play chess. Shouldn't you be patrolling or something? Oh and check"

He moved right after her this time baffled at her move, "Well, you see there's a tournament coming up soon."

"Do you plan on entering?"

"Yes, tilting"

"Hopefully you're a better titlter than chess player."

"Why is that?"

"Checkmate" she stated bluntly as his jaw dropped and he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yes I'm a much better tilter I've had lessons from Sir Raoul the Giantkiller"

"You mean he was your knightmaster?"

"I forget you know more about me than I do you."

"yep" she gave him a smug look

"but I know something you don't"

"What's that"

"I don't know if I want to tell you yet." he smiled at her

She returned his smile but shoved him as well.

"fine lass. You'll have company here soon" but still asked.

"Your mother"

She couldn't contain herself she flung her arms around his neck,"Really Alan!"

"Really Tory"

"Thank you but- when?"

"Sometime after the tournament." he wrapped an arm around her, "You know I think I like giving you good news."

She shoved him away, "don't get used to it, or you'll know what it's like to be a dead knight."

He raised an eyebrow at her "You can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"Yes I can."

"Only you could, Now about the tournament could I persuade you to come for me?"

"No plain and simple."

He let out a fake hurt sob "You hurt me so lass, could you tend to my wounds in the gardens?"

Alan stood and offered her a hand,"you know Alan I can stand?" but she took it anyway.

- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the gardens, but as the sun sank lower they found themselves on a bench tucked between two evergreen bushes. "Are you sure I can't get you to come day after tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be busy Alan"

He looked at Tory and his voice became serious,"What if I said I have to leave right after the tournament?"

Suddenly Tory felt a tightening in her throat and a sudden pain in her chest. She managed to struggle out of this choking grip, "Where?"

"Up north to Steadfast to collect reports with the 3rd company of the King's Own"

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure but before midwinter" he stood the playfulness returning to him. He offered Tory his hand,"I thought we established that I could stand on my own?"

"This is the last day that I have an excuse so humor please. and I also wanted to talk to you about something else." She was about to refuse but there was something in his look that made her take his hand.He looked into her eyes, "Tory.." he swallowed hard,"I-I-" he gave up on words. He pulled her next to him as he gently pressed his lips to her, as if he was afraid of her reaction. Tory forgot everything from where she was to who she was with, the only thing that went through her mind was the warmth flooding into her body. She placed a hand on his shoulder beginning to return his warmth when she was sucked back into reality. She pulled away slightly out of breath. _What am I doing? I've been kissed before but--- not like that._

"Alan I--I--" she stopped and just turned to run away back to her rooms to hide from life, from Alan, from her emotions. he just watched her go he understood she needed time to be alone but part of him was itching to follow her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, "What will I do?" she asked herself and fell back onto her bed where she fell asleep.

She was laying there when she felt a hand cup her cheek, still in her half dazed state she brought her hand up to place it on the one on her cheek whispering "Alan?" but her hand passed through an ice cold presence to feel her own cheek. She jerked her eyes open immediately to be looking straight into the bluest eyes you could ever see. A young man with dark brown locks, a stubborn chin, charming smile, and a wink to her as he had his head propped up onto one hand, "Hello my sweet."

She stared back at him with wide eyes,

"W-W-WHAT J-J-JASON ?!?"

* * *

**A/N:** I told you and yes I know I'm evil sorry. 

Please review ( I don't want to have to wait a week to post the next chapter)

* * *


	10. An Epiphany

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the last cliffhanger but i had to keep you on the edge of your seat somehow. Well a big thanks goes out to all the reviewers. :)

_DISCLAIMER: I thought of this a little while ago but I do 'own' Tory and Jason_ but once again I AM NOT TOMERA PEIRCE.

* * *

Previously:

Tory was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, "What will I do?" she asked herself and fell back onto her bed where she fell asleep.

She was laying there when she felt a hand cup her cheek, still in her half dazed state she brought her hand up to place it on the one on her cheek whispering "Alan?" but her hand passed through an ice cold presence to feel her own cheek. She jerked her eyes open immediately to be looking straight into the bluest eyes you could ever see. A young man with dark brown locks, a stubborn chin, charming smile, and a wink to her as he had his head propped up onto one hand, "Hello my sweet."

She stared back at him with wide eyes,

"W-W-WHAT J-J-JASON ?!?"

* * *

"Oh stop rambling Tory i'l explain everything but I don't have long" he leaned back on her bed putting his hands behind his head, "Now you see I had a boon or two with a god and don't give me that look I knew you wouldn't approve so I never told you." Tory was scowling at him but she was still in shock from seeing him. "You see I never called on them when I was alive so i pulled one after desth, To see you because YOU need to talk to me and don't try to ignore it." 

"Jason I---"

"Oh quit feeling sorry for me my sweet with my boons my after life is quite--- shall I say intresting"

"Jason I need to tell you---"

"You have no need to confess a single thing to me I was there" he gave her that rogue like grin.

"When were you there?"

"When that poor guy sat next to your bed for two days worried sick about, when he tried telling you what both of you feel but-" he cast a glare at her "-one of you won't admit."

"How can I admit anything like that when I love _you _Jason?"

"NO you lov_ed_ me, I'm dead you're alive, so live for the both of us. Besides I'm only here in spirit form."

Tory sat up as did Jason.

"I don't wan to lose someone again Jason" she said it like she was about to cry.

"Something will always be lost but does the loss outweigh what is to be gained. besides I know he loves you and you love him."

"How?"

"Many reasons as well as I know you better than many, for one when he kissed you, you didn't hit him like you did to me" He flopped back down on his back, "I forgot what it's like to lay on a bed, forgive me, you cried in front of him, you trust him, you let him in your rooms for more than five minutes, you thought it was his hand. Like I said I just know you my sweet."

"But -- I never felt like you and I came to end Jason."

"OK I'll settle this, we're over, there is no more us, we can't do this anymore, you're killing me" that got a small laugh out of her.

"Does that mean I'm no longer your sweet"

"We were sweethearts for too many years for something like this to get in the way of me calling you my sweet" he looked at her with mischeif in his eyes " but from what I hear you're someone else's _Lovely Lass_"

She threw a pillow at him that passed right through, "I was waiting for that, you never let me near your bed let alone lay in it with out you throwing a dagger at me but i guess you have changed a bit this last year an half, huh"

"Well what do you expect."

"From you, sweet, anything and everything. now i have to go but i'll keep an eye on Alan's Lass" she glared at him but he leaned down and gave her an ice cold kiss on the cheek. "Good bye for now Tory"

"Bye Jason" he began to fade away.

Tory layed back down thinking to herself _My worries are gone, why is whenever we talk he makes me feel like everything is right he's the only--no, no he's not the only one that can do that. _She smiled at the thought falling back into slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan layed in his bed thinking _Did I do the right thing? Will she ever want to see me again? _Then suddenly he was flipped out of his bed as his sheets followed. Alan jumped up grabbing his sword "Now Alan i don't think Tory would like you trying to rekill her best friend."

Jason layed on Alan's bed looking at the young man holding the sword.

"I'm Jason. Ask Tory she'll explain how I'm here. Now the reason I'm here is I gave her an epiphany, so make good use of it and don't let be a fool once you fall for that girl even the Black God himself has a hard time keeping you away from her, incase you couldn't tell." Jason stood and walked over to Alan.

Green hazel met blue as the men stared each other down Jason's glare looked as if it alone could kill "Now listen here I was once called the merciful but heed my words if you EVER hurt her I personally will make sure that the peaceful realms are anything but peaceful for you." Alan still stood staring in shock at the ghostly presence in front of him. Jason sent a shiver down Alan's back with a clap on the back, and his tone and eyes softened "Now tell my sweet that I gave you my blessings and a hint to you just where her neck meets her jaw bone" he winked and faded out again leaving Alan in a room with a destroyed bed, sword in hand, and the most confused look.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know PLEASE!!

* * *


	11. They Know!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This maybe a little boring but you have to understand that it leads to something being established in the next couple of chapters If you thinks it's that bad let me know I _can _change it if I get to many negative reviews.

_DISCLAIMER: Here we are again stating I"M NOT TOMERA PEIRCE if you think I am please refer to the past 10 chapters disclaimers._

* * *

**_THEY KNOW!_**

* * *

Tory was woke with aloud rap on her door. Wearing a nightshirt she jumped out of bed expecting Alan, she had so much to say and he was to leave in two days. She almost ran to her door flinging it open hoping to see a tall strawberry blonde butwas greeted by the familar face of a short red head and the unknown one of a tall red head. Tory could barely hold back the dissappointment in her face "Good morning Tory, this is my eldest, Thom, he is a mage at the university." The lioness stood aside presenting her son.

He was as tall as Alan but he wasn't as muscular. He also held that same twinkle in his eye as his father, brother, and sister. He had a mix of his mother's hair and father's eyes but he seemed to have his own intellectual air about him. Tory dipped a quick curtsy as Thom gave a bow," How are you Mage Thom, I am Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur"

"I am quite well kind lady but I'm Lord Thom I inheirit Olau my brother get's the swoop."

"Oh knock off the formality you two and Thom you don't need to introduce yourself as a Lord all the time your grandfather and I aren't dead yet" Alanna put her hands on her hips staring at her son. "Well mother you ruined all my chances of atleast attempting to act sophisticated" "Sorry any way Tory I came to speak to you when this tag along found me" alanna looked at Tory's attire then at Thom and continued ,"Perhaps you should go and let Tory dress"

"Very true ma I'll hopefully see Lady Tory after" he gave a quick bow and left.

Tory stood out of the way to let The lioness into her room. "Now Tory a meeting will be held in two bells time. I'll be by to show you there and don't worry about formality it's only Jon's closest advisors, other than me it's my husband, father and two of my best friends so don't worry." she was now sitting on one of tor'y chairs.

"I apologize for not being by this week to see you. I know you don't know many people and still i was just so busy. I could only get away once to see Alan but he wasn't in his rooms or any where else for that matter. So hopefully you found _someone_ to keep you company." a small blush was creeping up Tor'y cheeks"I t wasn't my fault i practically had to throw him out at night so i could sleep."

Alanna let a smile spread over her face,"Don't worry he get's obbsessed over things he cares about." tory didn't even have time to reply to that comment, Alanna was walking out the door "see you in two bells."

* * *

Alanna led Tory througha door to a room with a long rectangular table that was scattered in parchment quills and ink pots. The room was dull though, no paintings, no color, just the place for meetings. Jon sat at the head of the table on his left sat Sir Gareth of Naxen, next to him was Sir Rauol of Golden Lake and Malories Peak. On the kings right was an empty chair that Alanna slid into next to her husband and father Sir Myles of Olau. 

"Hello Lady Torrianne it seems we have a problem." The knig stated bluntly. he laid a map out on the table.

Alanna's eyes followed every inch of the map,"Oh gods what are they doing?"

tory spoke before anyone else could, "Thay know"

"What do you mean Tory" Alanna's brows were knit together.

"They don't know that I know this much but tha is their attack position. they know I'm here and Aly's not dead . They'll attack any way soon I'm guessing." Tory spoke as her eyes widend at the thought she knew what was coming and she who would have to be killed.

Rauol cleared his throat disrupting Tory's thoughts " Jon we should go with the original plan."

"Prepare for all out war?" myles asked to be answered by nodding heads.

"That's not necessary" Tory broke the silence "One man runs this entire mess, take him out and the rest crumbles." she pointed to marker on the map " He 'll be there near New Hope"

Jon traded an awkard glance with george who nodded. Jon looked at Tory trying to find the right words, "Tory--Lady Torrianne you know these people far better than we do. You know this game better than I or my spymasters do would you consider becoming Tortall's ---official political assasin" tory's jaw dropped but she said nothing only thought, _It would put an end to his school and to him but it will also make me continue my actons but still._

"Tory?" Alanna looked at Tory withdeep concern.

" Yes, I'll help as much as you need me to." she had that look inger eyes like looking into the abyss once more but this time it also held determination.

"You don't have to do this tory we can find someone else." Jon was about to interrupt Alanna but was cut off, "No Jon, I have personal reasons for not wanting her to do this."

"I said I will because I also have personal reasons for WANTING to be in this." Tory and Alanna both were staring eachother down daring the other to defy once more. Tory waited untill she knew Alanna wouldn't stop her, "He trains the best, he knows what you'll be doing , you can't send an army in after him, you need some one to get in and out without a single bit of evidence anywhere near there, you need to think about this, you need the best, you need the abyss". Tory's eyes were still those of the AByss, her voice was stern and threatening but it was true.

Untill they met Tory The Abyss scared them, she may have only made political kills but it was the fact that she could get into and out of anywhere no matter what. It was simple they all knew this seventeen year old girl in front of them was indeed the best, The Abyss.

Jon looked at the girl "Thank You, is there anything we could do for you just name it?"

"A pardon--I want people to someday know they shouldn't fear The Abyss anymore." she looked settled at this.

"I was already talking to Gary--Sir Gareth about that we were planning on having that done by midwinter, Now Alanna Rauol I know you will be upset with me for going around the both of you but, I needed those reports right away when i saw this" he motioned to the map.

Alanna watched Jon with fierce eyes as he continued, "Isent Seargent Domitan's squad out with Alan this morning"

"Jon!" Alanna jumped to her feet

"Tory you don't have to be here for the rest of this enjoy your day" George leaned over to whisper into Tory's ear. Without a second glance she bowed her head and left the room,

_Alans gone I really might not see him again _There was a tightening in her chest as she almost ran to her rooms only to here the crash of swords.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I really planned on updating by well atleast two days ago. Like I've said before I have the nex two chapters wrote I just need to type them. But PLEASE tell me what you think with a review or PM

Thanks

* * *


	12. I Yield

**Author's Note:** This chapter is setting up new character's if you have any other ideas for their personalities let me know it's difficult thinking of them.I hope you like them! And I'm sorry this is a very short short chapter.

_Disclaimer: Once again... I am not Tomora Peicre sorry if you want to think that, I'm sorry but I'm not_

* * *

_**I Yield**_

* * *

Tory found the sound coming from her open window down on the practise courts, so she soon followed. Two girls were in the ring with swords. They looked about the same age as Tory and were the same as well, shirt and dark breeches. One was tall with red hair blue eyes, the other was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both young women were sweat soaked from their spar. A young man stood near by, he was as tall as Tory with hazel eyes and mouse brown hair.

The crashing ceased as they noticed their audience watching attentively. "Hello there care to join the winner was supposed to spar me but, these two seem to be calling it a draw."the young man seemed very friendly but had a gloating air about him.

The shorter of the women rolled her eyes at him "What our buffoon is trying to say is hello, I'm Emeleena, Leena for short, this is Karyline, or Kary, and he's Lachran" she gestured to each of them.

"Hi, I'm Torrianne, Tory and I was actually looking for a spar." Lenna raised her eyebrows at Tory slightly tickled "You should know Kary andI are in the ninth rider group and Lachran is a knight even though I don't think he payed much attention to chivalry" she smirked at Lachran as Tory held back grin "Don't worry I think I'll manage"

Leena and Tory circled each other after Tory borrowed Lachran's sword. Tory swung first only to be dodged and have Leena turned it into a crescent. Tory flicked Leena's sword away from a guard position. Leena looked up at Tory's sword at her neck, "I yield" said the shocked girl.

Lachran smiled at her, "You just spend to much time on your ponies" Tory gave back his sword just so she could now borrow Leena's. "hello gentle lady of --" he eyed her but she gave him his answer "Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur" so he continued "Lady of Larstspur I'm Sir Lachran of Mindelan. I shall give you a challenge."

"If you think so Lord of Mindelan" she gave a shrug from her side of the ring.

"I caution you though, I've had lessons from my aunt. She's quite famous since the end of the Scanran War."

"Oh, and who would be your aunt?" she knew quite well but he seemed to want to brag.

Lachran looked shocked, "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, The Protector Of The Small"

"Really I would have thought any relative of hers would be less---shall I use the term---obnoxious"

Lachran put his hand on his heart in a players mocking hurt, "WELL, I never, my father never went to the Yamani Islands so he never made me learn any of those emotion training things" he moved to a 'guard' position and Tory did the same. The spar ended the same with Tory's sword on his neck and her smile beyond the hilt.

Lachran didn't want to look at the three women after his boasting so he decided to take his dinner early an trotted off.

Kary walked over to the stretching Tory on the ground and spoke for the first time since Tory arrived, "Are you too tired for another?" Tory looked her over, she was strong, commanding, less carefree than Lachran and Leena, yet there was something about her that made her trusting. "I feel fine, Shall we?"

Tory jumped to her feet, Kary nodded as they both set up their stances. The two swung and blocked quickly, powerfully, deadly blows. Torybrought hersword intoa high swing at Kary to find the other girls flat of her sword slap Tory's ankles. Tory stumbled into the dirt but sprung up to be barely missed by a sword but she did catch Kary's haughty grin. Tory wasn't a patient person to begin with,as all the emotion and deep brown color disappeared from Tory's eyes She covered the space between her and Kary in a haste, sword raised to strike, and left arm used to block one of Kary's blows.

Tory's arm began to bleed from a deep gash as her sword was going to slice into Kary's neck when a sudden chill from an ice cold touch on Tory's shoulder distracted her causing her to fall back.She glimpsed at a near by tree seeing a young man fade out before letting her eyes widen and looked up at the sword resting on her neck.

She felt the sweat on her back and saw it on Kary's face, she was also out of breath as she finally spoke, "I yield"

* * *

A/N: Yes Lachran is really a character from _**SQUIRE** _the POTS series he is Anders oldest son who Kel was supposed to give advice to when the progress was in Mindelan.

Also I didn't think everyone can win constantly but I didn't want Tory to just be beat so I threw Jason into it for all of those who just LOVE him. Could you answer me this, though, WHY DO YOU LIKE JASON SO MUCH? I didn't think i made him that great (just my curiosity, you know, _"curiosity killed the cat--yet satisfaction brought him back"-_ _**Tricksters Choice**_I just love that saying by the way)

hmmmm...what else..OH YA!.. Please Review I do enjoy a good critique.

* * *


	13. Speaking of Suitors

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am truly sorry another short chapter (hitting head on wall) but you must understand that so me very big events are coming up that need a stage to work on so bare with me. Also Please REVIEW!!!

_Disclaimer: If I was Tamore Peirce I would probably be dropped lick a hot brick with publishers because let's face it my writing is in need of improvement so I AM NOT TOMORA PEIRCE_

* * *

Leena and Kary quickly befriended Tory. they decided that she didn't need to be eat in her rooms by herself and took her with them to the Rider's mess saying "They'll never notice you, and besides we take Lachran along all the time." They laughed the entire meal until it followed them to Tory's rooms where Leena showed Tory a few card tricks. The night wore on with Kary and Tory deep in their card game when Leena broke the silencewhilestaring out the window, "I think I'll be off, Kary, Tory." she dipped her head to them walking to the door.

"Leena, wait, I'll come. just--"Kary was cut off

"Oh no, you finish I'll be fine" and Leena hurried out the door not letting Kary reply.

Tory looked at her,"What was that about?"

Kary let out a small laugh and walked over to the window pointing down. It was long past sundown but you could see the shadow of a young man beneath a tree. Suddenly a short female ran out from behind a corner to throw herself into his arms before they sat beneath the tree. Tory held a small grin.

"They think I don't know." there was amusement in Kary's voice.

"Your two best friends are hiding from you?"

"They're afraid it will bother me." Kary still was smirking

"Why?" Tory was still confused at this.

"They think I still don't have a 'sweet heart to keep me company'and are bound to set me up with someone"

"_Well do you?"_ Tory spoke in an intrested voice.

"It's not official yet, you see he just came to Corus not to long ago"

"Really?" Tory's eyebrows were inching up.

"Yes I met him in the market." A silence swelled up between the two for a moment.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes"

"Why is that? I'm hurt." Tory had a very devious smile on.

"Because you could sell me out to Leena and I know nothing of _your_ suitor."

Tory felt her cheeks begin to burn but she fought it off."You're right I would 'sell you out' butI have no suitor."

It was Kary' turn for that devious smile "Well you see Lachran told us the reason for our friend Alan's absence was due to a new young lady at court"

This time Tory couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks so she turned her back to Kary.

"It was also said he was spotted walking in the gardens with this lady, arms linked" Kary's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"There's a perfectly logical reason for that."

"There you admit it."

"No I didn't." Tory swung around to face her again.

"Yes you did I never accused you of being that lady."

Tory's cheeks were as red as an apple as she gave one last attempt of defending herself, "I injured my ankle, Duke Baird saidI could only walk on flat ground, the gardens, Alan was determined to keep me off it so he came with me making sure I held on to his arm in case my leg faltered." She said it all without a breath.

"OK what ever you say Tory" Kary still had that wicked grin on.

They looked out the window, the couple had left, "Well Leena should be back in the barracks 'sleeping' by now I'd best follow. Are you coming with us to the tournament?" Tory's eyes stung at the thought of Alan asking her, "I'll be busy"

"No you won't Leena and I will be by around the ninth bell, see you then." Tory couldn't answer the door had shut. As Tory dressed for bed her thoughts wandered to her new found friends, then to Jason, and the nights they walked through nearby woods laughing and joking but almost immediately she found herself thinking of Alan and their nights of chess, jokes, and their last run in.

A/N: Well what do you think? If you don't like it you have to tell me orI can't make it better so let me know!

Also I've been taking a few extra moments on my editing so if it shows please tell me I know my grammar has gotten really bad lately.

* * *


	14. Tournament

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. They are wonderful! Please keep it up.This chapter you may or may not like, I liked but if i didn't I wouldn't post it.

One more thing I'd like to clear up, yes Alan left early , no he won't compete in the tournament.

_DISLAIMER: I am not Tamora Peirce. Boy I'm tired of writing that._

* * *

Tory was at the practise courts right after sunrise working on shang kicks when her arms were caught and she was being drug away. She was about to twist out of this hold when she looked up into the blue eyes of Kary and Leena.

Tory turned her face into a pout , "You know I have no clue how many times I've said this to people but I _CAN_ walk on my own."

Leena looked back her with a smile "Yes but if you can walk you can also run",

"And you would probably run away from the tournament not towards it" Kary finished Leena's thought.

They finally allowed Tory to walk in to the stands for the jousting area but Lachran was already at one side mounting up and taking his helm. "It's about to begin, We're late" Leena sounded sour at this.

"I told you to go ahead and I would get Tory." Kary was rolling her eyes.

"Would you two stop they're about to charge."

Sure enough the trumpets sounded as the two knights charged towards eachother. Lachran's lance hit his opponent's shield but his was also hit slamming them into the backs of their saddles. Lachran took a drink and shook out his arms before he got back into place. The trumpets blared again as horses thundered down the lanes. This time Lachran's lance had shattered and Leena was wincing along with each movement.Kary looked surprised at the outcome as well, "Who's he up against? He usually does pretty well." Some from behind answered, "The Giantkiller". Leena's face fell into her hands,"He's dead." was all she could say.

The trumpets were heard a third time but this time Rauol's Lance hit Lachran's shield and slid up slamming into his shoulder. He flew from his saddle but before he could hit the ground Leena was running towards him behind healers and a stretcher. "He'll be fine but she not hiding this well today." Kary stood and looked back at her two friends with a smile, "let's go watch something else so they don't think they have to explain her fear for his life."

Kary and Tory left the jousting only to find some young men competing against eachother in dagger throwing and archery. Kary had that wicked grin on again, "Let's see if we can join, and win some silver off them. I'll take archery you go with daggers." she thought for a moment then added,"but make sure you lose some coin first, you know what I'm doing right?" Tory nodded amazed that this usually quiet around other people had just suggested that they hustle these competitions. Kary began walking over to the men adding extra swing to her hips. Tory caught on instantly and followed. Even though they were dressed in their usual shirts and dark breeches, they managed to pull off the air headed, curious, and above all flirtatious maidens.

"Well there lads looks like we gots us a few cluckin' hens a comin'" One of the men said to another. Tory and leena were giggling as they approached the men,"Do you strong fella's wanna give us a try at that" Leena fluttered her lashes as Tory giggled and turned.

"Well miss I'd like to give ye a try but I don't know 'bout dis it might prove a bit tough for ye" a man that seemed to have ale on his breath stepped forward. "We be willin' to pay the bets, afer a few lessons" Tory led them in further.

"I daknow miss we would be losin silver then" the man that called them hens held his belt purse but had a small smile on. "WEll i'm sure we could pay up some durin the lessons" Kary walked over to this man with a smile on.

"Well I guess it shouldn hurt" the man said thinking his belt purse would be bulging as a young maiden followed him back to town begging for her coins back.

Several games later and Kary and Tory had lost close to twenty silver nobles together but promised to pay up somehow. The men had grown very amused at the girls trying to draw a bow or attempting to get the dagger all the way to the target. "Please just once more, if we both beat you we get double of what we lost back if you beat one of us, well ---" Kary leaned up against the man as did Tory but Kary finished for Tory, "we'll let you decide your repay." they both gave him a wink.

The man got very close to the center of the archery targets but Kary hit the center each time, even splitting an arrow on her last shot. Tory had shocked them as well, her first dagger hit dead center, and pushed the blade clear through he wood. Each dagger that followed landed in the previous' hilt. The two women picked up the winners purse off a table and left the gaping men with mouths ajar. They laughed as they walked away quickly before the men realized they had just been played and splitting their winnings coming to an even twenty silver nobles each. They parted after, Kary to the rider barracks Tory to her suite of rooms.

When tory arrived she opened her door to see two older women sitting in her rooms. One with red hair and violet eyes that were just seen recently. The other had brown hair, deep brown eyes, and looked like an older Tory. The new woman stood as her and tory ran to each other ina warm embrace. Tears streamed down their eyes, "Mama" was all Tory could croak. The lioness crept putm the door leaving the two to their reunion.

"Torrianne I thought I lost you"was the last thing Alanna heard as the door shut.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think If you don't like it tell meif you do PLEASE tell me

* * *


	15. Talks

**Chapter 15 Talks**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for reviewing it means alot. This chapter has two things going on one clears up the past the helps the future. So let me know what you think!

_DISCALIMER: Once again I am NOT Tamora Pierce_

When tory arrived she opened her door to see two older women sitting in her rooms. One with red hair and violet eyes that were just seen recently. The other had brown hair, deep brown eyes, and looked like an older Tory. The new woman stood as her and tory ran to each other ina warm embrace. Tears streamed down their eyes, "Mama" was all Tory could croak. The lioness crept putm the door leaving the two to their reunion.

"Torrianne I thought I lost you"was the last thing Alanna heard as the door shut.

Tory and mother sat after a long embrace. Marie Lumbershot looked like a well aged Tory. Her hair had thinned and had fine silver strands that ran through it. Her eyes were deep brown with those red flares but years of stress showed in the creases around them.

Tory explained everything about the kidnapping, the 'school', and everything else. "Alanna explained everything to me Torrianne."

"Then you know I can't leave here untill it's all over." tory mother nodded,"but I have to leve soon. your father is ill. he has been for sometime"

Tory's heart sunk with her father sick and she could tell her mother wouldn't admit it but she was as well.

"Also Torrianne I hate springing this onto you so soon but with your father so ill, and me becoming barren, we thought we wouldn't have an heir." Tory eyed her mother carefully,"Mama what are you saying and be serious."

"We were afraid that you were dead and we wouldn't have an heiress for larstspur, but you're alive and well and i want you to be happy but--what happened to this Jason fellow you were talking about?" Tory couldn't believe this she could have swore Alanna would have told her mother about her and Alan but her mother deserved the whole truth.

"Well, this school played a torture game. The more painful the death the better. You couldn't show mercy or you would be the next on the table. Jason knew spells for immobilizing you he used them on me twice."Tory's face was blank as she remembered each vivid detail,"There was a little kid on the table the little boy was screaming in pain. He had these big brown eyes, light blond mop of hair, and he was missing one of his front teeth. Carson was killing him and enjoying every moment of it."

Tears streaked down tory's cheeks as her mother listened horrified,"He refused to make it fast and painless, I went to stand up and stop him but--Jason put one of those spells on me and he stood. He threw a dagger at carson distracting him long enough to see that the boy had no chance in living. He drew another dagger to quickly put the boy out of his misery. After that eight of our 'teachers' took him down and held back Carson, who was wanting to kill Jason. they punished him by putting him on the table next letting Carson be the one to kill him. twelve hours, it took twelve hours for Jason to finally die after carson began and every second I was held in place. JAson wouldn't let me move again, he held that spell not letting me even try to help him. It was awful"

"Torrianne I had no Idea I'm sorry"

"It's ok it's over and it got me out of that wretched place. I've also have a more respectable mission now that I can accomplish"

"Are you sure Torrianne"

"It happened over a year and a half ago mama, and I've moved on"

Cheerfulness was brought back into the room as her mother smiled at the girl, "Who might that be my dear?"

"He's a knight"

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop"

"When will I get to meet him"

"Well we aren't quite officially courting and right now he's off to get reports for their majesties." Tory was starting to blush.

"So long as I meet him soon" Marie had on Tory's own devious smile.

"When he returns I'l make sure that you see him"

Tory and her mother spent the next two days together trying to get as caught up as possible. All those years were lost¢ut somehow they managed to find themselves back to that cherished relationship between mother and daughter.

The two columns of­en rode almost silently, too silently for„omitan of masbolle's squad. The two men in front, one had dark hair and blue eyes, the other·as a strawberry blonde with hazel. Both of them seemed concerned about something.

"Alan what's bothering you? You're usually as cheerful as myself."

"Nothing Dom."

"Liar what is it. Does it have anything to do with that lady Lachran told me about"

Alan³hoved him almost knocking Domoff his horse,"NO!"

"HA, It is what seems to be the problem Alan you had a scuffle with her."

"No it's --just-- Dom¹ou're as good as a brother to me so don't let this get around got it" Dom nodded.

Alan continued "Well you see-- I-I kissed her and she just--ran away"

"I guess that would be confusing wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Alan looked depressed now

"Have you talked to her since?" Alan shook his head "then speak to her see if you just surprised her or if she really doesn't see you the same as you see her"

A small smile curved on Alan's lips "Thanks Dom."

A/N: Well let me know what you think so I can continue. Sorry If this chapter was slightly boring but I need bridges.


	16. Announcements

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you all like reading this as much as I liked writing it. I began to write this because a certain reviewer asked for developing relationships (Mrs. Dom Masbolle) well i decided why not make an entire chapter of new developments.

So thanks for all the reviews i really like to know what you think :)

_DISCLAIMER: Still I am not Tomora Peirce_

* * *

_A/N I did a quick revision on this after a few Tortallan laws that I forgot to mentionwere brought to my attention by Sea-Aggie (thanks a bunch!). I deeply apologize for any confusion._

* * *

**New Hope**

* * *

The sun was barely pushing up into the sky above New hope. The morning was cool and crisp as a tall dark haired man watch a woman swing a blur of steel around herself down below the hill he was sitting on. Another man came up beside him and sat, they stayed in silence for sometime enjoying the show being put on below them even though the performer was oblivious to everything but her glaive.

"How did you do it Dom?"

"Do what Alan?"

"Tell Kel how you felt."

Dom sat there in silence for a moment thinking, "Well we had known each other since she was a squire. I knew her better than most because at least half of every letter Neal sent me was about her."

"But _how_ did you tell her?"

Dom stared off into blur of steel again, "It was after one of the last battles with Scanra. We had both been shot with arrows; mine was in my back, hers in her leg. She started bandaging my back up with her leg skewered and she still was throwing out orders for the fight. When we were finally taken out of the battle and into the healers tent, they told us not to move but she said her people need her but she didn't fight them, just argued." Dom smiled as the thoughts of Kel swarmed his mind. "Then I couldn't stop myself. I just walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her into my arms. The words kinda just fell out." Dom returning from his memories saw a tall woman with mouse brown hair and hazel eyes sit down beside him.

"But in case you couldn't tell she never ran away from me." Dom gave a big grin to Alan as he jerked his head towards Kel. She eyed the two men suspiciously, "Who didn't run away from you?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes you see our dear friend Alan here was asking for advice because he's having a bit of trouble with a lady."

Alan was turning red at this.

"What kind of trouble Alan?" Kel asked him peering around Dom.

Dom answered for him, "To make it simple he kissed, she ran."

"DOM!" Alan punched him in the shoulder

"What you can't expect me to keep secrets from my soon-to-be-wife can you?"

"DOM!" This time it was Kel's turn to hit him.

"Honestly would you two prefer me to act as a practice dummy for your adolescent army?"

"Come to think of it, yes I would Dom." Kel said standing up.

Alan slapped Dom on the back, "Congratulations Dom. Sorry Kel. When are you announcing it though?"

"To New Hope tonight, To the court by midwinter. Now if you two would excuse me some of us have real work to do." kel said getting ready to leave but Dom jumped up, "Yes commander" he saluted and stuck out his chest trying to hold back a smile.

"That's Commanding Lady knight to you while you're here." Kel said walking away.

Alan stood next to Dom watching her leave, "gods Alan isn't she beautiful"

"I won't answer that Dom."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say no you'll beat me half to death and if I say yes you'll want to why I'm looking at your fiancé like that then beat me half to death."

Dom put a thoughtful look on his face, "You're right". 

They began walking back to New Hope only to see Kel in the middle of a pack of kids with staffs heading back to the training area. Dom just laughed, "I'll see you around and don't tell Neal about our announcement yet." He chased of into the crowd of kids to sweep Kel up above the begging children hears crys of, "Why not to day?" and "PLEASE can't we use him today.". 

* * *

The man at the desk had black hair that came to a widow's peak. He opened bloodshot green eyes as Alan placed a roll and some fruit on the desk in front of him."Long night Neal?"

"You have no idea."

Alan shook his head at him,"Yuki sent me to give these to you."

"Thanks three of them Alan three women went into labor last night. I know i have an assistant but I don't trust him for deliveries"

"You've got to trust him with some of the deliveries."

"Not with Yuki's I won't" Neal mumbled.

"What was that Neal" A wide grin spread over Alan's face.

"Nothing! you can't tell a soul until we announce it or I'm dead."

_oh great another annoucement to wait for_ Alan thought as he rolled his eyes, "Well congrats it's about time before you became an old man,any child of yours would give the most chiper squires a run for their money." Neal smiled at Alan. "So, when are you planning to do the announcing."

"Well yuki wanted to wait and tell Kel and Dom first but we haven't had the chance so tonight at dinner before New hope and by Midwinter for the Court."

"Great another one" Alan said to himself not letting Neal question him before he shut the door to the healers office.

* * *

Alan looked at the two couples bickering at each other in whispers. He read their lips for a moment noticing "They should have been expecting this since the laws have changed" on Dom's lips and "But I wanted to talk to Kel and Dom first" on Yuki's. Alan stood and walked to the front of the room which went quiet except for the arguing couples. "Excuse me" they ignored him "EXCUSE ME!" all eyes turned to him now.

"I have taken the honor to make a couple of announcements for my dear friends" All four of his dear friends were glaring at him

"First a large congratulations to Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his wife Lady Yukimi for they have learned that they will soon be parents" Kel and Dom looked shocked at Neal and Yuki who were wide eyed as if in horror. Alan continued, "and also to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Saergent Domitan of Masbolle for they are now betrothed." Neal and Yuki gave Kel and Dom the same looks before the mess hall broke out into large cheers.Alan not wanting to be under the wrath of the couples simply Left to his rooms to pack because he had to return to Corus now that the final reports had been recovered.

* * *

**Back in Corus**

* * *

Leena, Lachran, and Tory were sitting near a pond "So Tory your mother and the lioness are becoming good friends it sounds like."Leena gave a smirk to Tory who simply retorted, "I know she didn't want to be with me today she wanted to get to know, 'a hopefully_v_ery dear friend to us' ".They suddenly saw Kary running up to them. "You guys won't believe it, Leena you won't like it"

"Why won't I like it?"

"You're doomed" Kary had a big smile on.

"Your announcement if you please Kary" Lachran tryed being serious

"Well, I've been promoted! I'm the Captain of the eighth rider group!"

"Oh gods great mother I am doomed" Leena fell back on to Lachran's lap only to realize what she did so she could turn red and jump up.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this it was pretty fun to write. Please review!


	17. Spell Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Not much I can say about this chapter except please review! Also a big thank you to xxTunstall Chickxx for helping this chapter's grammar and spelling.

And also a great big thank you to all those loyal reviewers!!

_DISCLAIMER: I am still not Tomora Peirce and do not own any characters you recognize from her books._

* * *

Kary laughed at the look on Leena's face when she realized what she had done,

"My first command as captain isfor you two to stop acting like this the laws have changed the riders and the Own can marry so stop being so sneaky."

"You knew?" Lachrans's jaw dropped.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out just look at how you acted at the jousting." Tory told Leena trying not to laugh.

"You too?" Leena was far more shocked at Tory knowing.

"Captain, Captain Karyline Crosse." a boy had run up to the group,

"You are requested to meet with Commander Larse right away and to begin gathering the eighth rider group Captain." The boy saluted. Kary turned to look a her friends but realized the boy was still standing at attention; 

"Oh right uhh dismissed." she gave her own quick salute and the boy turned and ran back from where he had come from. leena just shook her head, 

"runners they thinkthey always need a dismissal and titles."

"What was that about?" Tory asked Kary

"I have no clue, leena we better get going. We'll see you guys around though."

Kary and Leena went to the Queen's Riders Commanding office, Lachran to the knights mess, and Tory in search of Alanna and her mother. 

She turned a corner into the corridor leading to Alanna's rooms only to see a tall red head, Thom.

"Hello Lady Torriane I have no idea where our mothers are do you?"

"I was looking for them as well Lord Thom. You know my friends call me tory though." They began walking back down the hall,

"Very well Tory you may also just call me Thom, my brother says you are a mage correct?"

"Yes"

"Do you just do healing or can you preform battle magic as well" 

"Well I have the general use gift but most of the time I just use healing the other things I do is mainly for---. How much do you know about me Thom?"  
"You caught me. My mother told me all about you Miss Abyss."

"Never call me that out in the open."

"I was just curious how you do your secrecy spells. They're absolutely mind boggling" 

"Oh really?"

"Yes almost every spell in every old thak scroll leaves some essence weather it's traceable or not but yours, they just make everything go blank as if no one was there. Not a single hint of essence is ever left behind by you. How?" They made their way to a library where Thom continued to beg her for those essence removing spells. 

"Fine Thom it's not Old Thak that's the wrong area you have to think older and more secretive."

"Secretive?"

"Yes, what people had to learn to hide their gift?" he thought about it for a moment;

"Aly said the Rakas over in the Copper Isles had to hide it. Is it a Kyprish spell?"

"No but close you got the secret part down now think power."

"Old Thaks are the most powerful."

"No they aren't."

"YES! they are."

"NO! They aren't think harder."

"Would you just tell me then oh wise assassin." there was a sour tone in his voice, something more to a strong irritation. The words stung but she still answered him;

"Most that want to learn don't argue with those who know more nor does a dog bite the hand that feeds him. If this assassin knows less than you, why are you asking me?" she left him in the library, astounded that she refused to tell him the secrets of the spell.

She got to her room and shut the door only to let herself think how someone could be so tied up into a quest for knowledge, just to forget about human feelings. Her thought were interrupted by a knock on the door it was Leena,

"Kary sent me we have to go, a squad was attacked and we have to go look for the bandits and the missing, Dom and Alan..."

Tory didn't say anything at first she just turned around and grabbed a bag from by the desk and began walking towards the door.

"Tory what are you doing?" Leena stood between Tory and the door.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you can't"

"I can and will." Tory put her fists on her hips.

"Just because you can handle a sword and dagger doesn't mean snything. A rescue mission is no place for a court lady."

"Court Lady!, _COURT LADY!"_ again Tory was stung with the words again. _They didn't know I am the realms secret weapon, Leena, Kary, and Lachran all just see me as a frilly court maiden here to be married off. Thom just saw me as a killer and nothing more. _"I am not just some court maiden here to be married off. I am here to help their majesties. I am an assassin. I am the Abyss."

Leen stumbled back against the door frame, eyes wide, mouth ajar,"I-I-Impossible y-y-you can't b-be".

"Tory pulled one of her glass hilt daggers that she always kept with her out of habit and showed it to Leena, "Yes I can be and I am, excuse me." She walked past leena through the door and took off at a jog to where the riders would prepare to leave.

Tory jogged up to Alanna who was in light chain mail, a sword buckled onto her belt and riding gloves tucked into her belt as well, was talking to Kary; dressed in a heavy padded tunic and standard riders gear, near the lead of the forming lines. Leena caught up right behind Tory still in shock.

"What's wrong with Leena?" Kary asked but Alanna was wondering to.

Tory gave a smug reply, "I told her I was the Abyss."

"WHAT! you can't be." Kary exlaimed.

"Yes, Tory is, now that everyone has been caughth up on news why are you here Tory?" Alanna ignored the other to gaping girls and focused on Tory  
"I'm coming to help" she replied flatly.

"No Tory you can not go if anything happens to you a much bigger plot will be destroyed" Alanna was getting irriatated n ow but Tory knew it was true she had a much more important mission in the spring and that one would surely be suicidal but right now she had Alan to think about.

"Alanna I can help track."

"We have people and hounds for that, so go back Tory."

An idea popped into her head, "Fine, but I want to have a runner sent back as soon as you have any news. Understood?" she turned on her heel cutting Alanna of and stormed back to the castle.

She watched two columns file out of the field with Alanna and Kary in the lead. _They honestly think they canstop me. HA!_

* * *

That night a lone rider was on the road covered in a heavy ankle length cloak that draped over her mounts sides but under her shirt sleeves the moonlight was caught in glass hilts and thrown back out but as soon as the rider noticed them glistening they were quicly covered.

* * *

A/N: Well let know what you think witha reveiw or PM.


	18. She Wouldn't

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Please leave a review because I don't know when I will be able to update again (probably not for atleast another week) so be patient and let me know what's on your mind.

_DISCLAIMER: I am so tired of these but I am not Tomora Pierce_

* * *

The fire had hints of violet in them that were slowly dispersing as Kary and Leena walked up to Alanna, "Did the king or Master Salamin know anything?" Leena sat down.

"Nothing with the bandits." Alanna sat there

"What about Tory?" Kary joined Leena.

Alanna shook her head, "They said she's holed up in her rooms but she put up magical locks that even Numair couldn't get into. The hostlers said her mount was still there though but no ones seen Tory"

"Great. maybe we should have taken her, our trackers and hounds are having a hard time." kary sat back.

"I still can't believe it I mean Tory the Abyss, I knew she wasn't a normal court lady but still-- "leena stared at the fire as kary finished her sentence "a nationally feared assassin-- the Abyss. I knew something was different m aybe her dad a knight, her mom a rider, and maybe both were really big progressives but--I'm just--just in awe"

"I know after looking at her past and looking at her after I got to know Tory" Alanna put her head in her hands

Leena looked her, "Are you okay Sir Alanna?"

Kary gave her own questioning look, "You do seem a little distraught, i know Alan is your son but are you sure you are in the condition to lead this search?"

"Yes I am, I've gone through this before, Alan will be fine and he has Domitan of Masbolle around as well, hopefullly" Alanna snapped at them.

"I'm sorry but you just seemed so distant, Sir Alanna" Kary looked down at her feet.

" I am sorry it's not just Alan I just can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." Alanna looked into the forest surrounding the clearing that they were camped in.

"Me to" the other girls chorused but kary continued, "I thought it was just jitters from my first mission as captain."

"No I feel it too and this isn't my first mission that I've been in control of" Alanna stared out into the woods still, "The sentries couldn't find anything. I did a magical search and I couldn't find anything."

Kary and Leena stood preparing to leave, "good Night Sir Alanna, and I'm sure no one could just dissappear." Leena gave a quick bow as the two left Alanna to her thoughts._No one can just vanish but--they can avoid detection but no one could slip past so much---could they?_

Alanna jerked her sword from it's sheath exposing a mirror like blade. It flred a violet flame but there was just a turquoise cloud in the image. _She shielded herself scrying but how? _Alanna's eyes flicked up into the dark woods as she whispered, "She wouldn't."

The cloaked figure beyond th tree line watched the lioness and let her mouth curve intoa grin as she stood and walked off slipping past the watchmen not leaving a single piece of evidence or essence that would let them know she was there. She snuck back to her hidden horse where she mounted and rode off. Only a few clops from the horses hooves escaped as turquoise fire glittered around them silencing all sounds and tracks.

* * *

The camp held men laughing around fires, others passed out near by. Most the tents were plain brown but one held a large hawk with it's wings outstretched perched on a mountain, the Gallan seal, embroidered on it's sides and door. Inside two men argued.

"Why did we have to attack that squad it wasted men. i mean one squad did alot of damage but it won't hurt our armies." this man was middle aged with a short clipped beard.

"He said he had reasons for attacking _this_ squad and taking _those_ captives so just do what you're told and don't ask questions if you want to live." this man had gray hair and deep creases in his face.

On the floor of another tent layed two men. One's blue eyes were half open as he gasped for air through the gag on his mouth the others strawberry blonde hair layed in a pile, motionless.


	19. She Did

**AUTHOR'SNOTE: **The danzel is no longer in distress and is off to save her knight. Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers

it means alot to me knowing that amy people are enjoying this story.

Now I would like to thank xxTunstall Chickxx for helping me through my grammar and spelling mistakes and has been just like if not better than a Beta with all her advice and ideas.

So THANK YOU!!

_DISCLAIMER: I am still not Tomora Pierce or I would have this tale in a pretty little bound book that wouldn't have a scroll bar. _

**Gallan Army Camp**

The sentry wore the Gallan seal on his black tunic as he leaned against a tree unaware of the overhead danger.. The young woman slipped down from her tree branch in front of the manher cloak whipping up behind her in her descent.. The man went to pull his sword free of it's sheath but she plunged her dagger through his throat severing his wind pipe and spinal cord bringing an instant death upon him but the dagger didn't even nick his juggler vein keeping her kill quick, painless, and clean. The man didn't even have his sword clear of his sheath as he fell to ground. The next three sentries fell just as the first.

The young woman slipped into the camp with incredible ease, no one was even close to being awake so she took a quick count of all the men and supplies, there must have been at least three but only a little over two squads were there. The rest had their equipment in a large pile, _most likely killed in combat _she thought to herself. She slid into the tent flap, inside six men were fast asleep. each one died from a dagger either in their throat or their spinal cord cut from the back of their neck, her deep brown eyes had a bright red fire glowing in the center as she silently moved about. She moved through each tent in this matterthe seargents meeting the same fate as their men. The figure moved into the commanding officers tent letting the tent flap slap shut.The man jumped from his bed grabbing an axe from his weapons rack near his bed, "YOU!?" the man stated but quickly recovered.

He swung in on her his gray hair pushed out of his eyes, she turned out of his way but she underestimated the man's agility.His axe sliced into her back and she felt it bite into her shoulder blade and heard a crack as the blade hit the bone. She turned, her eyes consumed with red fire, her dagger jammed into his axe handle passing the blade through the wood untill it hit her hilt. She ripped it from his hold and he looked at her blank expression, "It's true." the man whispered as her dagger was shoved into his throat and he fell to the ground with a thump.

Sh rushed into the last tent whaich held the captives. She dropped to her knees next to Alan noticing he could barely breathe. She looked at the dark haired man he was gaged like Alan but he was breathing, even though it was uneasy. _This must be Domitan of Masbolle_ she thought.

She examined them both with her gift, Dom had been stabbed in the abdomen wich was obvious due to the gaping hole near the bottom of his rib cage but beyond that she sensed a gash through his diaphram causing the problem with his breathing, other than that it was just random bruises from blunt objects.

Alan on the other hand had many bruises and cuts. The worst of it was his rib cage had been smashed, several ribs threatening to peirce his lungs wich were bruised already. _The war horse torture_ she thought of a torture used to torment knights in Galla, they would tie down the knight and force his own horse to step down on his chest. few could ever say they lived through this.

She healed them both quickly, it was tiring but she had to help them and still make a trail for Alanna to follow. After she made a bandage from her shirt sleeves binding the cut in her back, she didn't have enough energy to heal herself. She took a final count of the camp, no man was still alive and there were no extras or missing from her last count.

The young woman slipped out of the camp creating tracks to the camp for Kary's group to follow, but leaving none of her own for them to see.

* * *

They checked each tent, no man was alive the healers were seeing to Alan and Domitan.

"Mithros what happened?" Dom was rubbing his head.

"After you were taken captive we don't know." a young healer stood between to him and Alan.

"uhhgg, I can't remember a thing. How is Alan" Dom covered his eyes with his hands rubbing out the sleep.

"I'm fine but where's Tory?" Alan attempted to sit up.

"Don't even think about it, and theres no Tory about." the healer put a hand on Alan's shoulder holding him down.

"But I could have swore I saw--no, I felt or sensed her near by."

Dom raised an eyebrow at Alan. The healer gave Alan a wary look, "No there was no Tory around here but I'll ask Sir Alanna. Now you two drink this you need more rest." The healer handed them each a cup of tea. They drank and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Leena walked through the tents with Kary and another rider. "Amazing." was all the third Rider said and left the two in the tent of dead men.

"I can't believe it not a single survivor or evidence who did this. Leena you don't think--"

"No. I don't think one person could have done all this. I mean over two squads, twenty four men not counting the four watchmen. I think we should find Alanna and ask her." Leena walked out of the tent grimacing at all those who lied in their beds.

_Tory did this I know it. She can do this. . This was The Abyss' work. We should have taken her with us._

Kary's thought were interrupted by Leena's call, "Are you coming Kary?"

* * *

"Sir Alanna, you need to see this" a young girl from the Riders had come up behind the lioness.

She led Alanna into the commanding officers tent. The man was a heap on the floor but near the door layed an axe with a small hole in handle, the hole was the size of a dagger blade. The axe blade was covered in blood but no axe wounds were on the man. After further inspection Alanna noticed a chip of bone on the ground covered in blood. _What on earth?_ Alanna was baffled.

She made her way to see Alan still trying to figure out how Tory had done all this and even if it was her.

"Sir Alanna, your son and his companion were both healed when I got to them but neither knows who it wasbut the damage was severe, and I have no idea who could have done it."

Alanna was looking at them men on the cots untill she had an idea. _Healing.. you can hide your magic and your essence in it but you can't make it disappear. _Alanna's hand flew to a stone that hung on her neck from a chain ever since she was a squire. Sure enough a turquoise fire flowed around Alan's and Dom's chest where most of the healing was concentrated, but there was also a small spell intertwining the fire to the men's essence, it was a truly ingenius way to hide the healing magic.

But Alanna noticed one more thing that was barely visible even with her gift from the goddess, tiny strips of turquoise moved through Alan's body, a protection spell. The Lioness smiled at the thought of someone taking so much time and effort to help Alan. _She does care about him...deeply. I really do like having her around. hmmm... _Alanna let out a small chuckle. _Tory went through all this and still managed to heal them and leave... she must be drained she could be in worse condition than these two. _Her eyes hardened. _She's smart, she'll stick to the road if shes in a poor condidtion but... she'll stay hidden. We HAVE to hurry and find her._

"Get the dead burned and everything else packed. Mission complete let's get back to Corus double time!" she roared as she stomped through the camp and Rider group, "_I SAID MOVE!_" .

* * *

A/N: Alanna and Buri both wanted to take on an entire army on their own. Well finally the heroine does take on an army (or close to one) and succeds. The reinforcements are perplexed at this thought and only a few can believe it.

Well let me know what you thought!!


	20. Let Me Go

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Well the heroine is off on her own her knight has been picked up hmm.. where is this leading and what could be happening? Well I know but I can't tell you that.

Now a few points were brought to my attention that I believe some of you could be wondering about. First, yes the last chapter was slightly morbid but i wanted to demonstrate why THE ABYSS is feared by so many. And Second I know Tory's injury sounds fatal but I couldn't kill off my heroine this early in the story i have atleast 10 more chapters to go through.

Once again Thank you for all my loyal readers I LOVE REVIEWS!!

_DISCLAIMER:  
Now Tomoera Peirce writes books that are all published and in nice bound books (w/o scroll bars) and also gets paid for her imagination. Me on the other hand I have many spelling mistakes before I send my chapters to xxTunstall Chickxx, my fics have scroll bars and the only type of payment I recieve for my imagination is the inspiring and encouraging reviews i receive from all of you. So I AM NOT TOMOERA PIERCE._

_

* * *

_

The columns of riders rode at a trot down the weathered dirt trail, in the back were two wagons filled with supplies and a third carrying Dom, fast asleep, and Alan staring up into the sky intent on his thoughts.

"Alan?" the lioness came up beside the wagon.

"Hi ma" he gave a small smile

"Are you alright Alan?" Alanna looked worried.

"Physically sore, mentally-- well confused. Do you know who healed me?"

"I have an idea why?" Alanna moved her mount closer to the wagon so no one would eavesdrop.

"I think I -sensed- Tory around me when I was unconscious and I thought it was her who healed me but when I woke she was no where to be found."

A smile curled up on the red headed woman's lips, "You _sensed_ her."

"I know I don't understand it either, but what happened when you got there I didn't hear any fighting."

her reply was simple, "There wasn't any and I thought it was Tory too."

Alan's eyes jerked up to his mother," What do you mean?"

"When we got there every man was dead and all but one was still in his bed, I also looked and found traces of turquoise healing in yours and Dom's essence but I don't understand how you knew who it belonged to."

"I'm lost" Alan's eyes went back up to stare at the sky.

"Oh and there was one more thing in you but not Dom" Alanna said with some mischief.

"What's that"

"A small but powerful protection spell."

Alan couldn't reply. Kary called from up ahead, "Sir Alanna you need to see this!" she was holding up a make shift bandage that was blood soaked...

* * *

Tory was leaning against a tree with her good shoulder, going through a hidden pocket in her cloak. _NO, no, no, no, i couldn't have been that careless. _She was looking for the bandage she removed earlier but it was gone and in it's place was a large rip in the pocket. _It's okay _she thought frantically trying to reassure herself _no one is looking for me. My essence won't stick to anything that comes off of me._

She stumbled down to a river where she scooped some water up to rinse her mouth in one hand and removed her shirt which was barely clinging to her due to the large slash in it's back. She dunked a handkerchief in the river and wrung it out over her cut to wash out the dirt and blood but it still stung and she couldn't heal herself because of how much had to be done for Alan. She tore off from the knee down of her breeches to make another bandage for her shoulder clenching her teeth as she worked. Now both her breeches and shirt were ripped to be used to bind her bleeding wound.

Tory was getting irritated by her slow pace she wasn't even attempting to be careful now just trying to beat the Riders back to Corus. She grabbed her mounts reins and began tying her shirt laces as she shoved past a tree branch only to have it swing back and slap across her shoulders. Pain shot through her as she choked back a yelp, her eyes rolled back as she fell forward, passed out, onto the ground. Her mount was spooked by the sound of wood on flesh and took off leaving tory Sprawled out on the ground with blood soaking into the binding on her back.

* * *

"Let me go look for her!" Alan almost yelled laying in a tent talking to his mother.

"No" was Alanna's flat reply.

"She's probably hurt. Please send _someone_."

" I can't let anyone else know much about her or we risk her life" Alanna looked away from her son avoiding his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me" he knew his mom was hiding something.

"Nothing Alan now go back to sleep you need rest."

"What aren't you telling me?" he repeated

She couldn't lie to her son any more he deserved to know, "When she fought the camps commanding officer he took a chip of bone out of her shoulder blade and an axe blade was covered in blood I'm assuming it's her's because it had no essence the same with the bandage they found today."

"You MUST send Someone, you said Leena and Kary know about her right, send them." Alan was pleading now and his mother couldn't look him in the eye.

"Listen Alan, I've doubled the amount of scouts we send out telling them to watch for _any_ sign of people but not to kill them--but Alan shes good, really good. if she doesn't want to be found no one will find her. I'm sorry Alan."

"PLEASE let me go." he was begging

"NO now this is the end of it you aren't going. Good night." She stalked off out of the tent frustrated, _I want to let him go but I can't. I want to send someone but it will do no good, I KNOW no one will even come close to find her. _Alanna walked over to Kary"Any news?" she asked but kary just shook her head.

The camp was asleep except for the watch, his hazel eyes flicked around looking for any sign of movement. Alan crept out of the tent using the shadows to stay hidden until he got to the outlying forest near the camp._I'll be back by morning with the lass and I'll be able to just say I was returning the favor if anyone asks. Great mother where could she be. _His thoughts were interrupted as a male Rider stepped out from behind a tree, "I found him" the man called out obviously not to Alan.

"What is the meaning of this I am Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop heir to the Barony Pirate's Swoop and son of the king's champion the Lioness and I order you to stand down!" Alan managed to pull off the arrogant noble attitude in his tone.

"Sorry Sir Alan but I have orders from the Lioness herself to bring you back." two other riders joined this one.

"I doubt--" Alan was cut off by two of the Riders picking him up under the arms and the third grabbing his kicking ankles. They were carrying him back to camp, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"Oh hush Alan What do you think you're doing." Alanna interrupted her son's yells and thrashing.

"I was going for a midnight stroll when these- these--"

"Knock it off Alan You ARE NOT leaving."

"BUT MA!"

"NO! Now drink this." she handed him a mug of tea which he drank.

"What was that for?" he asked still being suspended in mid air by the Riders.

"To make you sleep" He shot an angry glare at his mother who continued, "You wouldn't want all of her healing wasted now would you?" The uncertainty of the three Rider men was obvious at the mention of 'her' but Alan knew what his mother was speaking of and quieted as the tea began to take affect.

"Bring him to his bed please" Alanna asked the riders as she turned and rubbed her temples, _Thank Mithros that was a strong healing otherwise those three would be the ones needing a healing. What am I going to do with him?_

* * *

A man with a shaven head, dark eyes, stubble still on his chin, and scars that showed in his eyebrows and top lip sat at a large desk in the middle of a large room that was lit with lamps pale glows. The walls were almost bare of decor but maps of near by realms hung about. A large tapestry hung behind the desk, a large hawk with outstretched wings perched on a mountain top was embroidered in dark green on the black field of the fabric.

Another man came in with short cropped red hair and saluted.

"General Medorus Sir the Runner from Tortall has returned."

"And?" the man looked up from his work

"He was disposed of properly and well-- the news he bore was grave sir."

"How grave?" the man didn't look surprised.

"Well sir our men got there the same time as tortall's but we stayed back and spyed a bit Sir. Three squads were killed we over heard discussion from the commanding knight say that one person was the cause of death for over two squads but the rest died in battle against the squad they attacked."

"What about Captain Creggs"

"He was killed as well, Sir."

"_Damn it_! he said he knew what she was was capable of, he said he helped teach that little wench I needed him to report to me directly. You're dismissed Bronston!" The man saluted turned on his heel and left General Markus Medorus.

The general stared at the tapestry his eyes narrowed as he spoke to the empty room, "Well I guess the accusations are correct Abyss or have you gone back to Torrianne now. No matter you will have a visitor soon enough that will take care of you before you can cause anymore harm."his voice was deadly as he spoke in a low whisper and he let his mouth curve into an evil smile at this.

* * *

A/N: Now i have the next chapter wrote and edited so let's put it this way the time of posting depends on how many reviews I can get and how quickly they come. Not trying to pressure any one though. :)


	21. A Predicament

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well I kno I wanted to wait to get this up but I just couldn't help myself that and I had some that was very impatient ..ahem Bookflower.. but that's ok considering she went to the lengths of sending me a PM telling me I should update.

Well once again THANK YOU xxTunstal chickxx for all your help with putting up with me and my awfull spelling and grammar!  
also all those who are regular reviewers you all make me ant to just keep posting ne chapters all the time.

THANKS TO EVERYONE!!

PS: In honor of April Fool's Day HIP HIP HOORAY KYPRIOTH!!-cheers-

_DISCLAIMER: If I was Tomora Peirce I wouldn't have been saying that I'm not these past 20 chapters now would I. So I am not Tomora Pierce._

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tory blinked away the comatose from her eyes. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her head, "My life is bound to be long and miserable."

"Don't say that my sweet." Jason's blue eyes were thoughtful as he looked at her.

"Oh great now I have you to deal with."

"Fine then I'll leave." he began to fade

"No! wait I'm sorry and I'm just sore in body and mind at the moment Jason." She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but it just passed through an ice cold presence.

He pushed a dark hair from his face, "Very well sweet all is forgiven but you are in a bit of a predicament here."

"I know. How long have I been out." she tried leaning on her good shoulder but it was bruised now.

"Well I was about to grab that branch but for some reason spirits can't get a grip on some things so sorry, but you've only been out over night."

"That's too long."

"Yes it is your Rider friends are moving about the same pace as you though, maybe even slower, because they believe in sleep."

Tory ignored the last comment, "Why are they moving so slow?"

"Well that Domitan fellow says he can barely move, which I believe is an absolute lie I think he just doesn't feel like being in a rush. And Alan--Well the Lioness is keeping him asleep."

"Why?" she said quickly thinking if she forgot to heal anything on Alan.

"Well someone decided to be a hero and try to go and find his lass and, well he got caught. I mean let's face it he's nothing like that Aly, his sister she's some spy I took a bit of a vacation to the copper isles and I think she might out do you with sneaking about."

"She's a spy master Jason." Tory was getting annoyed

"OK, OK. Well keeping him asleep is the only way the Lioness can keep him from arguing and trying to run off to 'save' you from your own stupidity"

"HEY!"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have gone up against so many you could have been joining me--"

"Get to the point Jason." she was trying to get him to stop being side-tracked

"Right well Alan's been under sleeping herbs as well as constantly being reminded to not let _your_ healing go to waste. You know I had to beg for a week to get you to even look at any of my wounds and him you take on two squads to heal him."

"Great but you know you would have been questioned if I healed you" was all she said but she put her head in her hands only to wince at the movement.

"Yes, but you should probably get moving" Jason's tone turned to worried, "And be careful, I only want to see you on _my _terms." he placed one of his ice cold kisses on her forehead then faded away.

Tory pulled herself up with one hand onto her feet and lurched forward in uneasy steps thinking curses at her mount for being a 'useless pathetic excuse for an animal of any stature and deserved to be turned into dog meat' being the nicest thing said.

She walked as fast as her tired body could take her all day and even through the night. It was early morning, she was almost asleep on her feet when suddenly she slipped into a washed out area of a river bank. One side of this is if the river was up that high she wouldn't have been hurt from the fall but the bad side, she would have been ble to swim out due to her exhaustion. So she dealt with new bruises and cuts.

She came up over a hill panting and draining her water skin, she looked up and saw Balor's Needle stretching up into the sky and she smiled.

She walked through the palace yards until she was below her balcony only to be faced with another problem-she couldn't use her left arm to climb. Well this she decided wouldn't stop her so she removed a leather tie from her hair and used it to fasten a dagger to her left foot and held another in her right hand using them to pick into the wall as she scaled the wall and swung onto the balcony.

She looked back at the fields below they were empty the Rider's haven't returned but she saw them in the distance on the road._ I really am that good I beat them back without a mount and with an injury_ she gave a weak smile. She turns with her hair still loose and blowing in the wind like her cloak she had built up some magic over the past couple of days that she used to open some of her locking spells. She walked into her room dropping her cloak and falling face first onto her couch and into a deep slumber.

* * *

Alan rode towards the the front of the columns, "Please could you go look ma."

"I told you yes already Alan. I'll go find Numair and Thom and between the three of us we should be able to figure out a way in."

Alan looked at her "thank you but I'm coming as well"

"No don 't start this you're going to see Duke Baird."

"Fine" Alan took off ahead of the group heading towards the castle as Alanna went to unsaddle and groom her mounts.

"Sir Alanna, just go we'll tend to the mounts, we hate seeing Alan this worried so the sooner you can relieve him of his worries the better." Kary smiled at the Lioness

"Thank you Captain Crosse" She smiled at Kary placing a hand on her shoulder and leaving in brisk strides towards the castle.  
_I hate seeing Alan like this too but I don't care who you are I don't think anyone could get back that quickly especially in her condition.but I'll have to send out a search party and figure out a story as to why she's out there. But this is the Abyss i'm talking about, it won't hurt to just check maybe she planned the trek so I'll know where to look for her. I still need to hurry though._

* * *

A/N: Please review the next chapter _BACKFIRING_ will please many of you that have caught on to Thom's very pompous, arrogant, etc. attitude (I got his personality from Thom in The Woman that Rides like a Man (#3 in Lioness quartet) )

And for those of you want to know what happens I have the next chapter ready for posting but I might wait a while before putting it up (but reviews could really have me posting it by say tommorrow)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *


	22. Backfiring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well you should all be very grateful to Bookflower, dares to dream, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, and xxTunstall Chickxx because it was their reviews that made me want to update.

Now a thank you should be given to xxTunstall Chickxx once again for checking my chapters so everyone else doesn't have to see until wrote as untill.

Once again reviews will have a large affect on when this next chapter is updated and once you get to the end I'm sure no one will want to wait too long for the next chapter. In reviews a simple UPDATE SOON! would work and be nice.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tomora Pierce thankfully to all of you otherwise you would probably have to pay to read this story._

* * *

Alanna walked through the winding corridors until she found the door with the a sign on the door; Numair, Varalidaine, Sarralyn, and Rikash Salmalin. She knocked and the door was answered by a sky blue lizard like creature named Skysong or nicknamed kitten. Daine had adopted her many years ago. "Hello Kit is Numair about." Alanna smiled. The dragonet tilted her head and let out a soft trill that brought Numair to the door.

"Could I be of assistance Alanna, I've been assisting your eldest the past couple of days and that boy is a headache and a half." The tall lanky man with dark curls had dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep."You two should never pursue any thing together, when was the last time you ate?" Alanna asked

Numair gave a small chuckle,"Don't fret I haven't been teaching your boy any bad habits in fact he's taught me a few and besides Daine has been keeping an eye on us."

"Very well, Now we told you of our guest correct" Numair nodded, "she has some locking spells up on her rooms and I have to get into them soon."

Numair looked shocked "Those are hers. Amazing I've never seen anything like those before."

Alanna's eyebrows came together, "You've looked into this?"

"You haven't? Her gift is practically flowing from that hall and when I did it almost made me blind because it has to be one of those nice bright turquoise colors, quite rare really."

Alanna looked embarrassed, "Well- umm-- I assumed she hid it like all the other spells she performed."

Numair rubbed his eyes, "Well enough of this let's take Thom and go look into this some more. Thom"

A tall red head that looked worse than Numair came out of a study, "Have you found something Master Numair- Oh hello mother."

Numair shook his head at the young mage, "Come on Thom we are going to run a few experiments on this with your mother." The three took off down the halls again,but this time Alanna had to rush to keep up with the tall mages. When they reached Tory's door they stood in silence for a moment staring at it."Well any ideas you two magnificent mages." Alanna stood with her hands on her hips.

Thom stepped up and let a dark purple fire flow out of his hand and into the door handle. A bead of sweat built up on his forehead and rolled off before the fire shot back out and back into Thom causing him to fall back and gasp. Alanna watched Numair study the door for a second before he began to draw elaborate designs on it in black magic.The design began to glow and three inched closer thinking it would work but suddenly the designs shriveled and flew back at them. Numair acted much more quickly than Thom and threw a small shield like container around them capturing the magic in mid air before he took it back into himself slowly.

"Well that was something else." Alanna stared at the door, "What if we shove the magic out together rather than act individually. I've done it before it causes a lot of damage but by the looks of this it could be the only way."

"You're right but we all have to act as one for that. no heroics just a strong magical shove from the three of us or it could back fire" Numair's gaze never left the small burn mark on the door from his gift.

"How will we do that?" Thom was rubbing his head.

"We have to use raw magic no fancy spells you just have to try and push her magic out with ours. okay?" Alanna helped her son to his feet who nodded.

"Alright then you two on three, one...two...THREE!" Numair shouted as each of them reached inside of themselves and began to pull out their gift and push it into Tory's.

The three of them let their magic rush through their bodies but Tory's seemed to act on it's own searching for the worst threat in the shape of a small strand of turquoise fire whipping up the the attacking gifts until it found Numair.

It shot through him, distracting the man and breaking the black fire that was pushing into the door. Numair fell back onto floor, "Alanna! Thom! drop it" he yelled at the two but they couldn't hear him because of their concentration.Shortly after the same happened to Alanna.

"Thom stop, let it go we can try another way!" Alanna yelled to her son frantically

"No I think I'm almost there--Just--a--bit--more."

"NO THOM!" Alanna and Numair yelled but he continued when all of the magic shot back out with a huge bang,shoving Thom to floor and knocking him out. Most of Alanna's and Numair's magic went back to them but some stayed with Thom and with him unconscious he couldn't pull it back to him, his own magic was about to kill him. "THOM!" Alanna shouted but could do nothing more when suddenly a turquoise shield flew around Thom and another around his gift that was now captured.

Alanna looked up and saw a weary Tory standing in the door way. "Most people just knock." Tory said leaning on the door frame. Numair took over the gift that was being held because he could see how tired the young woman was. Tory turned and walked back into her room Alanna looked and winced at the large gash in Tory's back.

"Tory" Alanna called and Tory turned around and looked at the lioness, "Thank You"

"For what?"

"You've saved both my sons in less than a weak"

"I never saved anyone I just stopped an annoyance at my my door."

Alanna gave a quick grin to the girl shaking her head, "And what about Alan?"

"Well Alanna I'm assuming you found him or you wouldn't be back here." she turned around again

"How do explain the gash on your back then?" Alanna put a grin full of mischief on

"You just won't let a kind deed go will you?" Tory turned looking slightly annoyed

"No. Now wait a moment." Alanna turned and quickly examined Thom; a bump on the head and nothing else. "Numair could you slowly allow his magic to return to him?" Numair nodded still holding the dark purple flames in their prison and helped Alanna pick up her son and carry him into tory's rooms. Tory held the door to her bed chamber open for them as they lade him on the bed and Numair began his work of trying to take control of another's gift. Alanna and Tory left him there.

"Well Tory why haven't you had that healed?"

"I just got back this morning." she shrugged

"And you didn't heal it some yourself."

"I couldn't"

"Why not?" Alanna crossed her arms

"I was drained I just barely got enough of my gift back so I could do any actual spells."

"I'm sorry, here let me." Alanna moved towards Tory who was about to refuse but thought better of it.

A few moments of purple fire flowing into Tory's back and a new scar spread over the previous wound.

Just as Tory stood Numair and Thom walked out of the bed chamber, "I am told that I owe you my gratitude."

"and your life" Alanna cut off her son. Thom continued, "And my life Lady Torrianne of Larstspur." he gave a proper bow and exited with Numair scolding him on the way out.

"Why do I get the feeling you two had a disagreement before?" Alanna looked at Tory, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door and Alanna went to answer it. Tory had her back to the door but heard Alanna say, "I was just leaving." which was a lie but shortly after a young man walked in and sat beside Tory on her couch. The strawberry blonde gave a weak grin, "Tory" Alan began...

* * *

A/N: HA HA I am evil but I just LOVE this cliffhanger don't you? never mind don't answer that unless you plan on answering it in a REVIEW (hint hint) Let me know what you think should happen in a review or a PM!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	23. You Talk too Much

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here we are ALan and Tory are reunited at last.

Now for my Thank You's: gaya2081, darestodream, EllaAngel, and xxTunstal Chickxx for their reviews

and Also a thanks goes to Bookflower for helping me out on a few things in this, and of course xxTunstal Chickxx for catching my spelling errors and helping me with a title.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!

_DISCLAIMER: I am still not Tomora Pierce._

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling you two had a disagreement before?" Alanna looked at Tory, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door and Alanna went to answer it. Tory had her back to the door but heard Alanna say, "I was just leaving." which was a lie but shortly after a young man walked in and sat beside Tory on her couch. The strawberry blonde gave a weak grin, "Tory" Alan began...

* * *

"I'm sorry Tory, I shouldn't have done that."

"Alan"

"No Tory, I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that in the gardens."

"Alan."

"Tory you're too good of a person to just tell me you weren't interested and you didn't want to hurt me and-"

"Alan"

"Then you were still a wonderful friend and came and saved Dom and and I"

"Alan"

"I don't know how I knew it was you, I just sensed you--"

"You sensed me" Tory looked shocked

"Every mage I talk to gives me that same look and I don't understand it."

"Alan"

"I know Tory I acted inappropriately in the gardens but I couldn't help myself, if you could just forgive my foolishness-"

"ALAN!"

"I sorry, I'm rambling, were you saying something, but first why did you come save me after what I did?"

"Alan I trust you, you're my friend--"

"Thank the gods you still consider me your friend i thought you would just consider some hormonal creep."

"ALAN!"

"Yes Tory" There was relief in those sparkling green hazel eyes: relief at seeing her alive and safe. But not only was there relief, there was worry, concern, protectiveness, and most prominently, love.

"You talk to much."

"What do you mean I talk to much?"

"Sometimes the best way to say something is by not uttering a word."

"What--"Alan was cut off by Tory's lips pressing against his. A shock of delight went through Tory from the feeling of him after so much worry. It as one thing to know he as safe but another to actually believe it, and the same thoughts were going through his mind until all of their attention was drawn back to eachother's mouth and warmth. Tory's logical mind had melted into senselessness. HIs hand went to the back of her neck deepening their kiss as she pulled him closer by his shirt collar.

They finally broke apart after another moment but they were both avoiding eye contact due to some shyness that crept over them like the scarlet across their cheeks.

"I see what you mean." Alan smiled and placed his hand over hers.

She returned his smile gazing up into his green-hazel eyes which met her deep brown. He could see no trace of the Abyss but in it's place was caring, compassion, trust, vulnerability and it was all displayed in her eyes for him and him alone to see.

" I couldn't just stand back and play the court maiden card, I couldn't live with myself if you died, Alan."

"But what if _you_ were killed Tory? What would I have done?"

"Hopefully move on, but I would have at least died knowing you would be safe."

"How would you know I would be safe?"

"What did they ask you when they tortured you?" Tory looked at him expecting a sudden realization.

" They asked about new court ladies" Tory nodded as Alan's eyes widened, "They wanted me to talk about about you!"

"Yes, now what did they ask?"

Alan thought for a moment, "They asked if I was chasing any one- I said no- They wanted to know about any new additions to the king's council that had come about -I said a few clerks had been replaced- and that's it really."

"Oh thank Mithros, they used you as the spy master's grandson and Champion's son, not a connection to me." Tory put her head in her hands.

"Why would they use me as a connection to you?" Alan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoever holds my allegiance holds a weapon that -like you saw- that can take out an army single handed and if they knew of any of my --interests-- for you, they would have kept you under VERY close watch so they could keep you captive against me"

"Tory don't worry, but why were they after us any way?"

"You- because if the Lioness, and Dom- well they are still trying to get an alliance with Scanra and turning over the Protector would be considered a way to get in and talk to Scanra's 'government'"

"Captives are a cowards way of war. So don't worry about this" Alan tilted Tory's chin up and smiled at her, "my lovely lass."

Tory smiled back at him, "Well, the only way to keep me from worrying about you is for you to just stay here in the castle."

"Well that would be likewise for you" Alan raised an eyebrow at her

Tory mimicked his look, "Well _I _never recall leaving and even if I did no one would notice until I was gone"

"I'll ask Numair to to find an alarm to put up on you."

Tory laughed, "Good luck my annoying knight"

"I'll take that as a challenge lass" Alan pulled her into his arms and into a protective embrace.

Tory, even though she felt comfortable in his hold, winced because of her newly healed wound and Alan pulled away holding her shoulders at arms reach, worry filling his eyes, "What's wrong?"

She gave a half smile "You didn't expect me to come back without a scratch did you?"

"The axe" he said, his smile turning to a frown, she gave a nod and turned. She was still wearing the shirt that was covered in tears including the rip in her back that revealed the scar that was still healing.

He ran a gentle hand over it not believing it could be real, "I'm so sorry Tory" he whispered

"Don't be, I was already told that it was on account of my own stupidity."She turned to face him again with a small smile.

Alan's eyes hardened and his voice became threatening "Who said that? Was it Thom? I'll--"

"I DON"T BELIEVE _YOU_ SHOULD DOUBT _MY_ JUDGMENT." Jason appeared next to Alan and Those green hazel eyes glared down Jason's deep blue, "I'll question any judgment that I don't believe" Alan's voice was just as deadly as Jason's

"JASON! Why are you here?" Tory snapped at the spirit

"I told you I was keeping an eye on you but now this lug decides to say something towards me." Jason's ice cold glare hadn't left Alan's.

"He was sticking up for me Jason"

"He let you go out there on your own Tory"

"He didn't have a choice Jason, he's not a mage who casts immobilizing spells on people who won't take your orders!"

"I was looking out for YOU Tory!" The two had cut Alan out but he soon but in, "Excuse me Jason but by the looks of it she can take care of herself better than you, at least she's ALIVE."

"YOU DARE!" Jason somehow knocked Alan to floor without touching him, "You dare say something about LIFE?_SIR ALAN?_ " he spat on the floor.

"Yes, for she doesn't deserve to be told of any faults you may see from the after life." Alan glared at Jason even from the ground.

"You realize I have no life, no consequences, but I CAN kill those that irritate me."

"JASON!" Tory stood between him and Alan with anger rushing to her face, "He was standing up for me, you were worried that's all, either you and him make peace or neither of you will see me again and Jason you must give me my privacy sometimes." her eyes had turned to hurt now, "Jason he KNEW it was me who healed him and he was out cold."

Jason glanced at Alan, shocked, "Really?" Tory nodded, "Then I have no business telling him that he doesn't care enough for you. I should be going and I'm sorry Tory, I _should_ have been more considerate of your privacy. Good bye for now Torrianne, Alan." he faded out again.

Alan gave a curious look at Tory, "What was that about?"

She looked away for a second, "We were once sweethearts, but he has become more of an overprotective brother, I'm sorry Alan" She reached down to help him up

"Don't worry I can understand why he's so protective." he pulled her into _his_ protective embrace once more, being careful of her tender back, "I know you can take care of yourself -you've proved that more than once- but hopefully you'll let me take care of you at times"

She smiled up at him, "Now you're acting like some chivalrous knight"

"Oh am I?" the smile returned to Alan's face but a knock on the door brought them out of each other's gaze.

Tory went to answer it, her mother stood on the other side, and she led her to the small sitting room where Alan was sitting in one of the chairs but he quickly rose and bowed, "Hello gentle lady, I am Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop."

Marie Lumbershot gave a small glance at her daughter, "Alan, please call me Marie, I am the lady of Larstspur." she dipped an informal curtsy before taking a seat across from Alan, "Torrianne why don't you change those clothes, Lady Alanna told me what happened."

Tory left Alan and her mother as she went to her bed chamber, but as soon as she pulled on a new shirt Jason appeared.

"Tory, he really sensed you?"

Tory jumped back after the shock she nodded

"Well I guess you and I would never have lasted huh?"

"Jason"

"Don't worry I'm happy you found the person with a connection to your essence it's rare thing. Most people hide it from themselves but you have found it, you found true.."

"TORY are you coming?" Marie Lumbershot had called,"You and I are taking Sir Alan to an eating house before I leave"

"Yes I know Jason, I am lucky, but I must go now. Good bye." She walked back out to her mother and Alan.

"Does my daughter not own a single dress?"

"No mother, just breeches and shirts"

"Very well, I want you to make it a point to go and have some made for yourself, go ahead and use the Larstspur treasury, you are the heiress."

Tory just shook her head as she led them out. The evening passed quickly but the last thing Tory's mother told her was simple, "I know I have to leave tomorrow, early tomorrow, but I want you to know I like him." She gave Tory a smile as she diappeared into her rooms and Tory returned to her own.

_Well, so many expectations from so many people but--we did have the essence _connection_. Could those expectations really come true? _She let her thoughts drift back to Alan and his twinkling eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Bronston! come here" General Medorus sat behind his desk deep in thought

The short young man ran in "Yes my lord?"

"Consider this a 'quiz' if you may,"

"Very well my lord" he bowed his head

"Why was Creggs personal report so important?"

"May I have permission to speak freely sir?'

"You may." a look of approval came over the general's face

"Well sir, he assisted you in teaching us -your private weapons- in warfare tactics. He was supposed to capture The Abyss and hold her captive until we also managed to capture Keladry of Mindelan. Then we were going to use a an image so we would not require allegiance just use her skills you taught her."

"Yes but why was his report so important?" his approval was leaving

"So we would be able to know if we needed to send in The Cursing."

"Very good but what do you think we should do now Bronston?"

"Well sir, The Cursing, his alias Carson Branks, is currently in Corus and is collecting information on The Abyss, her alias Tory Lumbershot of Tortall's fief Larstspur, he is gathering this through a connection with one of the Abyss' companions. We should now have him move in and make the kill."

"Very well, you _do_ pay attention. Now who should I send to assist the Cursing? Whisper and..."

"Flash, my lord."

"You Bronston?"

"Yes my lord, as you know, The Abyss is a mage. The Whisper, alias Clarice Shantey, and the Cursing are not and I am sir."

"The Flash, my only personal weapon that has used the gift for his killings, I believe that will work. You will personally carry this news with The Whisper to Tortall and locate The Cursing and The Abyss. You will perform the final strike by spring, understood?"

The red head saluted, "Yes my lord."

"Dismissed."

Bronston, The Flash, left. Leaving General Medorus to himself in his bland office, thinking,_ No one turns against me Abyss. You may have saved the Lioness' son but can you save yourself?_

* * *

**A/N: **Now a review would be wonderful! Just think the sooner I get 5 reviews the sooner I post. SOunds good to me huh.

Now here is a trivia question for all of you

-Where did I get General Medorus' name? (hint: it's a portion of a name from a Shakespeare play )

the winner get's a small peice of th next chapter so just PM your answer to me

the first person with the correct answer wins


	24. The Naming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is to give you an idea of Tory's background. I know it's on long side hopefully you'll like it.

My normal thank-you's to everyone who reviewed and xxTunstall Chickxx for my editing

Please Review so I know what you're you thinking good or bad

_DISCLAIMER: I am still not Tomora Pierce_

* * *

Tory tossed in her bed, the blankets had been thrown to the floor from her violent jerking as memories from her past flooded into her mind.

XxXxX

_She was sat in a meeting room, the walls were bare except for a single tapestry, a dark green hawk perched on a mountain with outstretched wings on a black background. Beside her there was a young Jason Cardly, on the other was a boy the same age as Jason. He had blond hair and black eyes. He was just as lean and his muscles like wire as they are now. Carson Branks gave quick glance around the room with snake-like eyes until they landed on Tory, he let out a quick "hmph" before the door swung open. _

_General Medorus strode in with several men behind him. The students jumped to their feet and stood at attention. On the opposite side of the room stood three more students. A short red head with a nose that had been broken many times, Ryan Bronston. On Ryan's left stood a girl with blond hair and a scar over her cheek, Luara Maswaft. On his right stood another girl with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a confident look in her eyes, Clarice Shantey._

_"Good morning my soon to be weapons of the great Gallans"_

_"Good Morning my lord" all six of them chorused_

_"Today is a very important day for you, your first official strike. Maswaft what is OUR definition of a strike(?)"_

_The blond girl was unsure of herself, she never was confident, "A strike, my lord, is when a weapon finally makes their kill, It's__ their first move against them and must always be their last move against them. Sir" she stepped back into her line._

_"But My lord, Maswaft has left out why it is their last move against them." Carson stepped forward his head held high._

_"Please explain then Branks" Medorus looked at the boy_

_"My lord it is the last because it must result in either your subjects death or your own. My lord" he bowed his head and stepped back into line_

_"Very good Branks" Medorus walked past him only slap Luara with the back of his hand, but she never even whimpered anymore,"learn from those above you before you become some trollop."_

_"Now as I was saying, today is your official strike. These men behind me helped me teach you and now we help you once more. Several new faces are here they are our mages who will help us in your testing. You will fight a proven warrior of Galla, and kill him, with the help of our mages we will see how you perform. The mage will allow us to see through your victim's eyes, After you have completed your strike, your most memorable attribute will give you your name."_

_XxXxX_

_The scene changed they were seated along an enclosed area, inside was a training ground with packed dirt that was stained with blood. Inside stood Ryan Bronston and one of Galla's knights who had been 'kidnapped'. They began their to fight sword against sword but soon Ryan threw the man back and a suddenly a blast of greenish yellow light brought blindness upon the crowd then the knight lay on the ground with Ryan standing above him. _

_A mage stood, "The flash"_

_Ryan bowed accepting his new name knowing it would spread like a wild fire after he began to perform regular strikes._

_Clarice was next, the knight laughed at her but before he could do anymore she brought up a small double bolt cross bow and loosed the two arrows. The two arrows had a wire connecting them on the back end of them that cut into his throat as it hit and the two arrows swung around his neck pulling the wire tight and cutting into his flesh. A man next to a mage stood and said, "I heard the whisper of the arrows, The Whisper" She turned and bowed accepting her name as The Flash did._

_Jason was up next, he made his strike quick and painless using his gift to put the man to sleep before simply slitting his throat. A man stood, "he shows mercy, The Merciful."_

_Medorus stood, "_THE MERCIFUL! YOU-- YOU--" _he stopped, and brought a leather strap up and slapped it across Jason's chest, " you're lucky you still have a chance to change" he said in a whisper._

_Luara stood in the area now, the knight laughed at her as well. He went to attack her but she came up under his hold and slit his throat. The man fell down on top of her his blood spilled onto her but she climbed out from under him. She stood and began violently shaking, she looked up at everyone before slitting her on throat._

_"She was worthless anyway" Tory heard Medorus say_

_Next was Carson. He toyed with his knight and laughed at him, he would make a slash here and there until he cut across the man's tendon in the back of his ankle. The knight fell to the ground in pain, the boy cut across the man's arteries in his legs and neck before he turned and smiled at his spectators._

_"That boy will be a curse to the world, The Cursing" a man stood slightly frightened._

_Now Tory stood there like she watched her peers do, the knight was twice her size and held a broad sword in his hand. He was one of the stronger knights there and he wasn't about to let her be on the offensive, He swung down on her but she caught the sword in her daggers surprising him with the strength in this twelve year old girl. She spun out of his way and knocked him to the ground, but he kicked her knee back as he hit the ground. She stumbled but threw the dagger, piercing his throat, putting an end to his life. Her eyes were covered in a red flare, her face blank as she stared the man down even as he died. A man stood shaking, "her face was blank, her eyes were empty, she was no human, there is no being such as her, she is nothing. The Abyss" She bowed and left._

_XxXxX_

_The next day the man that observed Tory's killing from here victim's point of view hung from his second floor railing. As every one gathered around the dead man, Medorus pushed his way to the front where he pulled a note off the man._

_To all those that witnesses The Abyss' strike: it was awful I couldn't bear seeing those eyes again. She seemed to have no soul. Words cannot describe what i saw because it was absolute nothingness. The black God's option seemed more welcoming than dreaming of that glare again._

_They all turned to Tory mouths slightly ajar but The Cursing broke the silence with an evil sense in his voice, "Well done, two lives taken with just one death." _

_XxXxX_

She quickly sat up warm tears streaking her cheeks and cold sweat dripping from her brow. "I'll never be free of that gods-forsaken place" she said to her self now noticing that she as shivering from the cold. She pulled her blankets back over her before laying back down.

.xXxXx.

Alanna knocked on Numair's door, this time the tired mage answered, "hello"

"Numair, is Thom here? I can't find him anywhere and beginning to worry"

"Yes he is, he finally passed out over a scroll, did you know that boy could go without any sleep for three days?"

"Unfortunately I did. Could I ask you something?"

Numair nodded and ushered her into a sitting room.

"Numair how much do you know about essence connections(?)"

He looked at the curious knight, "Well some, why?"

"What are the signs?"

"Well Alanna, you know that two people have to be under very certain circumstances not to mention that any of these are very uncommon."

"Yes"

Numair took a deep breath, "Well like you and George, one person would have to have the gift the other the sight. The one with the sight would have to be unconscious and the one with the gift nearby. The person with the sight would then see the other's essence in their mind if they had the connection.

Alanna nodded, "Yes I know of that"

"The only other way I know of is if one person has the gift and the other nothing. Well the mage would have to be close to the other and the other would just feel their presence. The true connections are very rare and even if they exist if one of the people don't have the gift or if the connection isn't strong enough, so why are you asking, you know you and George have this connection."

"It's Alan"

"Really?" Numair looked curious

"Tory healed him and he sensed her and woke up asking for her."

"My my that is interesting" Thom had walked into the room.

"Well good morning dear do you plan to drive yourself mad with studies?" Alanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, until I can find out how Lady Torrianne did those spells."

"Why not ask ?" Numair eyed him

"I did, she wouldn't give me a straight answer." Thom had a pout on

"She might be in a better mood today, try again" Numair smiled as did Alanna.

"I suppose I will." he walked out of the room

"Do you think that bump on the head did something to him" Numair looked at Alanna

She returned his worried look "I think so."

Thom as walking down the hall when suddenly he came upon his brother, "Alan, how are you this morning and where are you off to?"

"Well thank you, I was having breakfast brought up to a friend's room for her and myself" Alan looked concerned

"Is that friend Lady Torrianne ?" a small smile was on Thom's face

"Yes." Alan was even more suspicious

"Congratulations on finding your essence connection little brother and would you ask her if I could speak with her this afternoon about spells?"

Alan eyed his brother, "Yes but what is an ess--" his brother left him mid-sentence _I hope he's off to see Duke Baird, he seems sick to me._

Alan came up Tory's door and rapped loudly on it, he heard someone stumble and muttering. The door opened having Tory standing in the frame. Her hair hung loose, messed up from her violent night, she looked as if she had just thrown on her breeches and her shirt, her brown eyes were red as she rubbed the sleep from them. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting me this morning my lovely lass?" his smile was warm and welcoming.

"No I wasn't, but I should have." She stepped out of the way letting him into her rooms.

"You look awful, didn't you sleep, or were you off fighting armies again?" he walked in and sat down on the couch, "and I'm having our breakfasts brought up"

"Thanks but no I slept but dreams kept me from sleeping peacefully" She sat down next to him

"Was I in them?" he held mischief in his eyes

"No, it was my past" she stared out the windo

"I see, care to elaborate? Like I said, I want to help you take care of yourself" he pulled her close to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders

She looked up into those eyes that were filled with caring and long ago she would have never trusted anyone other than Jason, but now she felt as if she could pour her heart and soul out and never fear of what would come from it, "Well it was how I became known as the Abyss." He held her tighter. She began giving him every detail from her dream and he listened. She remembered it all too well but somehow with him nearby, it seemed less frightening.

"I'm sorry my lass."

"It's okayit's in the past and for some reason you did help."

"I'm glad" he pulled her even closer to him gently kissed her, "I have a question for you though"

She looked up pulling away from him slightly, "You do _that_ and expect me to be able to answer a question logically?"

"Yes because I didn't do something like this" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deeper kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck but he pulled back breaking their kiss. "You are the worse tease I've ever known" she said with a mock glare on.

"Well I wanted a logical answer from you" he raised an eyebrow at her but she just rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, I tryed asking Thom but he--I think he is sick-- he practically skipped away from me but like I was asking; what is an essence connection?"

Tory's brows lowered "Why do you ask?"

Alan looked confused, "Thom said you and I had one."

"Well I guess you should know," she took a deep breath, "It means that our essences have a connection in them and in the simplest way to put it once they come together, you will never feel whole again without being near the other."

"So it's like true lo--"

"Don't say it Alan."

"Why? It isn't the worst thing that can happen to you." he smiled at her.

"Not for me, but for you" She told him but he still looked confused,"I have to leave in the spring and I might not return"

"What do you mean, is it something to do with your mission?" he asked

"yes, Alan I have to go into an army camp single handed, I don't know if I will make it out."

"Of course you will, you can't talk like that." he was worried but she could tell in his voice that he knew it was suicidal but he would never believe it.

They sat there for a moment but a knock on the door broke their silence and in walked Kary and Leena followed by Lachran. They were all caring bits and pieces of breakfast trays.

"We told the servants we'd carry them into you since you are our friends and we decided you could also share" Kary sat the tray down on the small table before taking a seat herself. Lachran and Leena followed Kary before Lachran gave an evil smile to Alan, "You look comfortable."

Tory realized Alan still had his arms wrapped around her, the two had still not recovered from the three just barging in, Tory untangled herself before glaring at Kary. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise(?)"

"We thought you could use the company." Leena said

"But we didn't realie you already had some." Lachran finished Leena's thought, "But since you're both here I also have some news." Everyone watched Lachran; "Well my aunt will be coming here in the next couple of days, and you will get to meet her Tory."

"That's great and all Lachran but Tory here has to go do something and Leena and Kary should go with her." Alan smiled leaning back.

Tory glared at Alan, "Don't you dare." but he just smiled, "Your aunt knows Lalasla, right Lachran?" Alan asked

Lachran nodded.

Kary looked at Tory "What is he saying"

"He better not be saying anything." Tory was still glaring at Alan

"Your mother said you needed to get some dresses and with midwinter coming up, you'll need a few gowns as well, and since Lachran's aunt knows the best dressmaker in Corus, maybe she could get you in for some fittings" Alan shrugged

"That's a great idea" Leena broke in,

"We should wait for Kel though, then all four of us can go in for the fittings, because Kel will have the balls to go to as well and Kary will be welcomed now that she is a captain --"

"and you shall be escorted by a knight" Lachran cut her off

Leena blushed,"You didn't have to tell them just yet"

"We all know so just get over it" Kary told Leena," So we will set a date as soon as Kel gets here, okay Tory?"

Tory was still glaring at Alan who was just smiling, "Sure, dress fittings.." the words seem to turn into curses coming from her mouth.

* * *

A/N: PLease Review!


	25. Related to a Title

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed as well as encourage those who haven't to do so.

Thanks once again to xxTunstall Chickxx

I'm sorry I didn't realize that I forgot to do the final touches on this, but it is fixed now. SORRY

I AM NOT TP

REVIEW!

I have just added a poll to my profile for all of those who are regular readers. Please vote and let me know what you think and if you're really interested in this story send a PM explaining why you voted that way!-THANKS

* * *

The day passed quickly since the Riders were rarely needed, Lachran was only sent out to resolve minor disputes, and Alan claimed his orders were to: "Protect Tortall's smallest army, The Abyss."

Tory went riding one afternoon with Leena and Kary just to find Lachran and Alan sparring when they returned.

The to young men circled each other until Lachran did a side slash at Alan but Alan easily blocked it. "Come on I thought you were the Protector's nephew", he taunted Lachran.

"Shut up you're the lioness' son" Lachran retorted.

"Your relative's title won't help either of you." Kary yelled at them.

The spar got back on track with quick attacks and blocks. Lachran blocked a downward cut from Alan and the to came hilt to hilt. Neither had an advantage because both were the same height, equally muscled, and both were fully trained knights.

Tory watched with Kary and Leena but she realized something,_ He is a real knight. he goes out into danger, and battles. What would I if... _Tory's thoughts were interrupted as Alan broke his trapped hilt free and Tory saw a glint of steel being slipped back into a hidden arm sheath beneath his shirt sleeve. _clever._ she thought_ we learned that trick in Galla**,**_ he rested his sword on Lachran's neck.

"I yield but that's cheating" Lachran accused Alan..

"How did I cheat?" Alan asked

"You used a dagger Alan."

"And that's a Yamani sword Lachran."

"So"

"It has hooks." Alan grabbed Lachran's sword and pushed up on a design on the hilt. A hook designed for catching hilts and pulling them away from the swordsman came out of the tip of the blade. Alan pressed another design, this one produced a small hook near the hilt that was used to hold swords in place when they were trapped hilt to hilt.

Lachran grabbed his sword back, sheathing it, "It was a gift i didn't know--"

"You USED it Lachran"

"Yah, well, daggers aren't part of page training."

"They should be, and my Dad taught me." Alan defended himself.

"Well my aunt gave me this sword."Lachran replied

"And I told you to give your opponents in the practice courts fair warning."

Alan, Lachran, and their spectators whirled around to see a woman in her mid-twenties. her mouse brown hair was just long enough to be pulled back into a short horse tail. Her hazel eyes were framed by long lashes but her plain cotton shirt and breeches had shown muscled arms and legs. her pale blue tunic had the badge of Mindelan on it.

"Aunt Kel." Lachran, forgetting the argument , went to greet the lady knight, "When did you get here?"

They clasped forearms but Kel pulled her nephew into a hug , "We got in late last night, we moved a lotfaster with a smaller gaurd" she released him.

"I'm surprised we didn't see you run to Dom and Alan's rescue" he said with a smirk

"From what I was told someone beat me to it." Kel glanced over the small crowd her eyes lingering on Tory. "Those three know more about it than I do, you know Alan, Kary, and Leena." Lachran gestured to each and Kel nodded, "This, Aunt Kel, is Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur. Tory this is my aunt Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, The Protector of the Small."

Tory gave the proper bow but a page had come running up onto the courts, "Sir Lachran of Mindelan" he bowed, "Sir Lachran, you are requested to see Lord Padraig at once concerning your interests in the page's summer camp."

"I'm sorry but hopefully I'll see you later Aunt Kel, I have to go." Lachran left with the young page.

Kel looked back at Tory, "lady Torrianne is it?"

"I prefer Tory, Lady knight" Tory said

"Just Kel please, and Tory are you who Alanna spoke of?"

"That depends on what was said." Tory replied to the knight

Kel looked the girl in front of her over, "For this spring"

"Then yes I am" Tory saw Kel's eyes move over to Alan, Kary and Leena, her look seemed to ask a question so Tory answered it, "Yes they know of who I am but only Alan knows of this spring"

Kel looked at Tory and Tory knew that look, she had already been declared untrustworthy in the knights eyes.

"So Kel, you usually come here to practice" Alan interrupted

"I was" was all Kel said

"Tory you must see a pattern dance from Kel, she uses a Yamani weapon called a glaive" Alan seemed to notice the growing tension between the lady knight and the assassin and was trying to ease it off of them.

"I know the glaive as well as how to use it." Tory suddenly had a slight look of interest.

"Do you know how to spar?" Kel's look changed to amusement as the two found a common ground

"Well I learned from the Yamani's themselves"

"How?" Alan interrupted again but this time his eyes held concern and confusion and the other's looks became the same. They all knew Tory was trained in Galla, far from the Yamani Islands and no Yamani teachers would go to any length to train a foreigner. "Well a few tactics that none of you would approve of wereused." _Knights and Riders would never consider kidnapping as an appropriate way of learning._ Tory thought as she looked at the disturbed glares she got, "I never did any of it though it was our training master" She tried to explain but figured it was useless, _Why do you want their approval? _She asked herself, _Because you're friends with Kary and Leena, You are more than friends with Alan, and ever since you learned of the Protector you admired her _answered a very blunt part of her mind.

"Don't worry about it, that was just your past." Alan put a hand on Tory's arm and gave her a warm smile

"Seeing as you guys can't even think about anything but practice I'll force you to" Leena broke the silence that had risen, "Kel you still speak with Lalassa and she still does your gowns right?"

"You just couldn't forget could you?" Tory shot a glare at Leena then at Alan who was hiding his laughter.

"What did you have in mind?" Kel askedu going to the midwinter balls, they--" Alan gestured to Kary and Leena, "thought you could get them into fitting with Lalassa."

"Of course, I was going there tomorrow, but, I know Kary has been promoted to Captain, but Leena--"

"Is being escorted--" Kary answered Kel's question, "by a certain nephew of yours."

Leena's cheeks turned crimson

"Don't worry Leena you could be like Tory. Go missing for over a decade then come back and be courting the lioness' son not to mention all of her other 'unique' abilities for a 'lady being presented at court' "

Kary smiled at her friends then took off in a brisk walk.

Kel let a small smile curl on her lips before calling out to Kary, "Do you keep ANY secrets?"

"Just my own." she answered

XxXxX

Two dark figures slid into the room but within no time the young man that was laying in bed jumped up with a short sword in each hand.

"Wait Cursing it's I , Flash, and The Whisper. We have come to give you news and orders from our lord not harm." said Ryan Bronston.

The three assassins put their right hands in a fist and put it over their heart. The assassin's symbol for cooperation, not trust, trust to an assassin was fatal. It was also a sign that said you had the same target and were to work together. "My lord has given instructions for the strike against the Abyss." The flash lowered his fist.

"Continue" the Cursing said loweringhis swords.

"The strike must be complete by spring but the plans are for it to be final on midwinter, and our lord said their can be no mistakes."


	26. Fitting Confrontation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well here we go again pleas review I WANT to know what you have to say (I know theres been 50 some hits on the last chapter so just hit that little button and say 'I READ THIS' )

Thanks to my few reviewers on the last chapter (I hope to see more of you) and Thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx fot looking over everything for me.

_DISCLAIMER:_I AM NOT TOMORA PIERCE (This applies to all my chapters)

* * *

Leena and Tory left for Corus shortly after breakfast since Kel was going to meet them at Lalassa's shop and Kary said she would catch up to them after.  
The shop was almost empty at that time of the day and Kel was talking to a woman who was slightly older, shorter, and much more timid than Kel. Kel was sitting next to a dress box and after seeing it Leena gave a questioning look to Kel who just shrugged, "She knows my measurements and I don't like to be a show piece while she's doing the fittings."  
Leena replied with a "hmph" and walked over to the women.

Lalassa had her in a well fitting gown that flarled out and was a light blue that matched her eyes in no time before she moved on to Tory.  
Lalassa held dress after dress, cloth after cloth up to Tory and yet none seemed to satisfy the seamstress. Lalassa dissappeared into the back of the shop and returned with an elegant dark brown dress. The gown was had dark green embroidery along the sleeves, neckline, and bottom hem.

Tory was told to stand on the stool so Lalassa could place pins and such in the fine matierial. Snickers arose from Leena and Kel as Tory tryed to fidget with the neckline and Lalassa just kept moving it back into place. The neckline was modest but Tory was used to her shirts that only exposed skin MAYBE an inch below her neck.

Lalassa had just decided to drop the bottom hem a couple of inches when when she caught a glimpse of someone outside, She ignored him thinking it was just her imagination. Lalassa began to work on the sleeves again when Tory saw him again, and there was no mistake who he was with that ghost white hair, snake like eyes, and evil smirk.  
Tory jerked away hitting the pins that Lalassa held an stalked outside the door leaving Lalassa wide-eyed as the girl paid no attention to the many pins sticking out of her arm.

* * *

Just as Carson turned around after kissing his sweetheart good bye, he was shocked to see The Abyss.  
"Oh... umm... Tory this is Carse." Kary said as her cheeks began to blush.  
Carson's eyes narrowed as he began to think quickly, "Abyss" was all he hissed.  
"Cursing" Tory replied in the same tone. Carson crossed his arms over his chest. his fist were turned so the thumb and forefinger were pressed to his chest. the assassin's sign for a double-crosser. Someone who betrayed their fellow assassins and will end up being betrayed or foolishness will allow someone to get close enough to you and plunge to daggers into your chest. Neither of the assassins were aware that at those words Kary had shrunk up against the wall.

"You're a worthless traitor, you ruined our plans you--" Carson was cut off by Tory, "Shut up you fool, look what happened to you, to all of us, and you're as bad as Medorus himself."

"Don't _you dare_ say his name" Carson said

Both were speaking in dangerously quiet voices oblivious to the gaping girl up against the wall.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Tory's hand fell to a hidden dagger like Carson's did.

"I'll--you'll--argh--you'll pay." Carson looked as if he wanted to attack but something held him back and he slid into the crowd and took off at a run. Tory quickly pursued, leaving Kary staring into the crowd.

* * *

Kary rushed into the shop, "Kel-Leena- HURRY!"Kary explained the entire confrontation in a frantic tone. they rushed out the door, "What does Carse look like?", Leena asked Kary who scanned the crowds"His hair is ghost white and he's a bit taller than me--there!" Kary saw them and pointed to the crowd up ahead. and there was a guy with white hair and a girl close behind him in a dark brown dress.

"Gods how does she run in that thing" Kel said taking off after them

"I've got a better question. how does she get through these throngs" Leena replied shoving past people.

* * *

Tory was just feet behind Carson both at a fast sprint weaving in and out of people, carts, and everything else.Carson ducked under a horse and turned into a shop. The horse reared back kicking Tory's arm as shielded her haed but she continued her pursuit following Carson into the shop and through the thicket of customers in the front. They dodged the yelling shopkeeper as they ran through the back door and into an alley back onto the main streets.

* * *

"Where did they get to now?" Leena as standing on a rain barrel to see above the crowds, but suddenly a white head ran past them knocking the barrel, Leena, and Kel to the ground, Not three steps behind him came a girl in a brown dress who shoved past Kary throwing her into the large puddle that soaked Kel and Leena. "There they go!" Kary and Leena chorused, the three junmped to their feet and began their chase again.

The people never seemed to budge an inch, no yells from shoppers, and no fallen wares as the to trained assassins ran. The lady knight and Queen's Riders weren't having as much luck. Kel and Kary hit their heads on the small overhanging signs and the goods the stall owners had hanging up, and Leena kept running into carts because she couldn't see over the people.

* * *

Tory followed Carson into a blacksmith's shop, Leena, Kel, and Kary were several strides behind them. one of the many smiths dropped hot metal into water and a huge cloud of steam arose blurring everyone's vision. They all heard a male's yelp of pain as Carson and Tory ran into a smith that had just pulled hot iron from a forge, the three followers slowed to avoid the same fate. Carson ran out the back clutching his leg and Tory clolse behind. He pulled two daggers free from his belt sheaths and jumped at the wall using the knives to pick his way up a wall. Tory released her own daggers and jumped at the wall but couldn't. The sleeve that was pinned to her arm held it down so she couldn't swing up. She looked up just in time to see Carson dissappearing over the roof.

Her emotions finally caught up to her, pain from the pins her arm and thre burn on her leg and yet more dominantly rage.Fury from just now letting one of the world's deadliest assassins escape to cause damage. In stead of crying out in her anger she slammed a dagger into the brick wall. Most assassins will use the daggers by placing the blade between the stone and the mortar but now she went against all her training and sliced deep into the rock, leaving marks. Tory turned to face the two Riders and the Lady Knight who were gasping for air like Tory. "He got away." was all she said before yanking the pins from her arm and limping past her friends back to lalassa's Shop.

* * *

They finished their dress fittings, somehow Tory kept the gown in perfect condition except for a few wrinkles. She never said a word other than her final order of plain dresses and her request for extra room in her midwinter gown so she could hide more daggers, and even then her tone was dry and empty. Kel walked Tory to her rooms making sure she didn't do "anything stupid" as Leena put it, and still Tory kept her attention intent on her thoughts. The other three decided the best solution would be to send Alan and Alanna in after Tory had a good night's sleep.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!

There is a poll up on my profile, WOULD YOU READ A SEQUEL TO THE ABYSS? please vote thanks

* * *


	27. Duani

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you goes out to all of the amazing reviews and of course xxTunstall Chickxx for editing.

Tell me what you think in a review or a PM good, Bad, worse than anything else you ever read? :D

Last there is a poll up on my profile after chapter 30 it will closed so VOTE NOW  
**WOULD YOU READ A SEQUEL TO THE ABYSS?** Feel free to send a PM explainig why or why not.

_DISCLAIMER: I am no where close to being Tomora Pierce I am far to busy to write a real book._

* * *

Alan arrived with breakfast the next morning wearing his usual charming smile,

"They told me what happened but what's your side?" Alan moved into her rooms, setting the tray on her table. He sat down on the couch and pulled Tory down next to him.

"I let him get away." Tory was still depressed,

"He made the sign for a double crosser, now I'm a target."

"Why's this?" Alan brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I know too much about the training, the plans, the people, I've sided with Tortall and they know it. They want me dead. Depending on Kary's situation they might try to kill her too. If she helped them, she's find if not she will most likely be on the target list."

"Well Kary didn't purposely help them, ma and Numair each ran a truth spell on her." Alan seemed to be thinking this problem through as thoroughly as Tory.

"I'll have to ask her about his behavior and we'll have to work from there."

Alan nodded agreeing with Tory,"Don't worry lass we'll get this under control, we've help coming in you know."

"Really? Who?" Tory's mood seemed to lighten

"Well da's working on collecting information on the gracious Gallans, Raoul and ma are working on preparing the armies, Thom and Numair are checking the protection and detection spells, you should help them. Hmmm let me see... Ma said she as having some extra help brought in but i don't know who, and Daine is helping Da with spies." he rapped his arms around his lass, "So don't worry, you may be the smallest army but you still have an entire realm behind you."

She flashed a smile to match his and leaned her head on his chest, "I hate it when you make some sense."

A quick knock came from the door and two people burst in, Tory picked her head up off Alan's chest, "Does everybody just barge in all the--"Tory stopped abruptly and pulled out of Alan's arms to greet her guests.

The Lioness stood off to the side showing a girl the same age as Alan with his strawberry blond hair and his green hazel eyes. She had a scar in one eyebrow and her nose was small and delicate but it showed signs of being broken before.

"ALY!" Alan stood up and grabbed his sister, pulling her into a back breaking hug, " Where is my niece and nephew Aly?"

"They're with Nawat visiting Da. Now did we happen to interrupt something Alan, Tory?" Aly cocked an eyebrow as she peered around her brother's shoulder to look at Tory who, like Alan, had a pink tint in her cheeks.

"Of course not." Alan rescued Tory from answering. Aly pushed Alan out of the way so she could greet Tory, "How have you been, Abyss? Hopefully my mother has been treating you well, it seems as if my twin has."

"Oh shut it Duani! This is how you repay me after all my efforts. You know my arm still gets sore in the cold and my hand cramps whenever I even LOOK at a quill." Tory crossed her arms

"You offered to help, and besides, it was him I was making fun of." Aly jerked her head at Alan

"Yes, but I was still a victim." Tory crossed her arms and added a false pout and she saw Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two can tell why you became such quick friends, now, we have work to tend to." Alanna looked over the assassin and the spy master.

"You still can't relax ma?" Aly flopped back onto the couch swinging her legs over the edge.

"We agreed you two would help your father with the Gallan's" Alanna told Aly setting some papers on Tory's desk.

"Well I personally want to torment my sister's children and so does Tory." Alan walked over a slung an arm around Tory's shoulders.

"Well you and Aly may go for a while but Tory and I need to review a few things." Alanna began to unfold maps, "Now Alan you are free for the time being but Aly, you need to be here by tomorrow morning."

"But Tory--" The twins said together then turned to stare at each other.

"Don't worry, I'll be by later, she can't keep me forever." Tory's smile could rival Aly's and Alan's for mischief.

"You've spent far too much time around these two."Alanna said before pushing her children towards the door.

She came back and sat next to Tory, "I'm sorry but this is important."

"Don't worry Alanna. Now, we agreed to have a small group for this spring, less attention."

Alanna nodded, "One group of Riders for speed, two squads of the Own for force--."

* * *

"So how have you been my dear brother?" Aly said to Alan as they walked through corridors

"Dreadful, I've only seen you everyother midwinter and that's even rushed, if there is a whiff of something happening in the isles." Alan had some sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm not talking about you and only you." She shoved him lightly, "I was talking about you and Tory. I heard you had an essence connection and I've heard Ma's musings on this, but what's yours?"

"Aly you're prying."

She continued to talk just to get him to, "I like her. She seems as if she could handle the Swoop but she ids the heiress of Larstspur and that's on the other side of the realm but Da says he'll have work for her here in Corus. I fhe doesn't put her to use i know I will have proper work for her in the Isles and you'll be more than welcome to join her--"

"Fine. I'll answer, but just relax for a moment." Alan sighed in his defeat, "Now what do you want to know?"

Aly was smiling for getting him to crack,"I thought you knew me better than that Alan, everything and anything of course."

As Alan began he seemed to stare off into space thinking of Tory with glassy eyes, "Where do I start? She knows when to be serious , when to joke. She clever and funny. She may come off as a pessimist but it's really that she's realistic and once you get past that, it's optimism. She seems to know exactly what I'm thinking--"

"Okay, okay, the poor girl, knowing what you think." Aly was trying not to laugh at her brother's infatuation with her friend.

They had finally reached Alanna's and George's suite of rooms and Aly gave a quick rap on the door before entering. Two men sat in the main room, one was the twins' father, the other was about six foot tall with raven black hair and deep set brown eyes. His skin was dark but not like that as a Raka's or Bahzir's but a brown sugar color.

"Alan."

"Nawat."

The Black haired man stood to greet his brother-in-law. Alan then picked up his five year old niece and tossed her over his shoulder. She was like a young Aly but with her father's raven black hair and and tanned skin tone. then Alan scooped his three year old nephew up as well. He had his father's looks but Aly's and Alan's strawberry blond hair and green-hazel eyes.

"I still think you forgot to grow J.J." Alan teased his nephew, Jeorge Junior Crow because he was built like his father.

"Put us down Uncle Alan." squealed a young Aleea Crow.

"If you insist Aleea" Alan smiled at the commanding five year old.

* * *

"Tory that's suicidal!" Alanna practically yelled.

"It's impossible for an army to get close enough to attack and even a for a small group it would be suicidal and I would prefer to have one person going on a suicidal mission rather than many." Tory retorted just as angrily as Alanna

"I can't just let you do something like this." Alanna's eyes flashed with concern not anger this time, the woman was growing attached to this young assassin.

"Don't worry It has to be done." Tory tried giving a reassuring smile but it had no success.

"We can find someone else to--" Alanna began

"You know as well as I that I'm the only person that can get in there and have a slight chance of leaving, not to mention, no one else is dolt enough to to be willing to go on this mission." Tory gave another weak smile.

"You're right, I just don't want to admit it. Let's look over supply inventory for our trip to New Hope." Alanna was leaning on the desk rubbing her eyes. When she looked up Tory was gone, "TORY!" she yelled than jerked around to look at the balcony, sure enough a young woman hopped off the edge, slid down the wall using her daggers to slow her fall then flipped into an open window.

Tory cut through a hallway, barely avoiding Alanna by jumping out another window. There she decided she would just climb on the wall up to where she suspected Aly and Alan to be. She pulled herself up onto the balcony railing and sat watching the scene of Alan playing on the floor with the two children, she suddenly felt a sting in her chest knowing she wouldn't have a future to look forward to after this spring. Suddenly an arm wrapping around her shoulders brought her back to where she was.

"Looks like we have company."Aly yelled to the men inside, "Don't worry, Ma won't check here for a while so come in, we are having lunch brought up."

"You know Aly, you're the only one to ever catch me." Tory said as they walked into the room.

"But you were never really trying that hard" Aly's voice was sarcastic but it was just to hide the truth.

"TORY!" Aleea and JJ yelled, jumping up to run over and grab onto Tory's legs and she returned their affection.

"So the barbarians have taken a liking to you huh." Alan teased as he rose off the floor finally free of his captors. He gave a thoughtful smile watching Tory ruffle JJ's hair while hugging Aleea.

"They latched onto her almost like their Aunt Dove and you." Aly referred to her friend, the queen of the Copper Isles, Dovesary Balitang.

The group relaxed as Tory, Aly, and George settled into a conversation about a small uprising in the Copper Isles, Alan and Nawat rolled their eyes at them before striking up their own discussion on the differences of a knight's hand-to-hand combat style and a crow's as the children went back to playing on the floor.

The peace in the room was removed when Alanna came through the door, "I can't find her anywhere she just vanished. Alan have you seen--FREEZE!" Tory was about to bolt out the window again when a violet fire swarmed around her in mid-step, half way out the door to the balcony.

"You are too good sometimes" Alanna said bleakly.The violet fire lowered off of Tory's head allowing her to speak but otherwise rendered her immobile.

"I _LOATHE_ immobilization spells but at least yours are _visible._" There was some anger that flashed in Tory's eyes, always a good thing compared to when her eyes were blank.

"You left when we had work to do." Alanna began to scold Tory.

"If you don't mind I would rather live right now, not plan my death." Tory's statement was blunt and brought almost everyone's jaw to a half gaping position.

"Tory I'm sorry--"

"Don't be, we already discussed this . Now I hate to be rude but I must go and I don't feel the need of company." Turquoise streams began to flow inside the violet fire, searching for a crack. Tory's mouth curved into a victorious yet subtle grin as the violet wall shattered and Tory leapt out the door over the railing.

Alan and Alanna went to pursue but neither of them could move. "What--" Alan began but Aly's snickering stopped him."She put immobilizing spells on you." Aly had the sight like her father but her's was much more powerful. Alanna began to search for a crevice in the barrier like Tory but couldn't even find a dent.

"She's good." muttered Alanna

"And now you have two wait for her to lower it or for it to wear off." Aly thought for a moment, "I'll go get her. Nawat would you--" she gestured towards the children who were still playing.

Nawat smiled at his wife, "Of course Aly bright eyes." and with that Aly took off after Tory.

"Well you two have yourselves in a mess don't you?" George was answered by a glare from his wfe and a matching one from his son, one of the few looks Alan got from his mother.

* * *

Aly caught up to Tory on a niche in the wall. Tory was about to leave again but Aly stopped her with a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "Something's bothering you and it's not just this mission."

Tory ignored her, debating whether or not to tell Aly and Aly waiting patiently.

"All those years of training and I seem to be forgetting all of it." Tory started

"Well with the way you evaded my mother, it's hard to tell." Aly joked lightly but it was true.

"Not physically but mentally."

Aly listened for Tory to continue

"In Galla we were trained to not get connected to anything or anyone, we ere prepared to take anyone's life including our own at any moment and even plan our own death so long as it took down our target.

"I know, I ran into one of your people a few years back. We had him captured and stripped him of all his weapons and anything else he could take the black god's option with but...he broke his own neck right in front of us." Aly was shaking her head trying to remove the thought from her mind.

"The Bat, he was two years older than me. Mean boy. Now, I can barely imagine walking into my own death."

Aly took this in quicker than most people, "Is it such a bad thing, not being willing to die at any given second. I mean, now you have a reason to live at least, friends, family, and ...we'll just call him a connection." she gently shoved Tory but those words stuck to the young assassin

"No I guess it's not bad but it's still a change." Tory's mood seemed more at ease now

"I imagine it is. Even though I don't think your connection is the best of choices. In fact if you wanted, I could get rid of him for you." Aly's smile was that of a child's who was plotting against a sibling.

"No, I think I'd like to keep him a bit longer. Come on old lady I'll race you." Tory jumped to her feet on the ledge and began the climb back up the wall.

Aly was close behind, "Be careful who you call 'old' child, you are courting my twin, Abyss."

"Good point Duani, now pick up the pace."Tory sped up doing a marvelous display up the wall.


	28. A Cold Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I realized I've only been updating once a week and I'm in an AMAZING mood right now(if you want to know why check out my profile and vote on the poll while you're there). I don't know when the next update will be I am currnetly reading the Twilight saga and completely engulfed in it. :D

So thanks alot to those that have reviewed and of course xxTunstall Chickxx she is amazing for checking my chapters.

So review and let me know what is on your mind when you're reading this.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not, have never been, and never will be Tomora Pierce _

* * *

The days turned into weeks as Tory helped Alanna and Raoul with inventory and supplies. Then Tory would help Aly and George with the spying and messages. Last, but what Tory considered the most important, was improving all the protection spells around the royalty with Numair and Thom. Thom, to Tory's surprise, was actually pleasant to be around but no one knew why. Kary was running back into Corus again with an unknown sweetheart but she swore that it was someone that wouldn't cause problems for Tory like her last suitor. This just disappointed Tory even more because she often found her thoughts drifting to green hazel eyes and a tall muscular knight who was also kept away on duties.

Alan would try to come see Tory at least once a week but he was assigned to help train new men of the Own off and on.

Tory was starting to feel trapped with all this planning so Aly managed to get her parents to let her and Tory go down to the market but forgot to mention that they were going to try and spy on Carson. George quickly caught on and forbid them to go again and he assigned two of his own to follow Carson, but this still gave them little success.

Finally the true signs of winter were upon them, feet of snow in the castle yards and people bustling around market stall for Midwinter gifts, including Tory and her Rider friends.

"What should I get him?" Leena asked Tory and Kary, whose mind was obviously else where as they were going through a stall of tunics.

"It's Lachran, so, think 'knight'" Tory told her

"I can't afford Raven Armory." Leena replied wandering over to a second string dagger seller.

"I'll help you, you too Kary" Tory told them but Kary still wasn't paying attention.

"I couldn't ask you to Tory." Leena tried to convince her.

"Nonsense, I have Larstspur's treasury at my hands and it's ancient even if the fief isn't well known, it has a nice sum in it, so come on." Tory grabbed the two and dragged them towards the armory.

Leena began to look over polishing kits when Tory finally asked Kary, "Who are you thinking about?"

"Huh-- what-- no one." Kary quickly avoided her gaze.

"You really should tell me, considering your last."

"Listen I'm sorry but I'll tell at midwinter, okay?"

Tory was kept from replying by Leena's call, "I'm ready, let's go" Leena had finally decided on a sword sharpening and polishing kit.

The three were leaving when Leena finally asked Kary and Tory,"So what did you get your sweets?" she had a small smile on showing some taunting but otherwise curiousity.

"An opal" Kary said absent minded. Tory and Leena both turned to look at her.

"Could he possibly be a mage?" Tory asked the startled Kary knowing opals were used in many spells.

"I've gotta go" Kary left the two at almost a run

"Well we know he's a mage, now, but you haven't answered yet" Leena watched Kary leave

"It's a simple dagger on a chain." Tory replied, "But I'm going to do my own little twist to it."

"Really"

"Yep"

"Care to elaborate"

"Nope"

"Should we make sure to not barge into your rooms that morning?" Leena had a mischievous smile on.

"You should stop doing that anyway, but not for the reasons you're thinking of." Tory raised a brow

"What did you think my reasoning was--gasp--why Tory! Get you mind out of the cesspool!" Leena told her sarcastically with a hand over chest.

"I have to keep it there whenever I talk to you." Tory raised her own smile.

"Why I never" Leena pouted away but Tory rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. The two walked in silence for some time before Leena broke it again, "You know, we should go grab a couple of knights and go skating."

"What?"

"There's a small pond barely anyone knows about, back behind the Rider's barracks, maybe we could get Kel and Dom to go as well."

"That would be nice but Alan and Dom are practicing with the Own right now." Tory wasn't really paying attention.

"So what? You're a crafty assassin I'm sure you can find a a way to lure two men away from their swords for the afternoon, and I'll find Kel, there's rumor going around her and Dom are betrothed." They had finally reached the castle and Leena left to go in search of Kel and Lachran. Tory left to go to the winter practice courts.

* * *

Tory saw the men sparing with each other inside of a large indoor practice court, Dom and Alan stood back watching. The men were focused on their matches as were their commanding knight and officer. _Should I just ask if they want to go or just take them? _Tory pondered her thoughts from a shadowed corner next to a servants entrance. _They said they wouldn't leave early to day sooooI'll ust take them._

A few soft snaps from Tory's fingers and a small spark of turquoise came up next to Dom and Alan's temples. The two men were now unconsciousbut still standing. More barely audible snaps from Tory and the men left the practice courts and began to walk towards this frozen pond with small flicks of turquoise showing around their joints.

Tory hurried off out the servants door up to Alan's rooms were she picked the lock to his door. Inside of a small closet in his sitting room she found a pair of skates that would strap onto his boots. She then made her way to her room where she grabbed her cloak and skates. The last stop she made was in the Own's barracks were she picked another lock to get into a trunk at the end of an officers bed were she found Dom's skates. Now that all these tasks were complete she took off to the pond herself only to find Lachran, Leena, and Kel watching the two men that only seemed conscious, and were leaning against trees speaking about the weather, unfortunately they were claiming the weather was too hot when you could see your breath in the air.

"Why do I have a feeling this is your doing?" Kel asked Tory suspiciously

"She's the one that called me crafty." Tory replied and jerked a thumb at Leena before she snapped her fingers again and the two men that were complaining about how hot the weather was suddenly pulled their eyelids apart and lurched after seeing their new surroundings.

Alan just shook his head as he listened to Tory's eaxplanation, Dom just lingered closer to Kel, grateful to be relieved of his duties but wary of their companion.

Shortly after, two figures came out from the shrubs, a tall lanky man with raven black hair and a woman with strawberry blond hair and a mid-sized height. "We were just wandering about looking for a placeto skate when we stumbled upon you." was Aly's excuse to Leena, Lachran, Kel, and Dom but to Alan and Tory it was "Honestly, I'm a spymaster. Two men walking around like they're half dead talking about this 'heat wave', I knew you had to be at the bottom of this."

The groups slowly began their entrance onto the ice slowly at first all except Tory. She took to the ice in fast strides doing spins and leaps in the air.

"Show off!" Aly yelled, her skating abilities had not been what they used to be, growing up on the southern coast of Tortall and then living in the temperate islands. Nawat was also clumsy for the same reason. The others seemed to be comfortable but Tory was very vivid in her show.

"How are you so good at this?" Leena asked Tory

"Well we always had alot of ice in Larstspur." she paused and decided that Dom will also know about her past, "And in northern Galla we were trained to be able to steal from the merchants that came through with sleighs on the ice. The snow would show our tracks so we had to use these really fine skates" she held up one of her feet as she passed, "the tracks are barely noticeable but it's hard to balance at first." Tory flipped herself up so she could walk on her hands across the ice. Most of her group just shook their heads but Dom and Kel still kept their distance.

"You are crazy." Aly told her

"Is there anything you can't do?" Alan said it sarcastically but everyone was beginning to wonder the same thing

"Yes, I can't swim. Where I trained we barely had time to learn or when we did have time it was too cold, the water was frozen. That, and it's too noticeable, Carson and I created a way that only required you to learn to hold your breath for long periods of time." Tory was now skating backward circles around them.

"You see, you would hold two weights and carry them across the bottom of the body of water. You had to be able to hold your breath for quite a while but you could take a few breaths from an air sack you carried for longer trips, but that was it." she shrugged and did another flip.

"So you can't swim but you can walk under water?" Alan asked slightly amused

"Yep." Tory seemed perfectly comfortable out on the ice. Tory went to do another flip out on the far side of the ice her blades hit the ice lightly but it was thin in the center. It shattered and she plunged into the deep frigid water.

She thought quickly looking for an escape, the opening she fell through was nowhere. She managed to kick her way up to the ice. She hooked a dagger into the ice and began slicing at it with another. She never took her deep breath, she could hold it but only if she was prepared to. Right now , she wasn't. She finally began to panic she hacked faster, and faster as she began to shiver in the water her grip was loosening on the one blade holding her near the surface. Her eyes were fighting to stay open from the lack of oxygen. She was losing consciousness.

"Where is she?!" Alan was looking around under the ice frantically for the girl that had just fell beneath the ice. Lachran was next to the hole with Leena and Dom. Kel was helping Alan look for her with Aly.

"Look." Kel pointed to a shadow under the ice.

They all crowded around the ice and began to strike the ice with their skates to get at Tory with slow success.

Aly looked up just in time to see her brother, "Alan, NO!". Alan dropped the cloak he was wearing and dove head first into the hole where his sweetheart had just dropped.

He began to swim over to the where he could see his friends and he pulled the blades out of the ice._ She'll probably kill me if I don't save these too. _He swam straight down before grabbing her around the waist and pulled her up.

She began to open her eyes she was wrapped in a semi-dry cloak and in the arms of Alan who was jogging up towards the castle with their group on his heels. she groaned and looked up, "What?"

"Ironic how you were just explaining that you can't swim before you fell through." Aly was slightly out of breath next to Alan "You need to see a healer too." Alan added

"I'll save you the trouble." a turquoise shimmer came up from Tory, "I'm fine, just really cold, you guys must have got me out right away."

"He did but you should still get into dry clothes immediatly." they slowed but Alan still look concerned

"Will you let me walk?" Tory cocked an eyebrow

"No." was Alan's flat reply

* * *

Alan, Nawat, and Aly brought Tory up to her rooms. Kel and Dom departed after being assured Tory was fine. Lachran and Leena went to have hot tea brought up. Nawat and Aly sat after shedding their wet cloaks and boots. Alan brought Tory into her bed chamber and sat her down. He turned to leave but she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss just out of view from the sitting room. The kiss seemed to melt him from inside out before she broke away and whispered in a truly meaningful voice , "You don't know how grateful I am."

He spoke as softly as she did, "It was that bad?"

"For me. It was one of the few times I was really scared." She looked up into those green hazel eyes and he saw those emotions in her eyes that were only displayed for him.

"I would never let you drown Tory."

"It was the feeling of not being able to save myself or accept my demise."

"We'll worry about it later. Now get into some dry clothing unless you want some help." Alan had his usual twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Get out." she rolled her eyes and shoved him out the door.

"What? I was going to send Aly in." he said to the door that was shut in his face

"Whatever." she replied as Aly was snickering with Nawat.

The other two returned with tea and somehow managed to banter with the other four late into the night until they all retired to their beds.

* * *

_"Come on Torrianne, swim!" yelled a young Carson. Each ankle and wrist had a weight tied to it_

_"I--can't" she spluttered trying to keep herself up taking in water and air at the same time._

_"Over here sir" she heard Jason call with Medorus right behind him._

_"This is all the emergency included?" Medorus let out a great laugh_

_"He's _drowning_ her sir." Jason pleaded_

_"Either she learns or she's weak and dies" was his humor-filled reply_

_Jason jumped into the warm pond and cut away the weights before towing in the drowning girl back to shore._

_--_

_The scene changed she was sitting on the floor of a cold room with three bleeding cuts running down the length of the bottom of each foot. and she could hear Jason's cries from the next room._

* * *

Tory sat up in her bed gasping for air, she pulled one of her feet up and ran a finger down one of the three faded scars on the bottom of her foot making sure they were closed. She shut her eyes in relief, she was shivering from the cold but she removed her blankets anyway, feeling like they were constricting her breathing. Tory curled up into a ball to keep warm before closing her eyes again.

A/N: Now review then answer the Poll WOULD YOU READ A SEQUEL TO THE ABYSS?


	29. Midwinter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well you are going to hate the end of this chapter. ha ha!  
Thanks again to xxTunstall Chickxx for editing and everyone else who reviewed.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tomora Pierce_

* * *

The time for Midwinter celebrations had come, and everyone was attending the balls and banquets. Tory agreed to attend only one ball with Alan. She claimed she couldn't be presented in the public eye that often. It was Midwinter Day, that night was going to be the ball she would attend, the longest night all year.

Tory woke to find Midwinter gifts set on her sitting room table. Lachran had sent her a box of Carthaki sweets. Leena had given her a small silver clasp for a cloak. Kary had given her a small saddle bag. Alanna and George had sent her a new sword and a note saying that she should work on her swordsmanship so they could have a proper duel and an invitation to spend that fall in Pirate's Swoop. Aly, Nawat, and their children sent a Sarong and sash with dagger sheaths hidden inside the sash from the Copper isles, Tory laughed at this. Then Alan's gift, it was a dagger with a three inch blade with a glass hilt and pieces of turquoise scattered inside of the glass. Then next to the arm sheath for it, was a necklace. It was on a silver chain with a turquoise pendant carved into the shape of the Larstpur coat of arms, a crescent moon on top of two crossed arrows.

She loved her presents, she couldn't remember the last time she actually got them, her past Midwinters had been spent training, she leaned back on her couch, remembering her past.

* * *

_"You will take this in stride." Medorus said as he threw a bucket of water over the training assassins, "You must be able to take anything and force yourself to stay in pain."_

_He walked over into a small shed with a warm fire inside as Tory and the others sat in the snow, drenched and cold. The night air sank in on them, Luara began shivering and she crawled towards the shack in search of warmth. Medorus kicked her before he had one of the guards drag her off._

_The morning was coming, the rest were shaking violently. They all lived but they were shocked to see that only those with the gift had managed to keep from getting frostbite and for that they were accused of using their gift to keep warm and received another round of beatings._

* * *

Tory caught herself rubbing the wrist that was broken from that night. She shook her head clearing her thoughts when a knock on her door brought her to her feet, noticing that she was still dressed in her nightshirt.

"Tory" called Alan from outside her door and he inched it open a bit until he saw her and he came in, "I would like to thank you for the gift, it's very nice" he used his overly noble voice trying to sound proper. He held up a gold chain that dangled off his neck, on it was a small dagger, maybe three inches long, hilt and blade. The hilt was glass and it had flecks of turquoise in it as it hung from the chain.

"Don't be showing that off to much. You'll need it." She told him sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Why is that?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

She tapped it and turquoise flared inside the glass, "It holds some of my essence."

Alan's eyes widened, "Why? I thought you kept all your essence hidden."

"I do, but I can't keep all of it inside my body," she pulled a small locket out from under her night shirt, it was plain and hung on a simple cotton cord, "this is where I try to keep all of the essence that I can't keep inside. It's spelled so no one will ever notice it. The extra you now have--just in case."

"Tory if someone else get's a hold of this they could use it against you."

"It's something I'm willing to risk. If the --unfortunate-- happens to me, that's pure essence it will never fade. You will never have to worry about the connection we have so long as you have that."she tapped the dagger again.

"But I want that connection Tory." Alan looked into her eyes searching for something, but he wasn't sure what.

She looked away, "I know Alan. So do I, but once you have found a connection like that and you lose it, you will have a void in your life that nothing will be able to fill and I can't let you ever go through that." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest holding back tears.

Just then there was another rap on the door and in came Leena, Kary, Aly, and the dressmaker Lalassa. Tory pushed herself out of Alan's grip regaining her composure. "I thought you were going to stop this."

"I knew we shouldn't have barged in this morning, I just knew." Leena claimed, ignoring Tory.

"Alan, it's usually best that you don't visit my friends until they are dressed." Aly gave her rogue like grin that she got from their father.

"I'm leaving now." Alan said watching the dress box under lalassa's arm

"Have fun Tory." he slipped out the door and the women heard his chuckles down the hall.

"Now we have less than twelve hours to make it seem like you have just returned from the... convent." Aly said and Leena and kary shuddered at the last word.

* * *

Many hours later Tory stood atop a great staircase leading down to the grand ballroom. She had managed to fight off the corset and and lip rogue but she also slipped a few extra long daggers onto her person after the others left to get ready themselves. She now wore the dark brown gown with the forest green embroidery on it but in addition she put on the necklace she received that morning.

"Well this is a shock." Alan had come up beside her. He was wearing a forest green tunic and full breeches over a brown shirt. The clothing was simple but he made it elegant and the colors really emphasized his eyes.

"What's that?" Tory asked him.

"Well other than the fact the others are here without a single mark from a dagger, considering how reluctant to dresses you are and that some how the gowns beauty is completely undermined by your natural one." he smiled at her again

she blushed "Oh, cut it out Alan."

He couldn't answer, the heralds were summoning them, they were to follow Alanna and George down the stairs. Tory's heartbeat raced as they began to descend and heard the heralds proclaim, "Sir Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur." all eyes followed them. She could see some were curious, others seemed unconcerned.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, her and Alan reached the bottom and sank into the crowd watching the others descend and listening to the heralds announcements.

"Seargent Domitan of Masbolle and his betrothed, lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

"Sir Lachran of Mindelan and Corporal Emeleena Listfulae of the Ninth Queen's Riders group."

"Lord Thom Cooper, heir of Olau, and Captain Karyline Crosse of the Ninth Queen's Riders Group"

All the heads of Tory, Alan, Lachran, and Leena jerked up as Kary began her descent down the stairs on the arm of the mage. Kary looked at them and blushed just before they reached the bottom and came to stand next to their group of friends. Alan raised his brows at his brother who answered with a crooked grin that he rarely used. Leena and Tory turned their attention to Kary who mumbled something along the lines of, "I told you he would be a threat to Tory." Kary was saved from further embarrassed as the music began to play and the young womens' escort pulled them out to dance.

"Who would have guessed it?" Alan told Tory as they danced and watched his brother with their friend.

"I wouldn't have." was Tory's reply.

The night passed quickly before King Jonathan stood to announce the that everyone was welcome to leave at any time. Tory was there in the crowd when she heard a click that her ears have always been trained to listen for. Her head jerked up scanning the second floor, and that's when she saw it, the glimpse of a crossbow being aimed at the king.

A/N: Now the more reviews I get thae faster I can update. :D


	30. Balls, Banquets, and Assassins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my editors it's great getting your feed back.

Now here it is the battle everyone has been waiting for.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tomora Pierce_

* * *

Tory was there in the crowd when she heard a click that her ears have always been trained to listen for. Her head jerked up scanning the second floor, and that's when she saw it, the glimpse of a crossbow being aimed at the king.

The crowds were beginning to leave when Alan saw a jerk of movement from Tory out of the corner out of his eye. When he turned to see what happened she was gone and in her place was her dark brown gown and soft leather slippers. Alan looked over to his mother over to his mother, who somehow managed to work her way up to Jon and Thayet. George and Raoul managed to push themselves through the chaos as well. Aly spoke to Alanna softly and pointed to the wall next to the King. Alan followed his sister's gaze until his eyes landed upon something unusual, realization flooded over him. In the wall were two daggers with glass hilts and they were pinning two arrows to the wall, The Whisper was here.

* * *

Tory was climbing the wall after throwing her daggers and shedding her gown and slippers thanking Mithros she wore her usual knee-length breeches and Sleeveless shirt under it all. She flipped herself up onto the rafters above the ballroom and saw her dirty blond hair and striking green eyes.

"Well, well, well, Abyss, this is your end." she threw up her small crossbow and released the double bolt. Tory flung her body off the rafter but caught herself with her left hand before she could plummet to the stone floor.

"I'm not one of your's or Carson's play toys Clarice. I can be a threat." Tory almost hissed

"No I suppose you COULD be a threat, that is, if you weren't Tortall's little play toy." The Whisper slammed her heel into Tory's knuckles.

Tory herd popping and a sharp pain in her hand but pulled her hand out from under Clarice and tossed herself back onto the beam in the same motion. Clarice stumbled but she was still confident,

"Tsk,tsk,tsk Abyss, that's enough of this, your time is NOW." she charged at Tory, drawing two long daggers, one slashing oa Tory's head, the other stabbing towards her chest. Tory caught both blades with her own and kicked Clarice's chest, throwing her back and knocking the wind from her. Tory went to follow her attack, but out of nowhere The Flash dropped down between her and The Whisper.

"You too?" Tory dropped her shoulders some but quickly reset her fighting stance.

* * *

"What's going on?" Alan had finally joined his mother and father, the room was now empty.

"Tory disappeared, her daggers stopped The Whisper's double bolts though. We think there is an attack in play but we don't know where they're attacking from or where they're at." Alanna answered

"And we don't want to cause too much distress until necessary." George added

"I'm here." Thom ran into the room and began awakening the protection spells Tory placed around the thrones." Sorry I'm late. These should help but we still need to stay in a protective circle just in case, these are for mage attacks, I don't know how they'll hold up to physical attacks."

Suddenly a blinding yellow green flash came from up above the rafters and they heard a cry of pain before they saw the spectators eyes grew wide as the same yellow green flare slowed down the fall of a young man and woman but a burst of turquoise slowed Tory's descent. Tory was between the two assassins fighting one off with daggers and the other with magic. Alan was about to go to the aide of Tory but as soon as he moved out of his place in the protective lines a plain hilt dagger flew towards the queen it was deflected by a glass hilt one, "NONE of you move from that circle!" Tory yelled over the clash of blades and magic.

"Thom can you do _anything_?" Alan pleaded his brother.

"If I help her I drop these spells. Alan, they're throwing raw power. That's enough to kill anyone without the gift" Thom was apologetic.

"Oh dear Torrianne, that must be your little suitor we heard so much about. Mind if I try him out?" Clarice's voice was like venom in Tory's ears.

"Yes why don't you Whisper?" Ryan gave a huge shove of power towards Tory throwing her across the room and freeing Clarice from the battle. She stalked towards the royalties guardians, "You must be Alan. You know her last suitor ended up on the torturer's table because of her."

Alan refused to answer her with anything other than his drawn sword being brought into a fighting stance and hate flashing in his eyes, he was torn, he knew how fast The Whisper would be if he moved from his place in line but his heart wanted to help Tory.

Clarice went to pull a dagger free of it's sheath but Tory had gotten away from Ryan at the moment and somehow found her way between Alan and The Whisper.

"_Do NOT touch ANY of these people!" _Tory's voice as barely audible but it was deadly and threatening.

Alan caught a glimpse of Tory's eyes, the red flare in the center had consumed the entire eye and was brighter than he had ever seen. Her eyes were empty, fearless, blank, as if there was no soul behind them.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A THREAT?!" The Whisper yelled, she shifted her feet and threw a dagger that was meant to fly past Tory and hit Alan but The Abyss caught it in mid-air and turquoise fire erupted around Clarice. The people heard a shriek of pain before the fire went out and Clarice was on the floor, lifeless.

"Clarice!" Ryan had returned, "I'll Kill you Abyss!" his glare landed on Tory. The yellow-green fire flared up around her, the same spell she had just used on The Whisper but as soon as it engulfed her Alan went to run to her but his father caught his shoulder, "We don't know how many more there are." he told his son with regret.

A wicked grin spread over Ryan's face.

The fire that consumed Tory abruptly flew apart and in the the center The Abyss looked up straight into the eyes of The Flash, "You will regret that." was all she said but in one hand she held a glass hilt dagger that began to shimmer in turquoise, she threw the dagger faster than they could imagine but out of nowhere a fourth assassin dropped down and knocked the dagger down to the floor with a short sword.

"I've had enough of this Flash, I brought some help," The Cursing's eyes met The Abyss' empty ones.

Two more assassins came out of the shadows."I decided a couple of trainees would be enough for for a couple of _knights_" the word dripped from his mouth like a curse, then too The Flash he said, "Everyone here dies but she's _mine_." Carson sprung forward with his sword crashing into Tory's daggers and sparks flew from the connecting metal. The two fought back and forth in that manner, out of the room through a servants door.

"In case you didn't realize it, we don't think highly of the _chivalrous knights_." The Flash said as he inched towards Alan and the other assassins began to close in around the circle.

"Mother keep them safe." Thom whispered before a dark purple flash flew at Ryan throwing him back, away from Thom's brother. Blasts of dark purple and yellow green showed that the two mages were in a heavy battle. The time for caution was over, Alanna pushed her gift into the protection spells Thom left open and the others tightened the circle while Raoul started yelling for guards.

Alan took off after The Cursing and the Abyss but one of the trainee assassins managed to get in front of him. The assassin had to be sixteen at the most but was as big as Raoul.

"They call me The Rockslide" the large youth said in a growl.

A guard came running to help Alan but The Rockslide turned and with immense force, slammed into the guard. Alan heard a crack, the large assassin trainee had broke the man's ribcage and punctured his lungs. A macabre grin came to his face, "Your turn." he looked at Alan but the other called out for him, his partner was surrounded by guards. Alan made a break for the exit but he saw his brother hit the ground and The Flash take off climbing up a column along the wall. Alan turned to go to his brother but he was torn again.

"Alan! Go! He's fine" Alann was kneeling next to her son, "He's gave him a run for his money."

Alan turned and began his pursuit of The Flash.

* * *

Tory and Carson had found themselves in a fight to the death on an abandoned balcony. Tory shoved him back about to make the final blow when a yellow green blast hit Tory barely giving her time to throw up a small shield. When Tory looked up she saw The Cursing's blade slash down on her, she caught it in her daggers but her broken hand was beginning to show and her hand trembled. The Flash began to snicker and a yellow green fire pooled in his hand.

"Tis their life that matters not mine but mine comes with a price and it's their's." The Abyss said the motto they all grew up by just before a turquoise flame consumed Ryan and when it dispersed he was motionless on the ground, Carson just leaned into his sword more, his eyes filled with rage.

Tory was on her knees from the blast Ryan shot at her and she became oddly aware of everything. The cuts across her wrists and arms from The Whisper, The power burns on her legs from The Flash. The Cut across her throat, almost deep enough to kill her, and the reopened scar on her neck from The Cursing. Not to mention the multiple bruises that were a combined effort from all three. Yet she pushed all of that from her mind she remembered what her life has come to, and came to the decision that she wasn't going to let him end her life just now, she didn't know how but she knew she would not die right now, she couldnt but she couldn't stop him either.. She thought harder and heard her uneasy breathing, Carson's panting, and just as the sword pressed down on her even more before it broke free of her daggers she heard someone else's ragged breath before she collapsed.

Alan caught the sword on his just before it hit her neck and she fell over. The Cursing had no time to react Alan proved to be far more of a challenge than what Carson had expected. Unlike Tory, Alan allowed his emotions to take over, all his feelings were very prominant in his battle. Rage, for what had happened to his brother, anger, for what was attempted towards his Godsfather and Godsmother, and there is no way to describe what he was feeling about what happened to Tory.

Alan lunged quickly and precisely at The Cursing making him stumble backwards towards the railing. He caught Carson's cheek bone but didn't stop, he carved away anywhere The Cursing left unguarded. Soon Carson realized he couldn't keep it up, he fell backwards over the railing to fall on an out building roof and he took off into the night, again Alan was torn, go after this monster or go back for Tory.

Alan pulled away from the railing and wiped the sweat from his brow before walking back to Tory.

"Alan, you risked your life to save mine again." Tory held herself up against a wall.

"I would gladly give my life for my lass, Torrianne." Alan wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest.

"Don't even think about that, and since when did you start calling me Torrianne and not Tory?"

"Since everyone else calls you Tory and I think I deserve a privilege." He smiled down at her before he brought his lips down the scant four inches to meet hers. She was safe in his arms again and he could care less what happened to him so long as she was out of harms way. She pulled him closer and turquoise flowed over him and pulled away, "You have a cracked collar bone you need to see a healer, I would take care of it but I can't at the moment, I'm sorry." She looked away but he just laughed.

"Look at you, " he held up one of her bloody, broken, and bruised hands, "and you're worried that I have a cracked collar bone. Come we'll see the healers together." He led her away, supporting most her wieght on his good side, but for once, Tory went quietly.

A/N: Now then let's all press the pretty little REVIEW button and say anything even just 'I read this.'


	31. An Interrogation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Now another cliffhanger for everyone to wonder about and maybe even persuade a few more people to review. :D. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my editors.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tomora Pierce_

* * *

Tory was just starting to wake up when she heard familiar voices murmuring nearby.

"I don't know how she did it but it's dangerous." That was Duke Baird.

"I just don't understand how she managed to put her pure essence into that dagger." She heard George now, moving a small chain.

"We'll have to ask Numair as soon as he gets back but if anyone gets a hold of this they could kill her." Alanna spoke quietly.

" Thom's starting to stir.", Baird moved across the room, "Thom you need your rest, drink this." Tory heard little argument from Thom, a simple groan, then the clink of a teacup and he settled back into the bed.

"Jon, or I should say his 'advisors', want truth spells run on her." Alanna shifted in her seat.

"She can easily break those."George spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But we could use the essence." Baird moved the dagger again.

"That requires alot of specifications and I can't let him do that." Alanna was defiant

"She wouldn't lie, but I think we'll have a difficult time convincing him, for that reason he'll refuse to let anyone accuse her of lying and, well I know Alan, he's as stubborn as, well, never mind Alanna." George gave his wife a rogue's smile, but Alan scowled at him.

The door opened, "Anything yet?" Aly asked, quietly coming into the room followed by Nawat. Alanna shook her head.

"Do those interrogators still want those spells run?" Aly continued, and Alanna changed to a nod.

"Of course, they think it was a set up so she as supposed to be The Abyss and The Whisper. She is the only person that was there to have a mysterious past and she disappeared as soon as the first shot was fired." Alanna seemed regretful.

"Some of my people say that she was helping by trying to get us into a period of mourning for killing Alan." George added quietly but Tory then heard the quick rustle of blankets.

"SHE'D NEVER." Alan sounded offended.

"Hush, you'll wake the other two and we're just reviewing Alan" Alanna went to give her son the tea that Thom had drank as well.

"She'll answer honestly ma. You don't need truth spells."

"I know that, Alan, but word got out of an assassination attempt and everyone is thinking that she had something to do with it. Jon will need a strong defence for her and truth spells will help." Alanna tried soothing her son.

"You mean those cruel interrogation mages want them run." Alan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Alanna cocked an eyebrow.

"You said something about me helping, what will I have to do?" Alan knew he would lose the argument eventually.

"Honestly, I don't like it Alan, so I'll explain after you all wake up." Alanna sounded reluctant.

Tory heard another clink for a tea cup, and Alan began to fade back into his sleep.

_I might as well quit eavesdropping now and let them know I'm awake_. Tory thought and propped herself up on an elbow.

"We know you need rest but we have a few questions for you first." Duke Baird came over.

"Like for starters who were those monsters?" Alanna sat on the bed next to Tory.

Tory took a deep breath "The Whisper kills with the double bolt crossbow, The Flash kills with a blast of raw power." she winced as she shifted her leg that was burned and bandaged, " The big one that came is sixteen. They call him The Rockslide. he shoves your ribcage in on it's self. the lanky one, they call him The Pincer, his kills are quick and clean, he crushes your windpipe."

"Why were they here?" George stood next to his wife.

"Most likely to kill Jon, Thayet, and their main target, me. I don't think they counted on me to get faster than I used to be." Tory shrugged, wincing again.

"I understand, but information about this was leaked and, well, you're being blamed for a few things, so we have to run truth spells on you." George seemed unusually timid at mentioning this.

"That's fine, but if too many leaks got out they'll know how simple it is for me to break those." Tory sounded annoyed

"We can use your essence as a sure fire way for everyone." Alanna held up the dagger.

Tory blushed slightly, "Oh, uh, I understand but I don't want Alan hurt." Tory grimaced

"We know, that's why it's important for you to not lie." George seemed like he was calculating a way around this.

"Well I need rest, I understand we can work out details later." She layed back down and brought the blanket up over her shoulders.

"That's a good idea, let's go." Baird began to lead them out but Alanna stayed back a moment.

"Alanna " Tory was very quiet.

Alanna walked back over to her.

"How much got out? And be honest." Tory sounded worried.

Alanna sighed, "They say that The Abyss got in and stopped the Whisper so 'he', they're calling, you could kill Jon 'himself' but they think you helped The Abyss get at Jon in the first place," Alanna knew what Tory thinking.

"They'll try to kill me. The commoners. I'll have to stay hidden a while."

"Don't worry we're making plans so we can leave earlier this spring. Now rest." Alanna left the room this time.

"Lady Tory" Thom said as soon as Tory was settled.

"Thom I thought it was just Tory."

"Well, Tory, I never properly apologized for some of my pert behavior. So, I'm sorry."

"Don't dig up old hatchets Thom, I figured we were through with that a long time ago. If you still want I can explain that spell to you.

"That would be wonderful Tory! I found a few things in Old Thak that talked about a few older pieces but it didn't make much sense it was something like, 'Those who seem to not exist took that in which we had our greatest gift." Thom spoke like he was excited.

"Ancient Thak is what I was talking about, in which we had our greatest gift. Those who seem to not exist are the assassins, we stole all the records and killed anyone with any knowledge of it so it basically became nonexistant to everyone but the Gallan's assassins." Tory sounded as if this as no great discovery.

"So you've 'stolen' spells from thousands of years ago for yourselves." Thom was shocked.

"No, it wasn't me personally, this happened back before the Human Era."

"Could you two talk spells later? I'm trying to sleep." Alan said drowsily.

* * *

Tory sat in the middle of a large room, many nobles sat around her, but in front of her was a table. Directly across from her was Alan, on either side of him were Alanna and Thom. On their sides sat scribes and interrogation mages.

One of the lead mages spoke to Tory: "Lady Torrianne Lumbersot of Larstspur, currently age seventeen, is being questioned on the grounds of: accusations of aiding the unknown assassin, The Abyss, in order to murder their majesties King Jonathan IV of Conte and his wife Queen Thayet and caused an insurrection in the admirable realm of Tortall. It has been agreed to in this interrogation shall be viewed by various Lords and Ladies from many fiefs, the royal mages, and shall be conducted using the most powerful and flawless truth tactic available, essence cursing. It is said that Lady Torrianne has the ability to pass truth spells so if we may have a demonstation."

Alanna moved the dagger forward a look of disgust and multiple flashes of magic hit it. Another mage drew green symbols in front of Tory.

"Now, if Lady Torrianne could please claim to be standing up and not set off the minor truth spell. If the minor spells catch the lie she'll glow green, if not the major spell will catch it and cause pain to her essence connection." The head mage gestured towards Alan and Alanna turned her head away.

"Lady Torrianne, if you please." The mage said

"I can't" her voice was sour.

"Why not?" the mage raised his brows

"It will hurt him." Tory was defiant

"Tory, it'll be fine" Alan tryed to sooth her worries.

"But Alan--" she began but the headd mage cut her off

"Lady, he has agreed to this."

Tory took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "I am standing up."

Alan's fist balled up and he clenched his teeth as he held back a yelp but Tory never even showed a glimmer of green.

"Happy? I can avoid minor truth spells." Tory voice was cold but her glare was filled with anger at the mage.

"Tory" Alanna's voice sounded comforting and it also urged Tory to be cautious but her glare at the mage was daring him to say Tory was disrespectful or make her do that again.

"Very well, Sir Alan, we'll give you what she must say. Understand?" The mage was more official now. Alan nodded and took a paper from the mage and the interrogation began, Tory answered easily and no pain was brought to Alan.

"Please proclaim your name and fief" Alan was very bland.

"I am Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur." her voice was calm.

"What have you occuppied the past seven years with?"

"Learning to be the lady, I am now."

"Have you ever meant any harm to their majesties?"

"I have never meant any harm towards their majesties."

The question continued repetively and no one knew how they stayed awake. Alan reached the last question and his eyes went wide and he looked at Tory trying to buy time.

"The last, if you please Sir Alan, unless you can't ask it." The mage seemed hopeful as he urged Alan.

Alan swallowed hard preparing for pain, "Torrianne, do you have any information that would assist the realm identify The Abyss?"

* * *

A/N: Now you all know you want to know what happens. Will Tory's secret be told or will they find away around it? I know but do you?

REVIEW!!


	32. The Painful Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you very much for reviewing I love hearing what you think.

Also thanks to my editors, of course.

A nice fluffy chapter for all of those romantics out there.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tamora Pierce._

* * *

Alanna's eyes went hard, she knew if Tory lied the pain would torture Alan, but if she told the truth she would incriminate herself.

Alan's eyes were filled with worry thinking the same thing but he was pleading Tory to lie hoping he could take the pain.

Tory's eyes on the other hand emptied. Everything drained from them as she looked up at Alan and she slowed her breathing. Alan felt her foot press against his and a moment later he could feel something tug on him in his chest but he didn't know what, so he hid any signs of him noticing. Tory took a deep breath,

"I have no information about the identity of The Abyss." a small sweat broke out over her brow and Alan looked confused and he felt a small sting but nothing more.

"Sir Alan, do you feel any pain?" The mage asked

"No." Alan lied and Tory's jaw clenched.

"We have no more question for Lady Torrianne therefore all accusations are proven false. You may leave." the mage looked suspicious.

The crowds left but Tory was led out a different way by Alanna and Alan, once she was in an empty hall she took off at a run to her rooms. She burst through her door with Alanna and Alan right behind her.

"Tory what's wr--" Alan was cut off by Tory's scream.

"Ahhhh! Gods why did they have to ask?" she fell to her knees her eyes were now filled with pain and she let let out another scream.

"Alan, shut the door. Tory, let me--oww!" Alanna tried to let her magic flow into Tory only to receive a jolt of pain.

"Don't touch me. That means you too-- Alaaaaaaahhhhh!" Tory yelled. She was in the fetal position on the floor, every muscle showed in her body as they would spasm in pain.

"Tory! What's wrong?!" Alan looked for some way to help her.

"It has to--ahh--wear off--MITHROS!--can't talk just yet." She yelled out again but when her teeth clamped down there was a strip of leather between them and her eyes flew open to see a worried Alan, her eyes shut again as another burst of pain went through her.

This continued with Alanna and Alan watching Tory cringe and Tory letting out strings of curses that even impressed Alanna. She finally stopped and slowly sat up gasping.

"What happened to you?" Alanna asked.

"Are you okay?" Alan stood and threw his arms around her, "I can touch you now. Can't I?" he pulled away slightly

"Yes Alan, it's over" she looked amused but he took her by surprise and pressed his lips against her's. She responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his neck, knowing that no matter what she did he would always be ready to make her feel right again.

"Ahem.." Alanna broke the silence and the two pulled apart with crimson cheeks.

"Sorry" Alan mumbled

"Um, right. You see, I took some of Alan's essence," she showed them one of her legs that had a small dagger fastened to it. She removed the dagger and there was a growing bruise on her leg.

"this was all I had to put it in. Sorry" she handed it to Alanna who tapped it and a frest green shimmered out of it.

"I channeled out as much pain as I could when I lied, then the essence cursing worked the same when you lied."

"So that's why I saw your 'Abyss look'." Alan had a sudden realization

"Yes, I was preparing to take it all in."

"You shouldn't have taken so much you could have--"

"Don't worry Alan, it was just a lasting pain, I've been trained to work through it. You haven't." Tory stopped him.

"Shouldn't we have known if you used your gift though?" Alanna looked curious

"Yes, if I used it, but it was an already existing connection, I didn't have to create one. I just pulled on it." Tory gave a small smile to Alanna.

She nodded and began walking to the door,"Jon and Thom will want explanations. I'll give them it for you."

As soon as the door shut Tory was in Alan's arms again kissing him with just as much enthusiasm as he was her. Tory pulled back some to try and catch her breath, "Where did that come from Alan?"

"You are so selfless. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if someone did something for you once in a while?" he pulled back to but his lips quickly found her's again.

"What do you mean? I've let you save me before."

"I know Torrianne, but you never let me do anything for you and you alone."

"What is it you want to do for me Alan?" Tory was pulled into another deep kiss that almost made her legs collapse.

"Let me have all of your time tomorrow and you'll see."

Tory was about to question him again but his lips trailed down where her jaw met her neck and a persuasive shiver went down her back, rendering her speechless.

"Do I take that as a 'yes'?" Alan kissed her there again and all she could manage to say was a "Mmm-hmm" that escaped from her lips before she pulled his lips back up to hers.

He pulled away for a second, "So he was right."

She shoved him to arms length but still kept his shoulders in her grip, "What do you mean 'he was right'?"

"Oh it was just a hint someone gave me." a crooked grin spread over Alan's face as he moved back down to kiss her but she turned away from him and started pacing

"JASON! I'm ninety-nine percent sure you are here, now show yourself!" she almost yelled.

"Why hello, Tory. What brings you to start calling my name when you're with him?" Jason appeared lounging on the couch

"You are the most rotten thing ali--that can talk!" she stormed around the room.

"What did I do now?" Jason asked Alan who shrugged.

"You told him." Tory accused

"Told him what? Oh." Jason was answered by Tory rubbing her neck

"Well it took me to years to figure out the best way to get you to agree. I decided he deserved some help." Jason gave a half smile.

"And you! You listened!" Tory rounded on Alan now.

"Ha! she's all yours now" Jason laughed and faded out. Alan stared at where the spirit was in amused disbelief.

"You've been swapping notes with him?" Tory ignored the spirits exit.

"No, he told me that a long time ago, Tory. I would never sit there and compare you to anything for anyone." Alan said, his eyes were soft as they looked into her's

"But--" she began

"Do you really think I meant any harm?" Alan asked her with an almost hurt look on his face that crushed all her anger.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" He pulled her over to her couch and sat wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess there isn't one Alan I just was taken by surprise that's all."

"Fair enough, now then let's not move, I'm enjoying myself too much." He had her pulled close to him so his cheek rested on her head.

"You say I'm too selfless, well have you ever thought you're too selfish?"

"What?"

She moved so her head rested on his shoulder and she could kiss him softly before she smiled, "Now we don't have to move."

"Are you sure?" he jerked his head toward the door.

She looked at it and snapped, turquoise fire surrounded it.

"There we go." she pressed his lips to his once more before they heard a knock and a yelp.

"Hey! That hurt!" that was Leena outside

"Take it as a hint." Tory yelled back.

Alan and Tory listened but no sound came for a few moments, "Now what were you saying?" Alan smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey! stop that. Just because we can't climb walls as fast as you doesn't mean we weren't coming." Leena swung herself up on tgo the balcony before reaching back over the wall to help Lachran up.

"What do you say to a nice afternoon for the four of us?" Lachran cracked a smile at Alan

"So much for not moving." Alan muttered to Tory

"Well, If you wanted I could get rid of them rather quickly." She had a sarcastic tone in her quiet voice and her hand shifted to a dagger near the couch.

"Don't worry about it I would rather have your undivided attention for the moment." He cracked another rogue like grin at her before he kissed her softly.

"Ahem!" Leena was standing with her hands on her hips, "Could we break a part for at least an hour you two?"

"You're the ones that barged in, so--no" Tory smiled at Leena before going back to Alan's lips but before they could even notice Lachran had dumped a bit of cold water down Alan's back.

"Why I'll --" Alan jumped up and took off, in pursuit of Lachran, out the door since Tory never locked the inside. Lachran's laughs trailed down the hall but Leena matched his chuckling standing next to Tory.

"You know he's not the one would be worried about if I were you two." Tory's glare fell on Leena and only the Alan like twinkle in her eye hinted that she was joking.

"Good point." Leena said before taking off out the door, "Lachran! WAIT FOR ME!"

Tory smiled to herself,_ Alan will be back before those two, if they find a good hiding place. Then I'll remember the balcony._

Tory fell back onto the couch waiting for her sweatheart's return thinking of his soft touch, his twinkling eyes, and something that she couldn't put her finger on that just made her day...perfect.

* * *

**_--A/N: Now eveyone go review!_**


	33. The Rogue and The Riot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright everyone this is sad, this is going to be the last chapter at Corus/ the Palace. So I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing pariculary the people that have just started revieing a couple chapters ago. Of course, I would also like to thank xxTunstall Chickxx for saving me from embarassment from stupid spelling mistakes and also spoiling me with compliments.

Secondly, this is going to be my last update for a while because (a) finals are coming up (b) I want to get a few more chapters typed before I post again and I lost the next two chapters and have to rerite them :C

Lastly I will now annouce that there will be a sequel, that is all I can tell you.

_DISCLAIMER: My wallet is empty, my bank account is 25 away drom going in the hole, my laptop has been refurbished, and I my truck is covered in mud. I don't think Tamora Pierce really wants anything I have but why take the chance, I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

* * *

"You said I could do something for you today so stop grumbling about it." Alan teased Tory as he pulled her down the crowded market street by her hand. Whenever she went to pull free, he gripped tighter, and gave her a crooked grin. _I'm never getting free, so I can try to enjoy my day. _She looked over at his smiling face, _That shouldn't be too hard. _They continued their stroll, hand in hand, with no real objective. They were looking at a stall that sold foreign fruits when they heard a familiar voice.

"Alan. Tory. What are you guys doing?" Aly came through the crowd with Aleea in one hand and Nawat in the other and JJ sitting on top of his father's shoulders

"I told him I'd give him my attention for the day." Tory picked Aleea up.

"Well we were on our way to an eating house if you would like to come." Aly watched her brother who was taking in the sight of Tory holding the young child on her hip.

"I would love to but I promised him my undivided attention." Tory glanced over at Alan who quickly brought his attention over to little JJ.

"If you change your mind we'll be at the Griffin, it's near the Dove, Alan." Aly's brow raised

"Oh I doubt that. She promised me the _entire_ day." Alan wrapped his arm around Tory's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Aly took Aleea back and led Nawat away by the hand before calling back at Alan and Tory, "Have fun!"

* * *

The two eventually found themselves sitting at a counter in The Dancing Dove. "Rumors say this used to be the old Rogue's headquarters." Tory looked around at the room full of people.

"Well you could say my father was rather... influential around here when he was my age. He still could be if he wanted to, he is the oldest Rogue yet, but he gave up the title to whoever wanted it when he became a baron. They've been through to since, the third is is pretty promising though." Alan nodded hi head towards a throne like chair next to a hearth were a girl a couple years older than Tory sat. Her hair was shoulder length and black. Her green eye sat above high cheek bones and a small nose, but she also had a scar across her left brow.

"I heard she turned heads for more than one reason." Tory looked the young woman over.

"They call her Marisle the Thistle. She chases men worse than Kary but never get on her bad side or you'll find the spines. I've gotten along with Mary for a while after the rumor of me trying to reclaim my father's throne was put to rest. I always suspected something like that from Aly though. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I think I would." Tory stood to follow Alan across the room to stand in front of the Rogue.

"Mary, how have you been?" Alan stood with Tory by his side.

"Alan! It's been too long. I'm great, but the King's throne is empty and it makes me lonely." She brought her lips to a pout and dangled her legs of the arm of the old fashioned chair, "You know it's always open to you."

Before Alan could say anything a louder than necessary "Ahem." came from Tory.

"Sorry but I do believe that won't be able to even be considered." Alan pulled Tory closer to his side with his arm around her waist, "Mary, this is Torrianne Lumbershot. Tory this is Marisle the Thistle, Queen of Thieves."

"Well, I'm sorry I should have held my tongue. I had no idea anyone managed to hold on to him. Call me Mary" She extended her hand to Tory.

"I'm Tory. No harm done, Mary. Some days I wonder how I manage to keep my wits when I'm around him so much." Tory clasped hands with the female Rogue.

"Sit down you two. No reason for ye to be standin'. Now have you heard, no never mind you were probably there, how much do you know about that assassination attempt on Jonathan?"

"It was...interesting" Alan exchanged a glance with Tory.

"Did you get a look at any of 'em?" Mary became very excited.

Alan and Tory exchanged one more questioning look until Tory nodded to Alan, "This has to be kept under more than lock and key with you, Mary. I mean never repeated. Understood?"

"Of course Alan. I'm the curious type, not the talkative type." she sat forward now.

"Well I fought one of them and I kinda know one of them rather well."

"Really! Which one did you fight?" She waited for his response eagerly.

"I fought The Cursing--and he got away." Alan grimaced

"That's alright, which one do you know?"

"The Abyss" Alan gave a small grin towards Tory.

"I heard he was trying to kill Jon himself."

"No, No, The Abyss has sided with Tortall and became the ...I guess you say the royal assassin."

"If that's the case could you introduce me. I heard he was quite handsome."

Alan held back laughter, "Sure, I think The Abyss is pretty good looking myself."

Mary gave Alan a peculiar look, "So, I can meet him them?"

"Yes, I would love to introduce you. Mary may I present The Abyss." Alan gave a players bow in his chair and gestured to Tory.

Mary's green eyes went wide, "Impossible."

Not two blinks later a small dagger was stuck in the floor next to Mary's feet but the only sign of movement that came from Tory was another small dagger being balanced on her fingertip. "Why is that impossible?" She felt like showing off a bit.

"You seemed like a Rider to me and you don't look like the type that would be an assassin." Marisle's eyes still showed signs of shock.

"Well, I'm a noble, and you don't seem like the type to be the Queen of thieves" Tory was now defensive

"Interesting indeed. How did you run across the likes of her, Alan?" Mary dropped the subject.

"Well it was here at the Dove when she slammed me into the bar and put a dagger to my throat," Alan started

"I didn't put a dagger to your throat." Tory cut in and rolled her eyes.

"You were going to. I'm sure you had at least one on you." Alan told Tory who just shrugged,

"I was sent my parents to give her a tour later that day. I ended up chasing her into the woods and that's were she threw the dagger at me."

"Oh, quit whining so much Alan." Tory crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then a large group of younger nobles came in, they had been at Tory's interrogation recently and were complaining about the decision.

"It was ridiculous, that wench could have killed the king, does she think we're blind? I mean, who sets up deals with those cold-blooded killers anyway?" This was a tall youth with white blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"She was always watchin' for something to happen and she never once spoke to any one but that Copper Isles dolt and his trollop." This one had dark curls with freckles across his nose.

"I'm sorry but I think it's best if we leave." Alan whispered to Mary after he noticed Tory's eyes had a red fire growing in them.

"Don't forget she had the Lioness' kid by the arm the entire night, surely there had to be a bed deal in play there." This was a dirty blond haired young man.

"You don't think she didn't have one with that dirty killer too?" The blond smirked

Alan was starting to get upset now, "Excuse me Milords, but I do believe it would be best if you watched your words." At a close range Alan could tell they had already been to an inn somewhere. He was about to swing at them when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well who do we have here? Sir Alan, son of a pig and a dog, how does it feel to bed the second most used wench in the realm, the first being your dog of a mother?" It was the blond , Alan was about to throw a punch at the sharp tongued young man but Tory beat him to it.

"There's your warning. Next one to say a word gets a broken jaw." Tory stood next to Alan and the blond guy was now rubbing his chin.

"You'll pay wench." The youths began to leave.

"What was their problem?" Mary came up beside them.

"Long story. We better get lost though, before they get more friends. What's that sound?" Alan heard something like people yelling. the three walked outside.

"Mithros those morons!" Tory looked at the crowd that was now gathered.

"_There she is! The wench that tried to kill our beloved king!_" That was the blond again.

The crowd was now more of a mob, armed with rocks sticks and random tools. A rock was hurled at Tory and she knocked down away from her head. "Alan we need to move. _Now_!" She grabbed him by the arm and started running down the street with the mob close behind.

"This is awful." She panted to Alan

"No kidding." he raced past a group of people to duck out of the way of a rock.

"Look at the bright side, they don't have torches and they're only after us. Can you climb walls?" Tory didn't give Alan time to answer. She ran into a side alley and grabbed the back of Alan's shirt yanking him back into the shadows "Lets go." She handed him to daggers and began climbing up the all with her own. They disappeared over the edge just as the mob passed.

"You are amazing." Alan was trying to catch his breath.

"I know. _Aly, Nawat, Aleea, and JJ! _They knew we talked to them they're in danger." Tory began her running again jumping from roof top to roof top. Alan was trying to catch up. Tory saw them coming out of the inn where they were eating lunch, the mob had just saw them and the blond pointed them out. Aly was pulling out daggers like Nawat and pushing the children behind them. Tory was on the other side of the street up above the crowd on the roof. She looked at the people then at Alan, in a split decision she ran and jumped over the edge but instead of hitting the ground flat, she rolled on her back to her feet. She grabbed Aleea telling her to hold onto her around the neck then she swept JJ into her other arm and started running to the other side by Alan. Nawat and Aly realized it was Tory and followed.

She made sure Aleea was holding tight before she leapt at the wall, with her free hand she grabbed a dagger and began climbing. Nawat cleared the wall first, before turning back and helping Tory by grabbing Aleea .

"I didn't even think about the roof tops." Aly sat down next to Tory

"They're the most useful thing around." Tory was trying to catch her breath.

"How are we going to get back now?" Alan asked

Tory thought for a moment, "We can't expect to jump buildings with the little ones." she wrapped her arm around Aleea who was sitting next to her, "So I'll lead them away you guys get back."

"No" Alan stood in front of her. "You can't do that. What if they catch you?"

"Alan, I won't get caught. I'll lead them towards the nearest Provost's Gaurd and they should break it up.

"Tory, if they manage to catch you they'll rip you to shreds." Aly joined in her brother in protest.

"Well then when I hit the ground you better hurry and get out of here." Tory hugged Aleea around the shoulders before standing up and ruffling JJ's hair.

She was about to head over to the edge of the roof when Alan caught her wrist. "Lass. Torrianne, don't do this."

Tory smiled at him but it wasn't a s confident as she wanted it to be, "Don't worry, if you want to be the chivalrous knight, get them back to the castle then if you want you can pick me up at the Provost's Guard's pens. They'll probably pick me up too for smashing ignorant heads together." Without another word she kissed his cheek, pulled free of his grip, and slid down the wall.

Alan watched from the one-story roof as the small mob caught sight of and pursued.

"Let's go Alan." Aly pulled her brother in the opposite direction, "She'll make it. She always does."

Tory ducked from the thrown rocks as she ran through and empty alley. She knew where the Provost's Guards were she just needed to get there. When she rounded the next corner there they were dressed in their black uniforms.They began to blow warnings on their whistles when the mob came into view and started yelling commands as the entire scene broke into a fight.

More Guards rushed in to help. The guards hit the mob members with their batons , knocking them out, so they could tie them up and drag them over to a wall.

Tory was in the center of the chaos. She dodged one punch just to spin around and find another coming at her. She stomped on one man's instep but but as she turned around she saw the flash of a black baton come at her head, and she didn't have time to react. She felt a sharp pain in her head as everything began to go dark.

* * *

"We apologize for this. The Guardsman were just trying to break up the fight." This was a man's voice.

"That's fine. We'll make sure she stays out of the city until this entire ordeal is layed to rest." This was Alanna.

Tory started to sit up on her make-shift hospital bed, but the dark room began to spin and her head throbbed. Alan sat down beside her to hold her steady, "I didn't think you were serious." he voice was solemn

"Neither did I." Tory rubbed the side of her head.

Alanna came into the room now, "They arrested you for fighting. You are free to go but you can't come into the city for a while but that won't be a problem because we leave for New Hope in two weeks. Alan, help her up and let's go. Tory can you ride?"

Tory nodded and Alan held her as they walked outside listening to Alanna mumble about, "Not noticing who's fighting who."

"Never again do you get to leave my sight." Alan shook his head as Tory pulled herself up onto the saddle

"Oh I will, I just might have more of a fight on my hands." She smiled at him.

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone you know you want to review. Also there are very few chapters left so keep the reviews coming and if you have any plot ideas for the sequel let me know!

--


	34. Augmenting Arguments

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **I am slowly coming out of my writer's block but it took me all week just to get one chapter ahead when I can usually turn out a chapter a day(it's a matter of typing them that takes them so long).

Thanks to the wonderful reviwers, and xxTunstall Chickxx. Without you I would just be telling myself a story.

_DISCLAIMER: i am still not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

Two columns streched down the dirt road consisting of men of the Own and Riders. At the lead were Alanna and Leena followed by Kel and Dom but off the side of the muddy road and out of formation was Tory who was quickly joined by Alan.

"You're looking nervous. Have you finally decided to agree with me and go about this differently?" Alan looked concerned but with some cheerfulness about his thoughts.

"No." Tory snapped at him, "I'm just very annoyed at the moment Sir Alan."

"Well, why is that Lady Torrianne? --No I still prefer my lovely lass." Alan was trying to pull her into a better mood.

She gestured to the the columns,

"Well, let me see, one of our sergeants and the commander of a certain town called New Hope informed all of us that we were to escort a royal assassin north but we know who's in charge, there's no new recruits, but there is that one girl traveling with us. Hmmm let's piece it together, we found a bunch of daggers in one of her bags before she caught us snooping in her things, we've heard rumors that this assassin has killed close to hundreds in the dead of night. She must be the assassin even if she's on our side let's cower in fear." Every word from Tory's mouth was rushed in anger and dripped of sarcasm.

Alan's brows raised, "They went through you things?"

"Yes" was her pert reply.

"Well, they can be punished for invading a guest's privacy without good reasoning if you like." He was in thought now.

"No Alan, I took care of it."

"That _was _you then. They told me someone was trying to scare them about the assassin and things got carried away." Alan was thinking of the two young men who had small scabbed over marks on their throats.

"I told you I took care of it they were almost whimppering when I let them go. I'm also not very pleased with my...status, we'll call it, being announced."

"Is that why you're riding out of formation? You belong next to me behind Dom and Kel."

"No. Watch." Tory walked her mount over to the lines, keeping pace with a group of them but not even looking at them.They slowly began to inch away from her giving themselves a few extra feet of clearance from Tory while barely keeping formation.

"Mithros! You're all a bunch of dolts. You act as if I had a plague. If I wanted to kill you I would, so stop fidgeting." She yelled atthem and two mens' hands flew to their necks before she turned her mount and trotted off the road again some fifty feet away.

"Is this far enough for all you pansies?" she yelled back to the group who had moved back into their lines. "I can still throw a dagger this far." She turned her head ignoring the wide eyed men who placed their hands on their throats again.

Alan trotted up to his mother. "I'm going to ride off the trail with her."

"Does she seem angry to you?" Alanna had amused sarcasm in her voice.

"That's an understatement." Alan went over to ride next to Tory and take the abuse of her displaced anger with small chuckles only escaping his lips every so often.

They stopped near a small creek for midday where the lines broke apart into smaller groups to care for their mounts and themselves. Tory found Kel in a secluded spot by herself,

"Why can't you just let my identity stay unknown? I'm not asking you to befriend me, just tolerate me. Ifall goes the way I think it will you will only have to deal with me a few more weeks then you won't have to see my face again." Tory crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really want to know why I have such distaste for you?" Kel's voice had anger in it as if this should've been obvious.

"Yes I do." Tory refused to back down.

"My father is Piers of Mindelan. There was an assassination attempt on him three years ago. A glass hilt dagger pierced his collar bone." Kel's voice was under control but it still dripped from her mouth like acid.

"I know. If I told you what happened you wouldn't believe me."

A few spectators now gathered around but gave the two a large distance.

"Try me." Kel retorted

"It was Carson's kill. I was sent to help and observe. We were to kill the ambassador so we could get the Yamani Isles on our side. I saw you with him and made the connection that he was your father. I tried to stop Carson but he pulled a dagger off me and threw it. I'm sorry." Tory had some regret in her voice.

"You're right, I don't believe you," Anger flashed to Kel's face but it took on a stone like glare, "How many lives have you taken? How many defenseless people have you killed?"

Sadness covered Tory's face but her eyes became engulfed by red, "I've taken four hundred ninety-three lives. Two hundred seventy two were asleep. The rest barely had time to react."

Horror swept into Kel's glare

"Every target I've ever accepted has been taken care of. Either they die or I die trying." Tory caught a glimpse of something on a nearby tree, she turned on her heel to see a group of people gaping at her including Dom and Alan. Tory stormed through them as the scurried away from her except Alan who tried to stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Tory."

She placed her hand over his, "Keep moving, I'll be back. Don't stop. Don't worry. Don't follow. Don't stray from the group. Tell Alanna to post double sentries." She shrugged out of his grip and swung herself up onto her horse and began galloping down the road with her cloak whipping up behind her. Slipping off the road into the forest she began her search.

* * *

Tory settled herself next to a tree, waiting. She listened for every sound the woods could produce, after a small rustling stopped for an hour she disappeared into the under gowth. A girl no more than fourteen frantically searched the forest with her blue eyes for the other assassin. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight horsetail.

A sweat broke out over her brow as a cold blade pressed against her throat. "Don't move, talk, or try anything funny. I am The Abyss, I have no soul to send to the Peaceful Realms therefore I have no conscious, so don't give me a reason to hurt you." Tory whispered into her ear while pulling her arms up behind her back with the dagger free hand.

* * *

"Could we please send at least a small search party?" Alan begged his mother.

"No. Alan she always makes it through, trust her judgement." Alanna kept her eyes forward but they both jerked their heads to the left as they heard a horse off the road. Tory came up beside them on her mount with the girl tied onto the back. Alanna's and Alan's eyes shifted from the girl to Tory.

"We've spies on our tails." Was all she told them. Tory placed the girl in a supply wagon and climbed in next to her with Alan keeping close by on his mount.

"What ever you do, don't talk until I make sure there are no suicide spells on you."

Alan made sure no one would bother them as turquoise fire flowed over the two assassins. Sparks of yellow, green, and red flew off of the younger girls head and the turquoise fire was pulled back into Tory.

"You may speak freely now but I will question you later. I do have a question for right now though. Was your older sister Luara?" Tory had to ask the young timid girl, she looked just like Luara and they came to the 'school' the same time.

Tears filled the young girls eyes but they refused to fall and she nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now get some rest, I haven't slept. Alan will make sure no one bothers us." Tory tossed her cloak over the young girl before rolling over on her side and falling asleep.

* * *

Tory woke up inside a tent on a cot with Alan sitting next to her. "You were asleep when we got in, so I set up your tent for you but she refused to leave your side." Alan jerked his head towards the chest that held all of Tory's clothing, where the girl was huddled.

"That's fine Alan. It's Gemma right?" Tory began to sit up and the girl nodded but kept a wary eye on Alan who stood.

"Alan you get another cot for her please. Thanks."

Alan left the tent seeming reluctant to leaving Tory in the midst of another assassin by herself.

"Gemma why don't you come sit up here off the ground." Tory asked and the girl moved to sit next to her, "Are you okay Gemma? They haven't bothered you much have they?"

Gemma wore the usual dark cotton breeches and shirt of most assassin but Tory was the only one who could stand the cold enough to wear the knee length and sleeveless one year round. "If I don't get caught I should be okay."

"Don't worry Gemma. You'll be staying with me for the time being. Now, I need you to tell me what's happening."

Gemma took a deep breath, "Luara told me before her naming that you could be trusted. That you were a good person. Why did you say you have no soul?"

It was Tory's turn too take a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, and I was mad already, so I just anted to take my anger out on someone."

"It's alright. Now once Medorus found out that you ran away from your mission he began to increase trainings and punishments."

"I'm sorry." Tory interrupted.

"It's okay Tory, Luara always told me that you and Jason had plans to put an end to that place and get everyone that could be saved out, I figured that's what you were doing. Anyway, they've been taking us out as young as twelve for or on missions against you after you killed Ryan and Clarice. Medorus sent me, Seth, and Carson after you, but I don't know what they're planning. Please don't turn me into them. Carson said if we screwed up he'd take our lives!"

"Don't worry, you are staying with me for a while."

Alan came back into the tent with a folded cot under his arm, "Here we are."

"Alright you stay here while Alan sets that up for you." Tory left the tent but heard Alan start talking to Gemma.

"So Gemma, half the men around here are afraid of a little girl-child. I don't see why, unless you handle the daggers like Tory does."

She let out a small laugh,"No one was as good as Tory. The only way she could be beat when she wasn't tired was when Clarice and Carson fought her with swords while Jason and Ryan used The Gift on her. Laura and I watched it, was amazing."

Tory left the side of the tent shaking her head, remembering those fights to go find food for her and Gemma.

Upon her return she found Alan with bright red cheeks and Gemma laughing, "You're dismissed Alan."

"Thanks. She is brutal you know." Alan stood to leave

Gemma smiled at him, "I was just teasing you and it was the truth. In fact Tory I think he's sweet on you." She watched Alan expecting a shocked look.

"Really? You think so. Maybe we should see." Tory grabbed Alan and pulled him close to her before sliding her lips onto his. He wrapped an arm around her waist forming her body to his as he leaned her back slightly. They both felt each other smile after hearing the shocked gasp from Gemma. Tory pulled away a shoved him towards the door jokingly, "Good night Alan."

"Good night my lovely lass." Alan called back after leaving the tent.

"To bed with you now, we have a lot to discuss later." Tory climbed under her blankets as Gemma did likewise.

"Tory?"

"Yes Gemma?"

"Do you love him?"

"We have an essence connection." Tory stated matter-of-factly

"But do you love him?" Gemma pushed the question

Tory waited for a moment in thought, "Yes. I do love him."

"Have you told him?"

Tory let out another deep breath,"No, I haven't, but I should before soon. My next mission I think will turn out to be a one way hit."

"Tory you--"

"I've heard that enough so go to sleep." Tory pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, "Oh and we will continue your physical training without punishments. We don't want Tortall's royal assassin's assistant to be out of practice."

* * *

--Now once again it's time for all of you to push the pretty little review button. :D

--


	35. A Nightmare

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to all of you who review! I have the last chapter wrote and I only have to write the epilogue and this story is DONE can you believe it I can't I almost cried writing it. Let meknow what you think and see if you can persuade me to post all the remaining chapters by the end of the week. C:**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I Haven't been Tamora Pierce this entire tim what makes you think that I'll claim to be now. I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE._

* * *

The new addition to the traveling group stuck to Tory's side like a bur. Finally they crested a hill and saw the large fort-like walls placed on a larger hill. The walls were covered in worn out Scanran flags and banners. In the fields off to the south side of the walls, the people were busy plowing. Above it all was a pole that two flags were being raised. One with 'NEW HOPE' embroidered in gold on a cream field with the out line of a dove below it. The flag above it was the Mindelan grey owl with two crossed Yamani glaives, all on blue material and surrounded by a distaff border, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's Flag, commander of New Hope.

People rushed to greet the new arrivals. The Rider group and squads of the Own had been here many times before and were meeting old friends. Kel and Dom were quickly surrounded as was the Lioness and her son but Tory and Gemma managed to sneak into the camp unnoticed like the good assassins they were trained to be. The two slipped away and into Kel's meeting room were they lounged in the chairs waiting for the reunions to end.

Shortly after, Alan, Alanna, Kel, Dom, Leena, and a boy not much older than Gemma with blond hair walked into the room.

"You were right." Leena mumbled to Alan gesturing to Tory, "She would find her way in here."

"Tory, Gemma, this is Tobe he'll help you to your rooms. Gemma he can take you to help you get settled in while we have a brief meeting." Kel's words were still harsh as she tried to dismiss the young girl.

But Tory foiled her, "No. I prefer that she was here to listen first hand."

"Certainly you don't want her exposed to the horrors of war." Kel tried to sound concerned

"She has probably witnessed more than half of the King's Own. Besides my successor must be in the loop." Tory retorted.

"Successor? What do youthink--" Kel was having problems holding her tongue

Tory cut her off, "If this turns out to be a one way hit, a suicidal mission, " she mentioned for those that didn't understand the blunt assassin codes, "Tortall will be under more assassin attacks from Galla and I want someone trained like me to take my place if I die."

Gemma and Alan both cringed but everyone was put to silence by Alanna,"Enough. You two may quarrel later. Right now we need to make sure everyone understands our plans." Alanna's violet glare shot between Tory and Kel. "Now, we leave in a few days. We will escort Tory as close to the Gallans as possible. From there it will be her plans as to what she does, but we are giving her one hour to take out Medorus, their army will fall without him. After that time slot we move in with the Own and the Riders to finish them off."

"That is the simplest form we can put it in. You take care of the military business, I'll take care of the assassination work."Tory continued, "So now the details of the matter"

"I'm truly sorry about this Tory." Alan lead her down a hall by the hand, "Here we are." he pushed a door open. Inside was a plain bed. Against one wall was a plain desk. but her clothing chest was at the foot of her bed. "Sorry for the poor accommidations."

"Nonsense Alan. This is fine. Do you know here Gemma is?" Tory walked into the room still angry with Kel.

"Tobe is showing her around but her room is right next door." He nodded to a wall.

"And where are you sleeping?" Tory asked looking out the window.

"My assigned room is down the hall but just say the word and I'll sleep right here my lass." he fell back onto her bed.

"Alan." Her tone was full of warning

"I know, I know, stay out of your bed but you could move to my bed..."

"Alan!"

"Sorry I'll try to stop being so suggestive. Now we arrived here just in time for a festival like celebration tomorrow. They have foot races, dagger tosses, archery, wrestling, you name it. I think you should make it a point to come but don't compete, you want to leave these people with their dignity intact." He smiled at her and grabbed her arm pulling her down onto the bed and into his arms and held her tight so it seemed as if she couldn't move. "Now then my lass, I know I promised to stop being suggestive but--"

Tory pushed on a string of pressure points in Alan's arm before pulling him off her bed and towards the door.

"Never think that I can't get away." she winked, " Good night Alan." she said before shutting the door and settled at her desk to think.

* * *

"So Gemma, what fief did you come from?" The fifteen year old Tobe asked as they walked around the edge of the the fort wall.

She hesitated, "I'm originally from Naxen but I met Tory up north near Larstspur, traveling with my sister."

"Your sister?" Tobe asked

"Yes, she's couldn't make this little trip." Gemma tried to stick to the truth.

"So, how long are you staying?" Tobe ran a nervous hand through his four inch long hair.

"I don't know, a few days. At least 'til Tory leaves. I plan on staying with her for a while, I might be able to stay until my fifteenth birthday. It's only three weeks away." She shivered as a cool breeze picked up, "It's cold"

"Here." Tobe began to take off his light jacket for her until Alan came around the corner.

"Keep your hands off boy. Tory treats her just like a sister and and she'll skin you alive." Alan wrapped an arm around Tobe shoulders.

"Alan" Gemma had felt quite comfortable with Alan's protectiveness even if it bugged her.

"I'm just looking out for this poor lad, you'd be too much for him. Now why don't you run off to bed, and I'll escort you to your room." Alan pushed Tobe and lead Gemma to her rooms.

"Do you think Tory will be okay?" Gemma asked as soon as they were by themselves in a hall.

"I don't know." Alan knew honesty was best with this young girl.

"I wish she would let me go with her--"

"No Gemma. You will not go on this." Alan was becoming protective of her.

"I know but...Do you think you could get Tory to take someone?" Gemma asked

"I've tried but I've got one more trick up my sleeve. It might not stop her from going but it will get her to promise me that she won't make any self sacrifices." Alan opened the door for Gemma, "Now get some rest."

* * *

Alan walked down to the commander's door and gave a quick loud knock. The door cracked open to show a tall dark haired man with vibrant eyes, "Dom, is Kel here?" Alan asked

The door opened more, "Writing reports even though she's barely been back, checking supplies, the usualy." Dom opened the door some more and allowed Alan through and pointed to a desk, "There you are, good luck trying to get her to talk. I'll be back, I have to go make sure the men aren't being lazy on their shifts."

As soon as the door shut Alan spoke, "Kel. Why don't you believe Tory about your argument?"

"Alan. Didn't you hear how many people she's killed? I just can't trust her Alan, I don't think it wise bringing the young assassin around either. What if they started recruiting more?" Kel was writing furiously as she talked.

"Kel, you can't be serious. She hates the training they went through. She's told me parts of it and I'm afraid of it."

"Well how do you know it's not an act?" she countered

"When I sat by her bed in the infirmary she would start crying in her sleep saying 'stop hurting them. Medorus it as my fault let them be.' and more."

"Alan don't start, just go. Go to your assassin but when a dagger ends up in your throat I don't think I'll be able to come to your funeral." Kel turned her head on the young knight.

"KEL! How dare you, she hasn't done a thing to you." Alan couldn't believe Kel's words

"Yet Alan. Yet. We just got to the north and we'll soon be close to their army who's to say she doesn't take off tonight and have us surrounded by morning." Kel was now almost piercing the paper she wrote on.

"Trust, Kel. I trust her with my life, that's how I know."

"Why do you trust her Alan?" Kel sounded sarcastic

"Because...because ...I love her." Alan seemed very confident despite his stutter.

Kel was taken aback but recovered "And how did she react to that?"

"I haven't told her yet."Alan mumbled, "I've said what I have to say so please just don't judge her so quickly." Alan turned and left the room, hurrying away to his room, he had to think but he fell asleep after the long day on his bed fully clothed.

* * *

_"Tory!" he yelled crashing through armed men, running one through and slashing another's chest. _

_"Alan help!" he heard her cries from a distance. he charged on through the mud and men, all trying to stop him._

_"What do you think you're doing _knight_? She' mine and you won't do a thing to stop it." Carson's snake like eyes bore into him. Blood streaked across his cheek and Alan knew it wasn't his but Tory's_

_Carson saw his glance and laughed, "She has a good swing even when the skin is almost torn off her knuckles._

_Alan launched himself at Carson but he could barely move, he was no where near fast enough to reach him. Suddenly the area cleared of battle and Alan saw Tory fighting off Clarice with a dagger Ryan attacked her with magic. She fell and couldn't get up. Carson __walked over with two swords and towered over, raising the swords to slice her._

_"NO!" Alan yelled fighting the air itself to get to her._ She'll make it through, She always does._ He thought anticipating her sudden burst of fury._

_Carson smiled before flicking a blond hair from his face and he plunged the two swords into her chest just below the collar bone. Tory let out a blood curling scream of pain and Alan finally fell forward and everything but Tory and the bleeding wounds disappeared._

_"Tory" he sobbed holding her in his arms "Tory no you can't I-I have something important I need to tell you and ask you."_

_Her eyes began to shut_

_"Tory please. I-I love you" he begged_

_She tried to speak but only a gasp came out._

* * *

"No!" Alan sat straight up. "No" he continued

He ran out of his room and down the hall and began beating at Tory's door.

Tory pulled it open rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What is it?" was all she managed to say. Alan wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and picked her up off the ground as he kissed her with extreme urgency.

"Tory you must promise me something." Alan pulled back for a moment

"What is it Alan?" Tory was concerned for Alan's sudden display

"Promise me you will do everything in your power to come home to me. Even if it means only getting the hit half done. Please promise me no matter what you will come back to me." Alan wrapped his callused hands around her arms as he pulled her into another kiss as there lips moved in sync.

Tory pulled back with ragged breath, "Alan what's wrong?"

Alan finally regained some serenity holding Tory in his arms where he could put his own life in the way to save her's. He told her about his dream as they sat down on her bed.

"I promise Alan. I will do everything I can to come back to you."

"In one piece?" Alan cracked a half smile starting to relax

"Solid as ever." Tory returned his smile resting her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her.

"Well considering my horrid nightmares perhaps you'll allow me to sleep here seeing as it is late." he joked and layed back onto her bed pulling her down with him.

"Alan you can go back to your own room by yourself. I'll be here and I'll be fine. Now go, I'm going to continue Gemma's training tomorrow around sunrise."

"Very well but Kel is usually up at that hour and she still has unkind thoughts of you. Please watch yourself."

"Don't worry. Now go to bed Alan."

He left her after another round of urgent heart warming kisses that melted her from head to toe. Tory watched Alan walk down the hall almost silently, she smiled turning back around and shutting the door. _I hope I can keep that promise. I don't want to leave him for the Black God._ She pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, forcing herself to shut her eyes.

* * *

--Now everyone go REVIEW!


	36. A Truce

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Today is the end of my sophomore year so I might post a second chapter later on this evening in celebration. Thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx and everyone that reviews. You all make my day.

_DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT TP_

* * *

Tory woke that morning and dressed in her dark cotton knee length breeches and sleeveless shirt topped off with her dark cloak before going to wake Gemma. The girl was still in the night shirt Tory gave her so Tory told her to dress and she would return shortly.

Tory walked down the hall to check on Alan, he seemed upset even when he left last night. She picked the lock on his door on peered in. He was asleep but Tory saw the cold sweat that lingered on his forehead and his blankets twisted in bunches on the floor despite the cold early spring night. She flipped the blanket back up over him and crept back out the door only to see a blond blue eyed girl with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and a foot tapping.

"Don't give me that look. He was unhappy about my decision for this mission and is still worrying about me." Tory whispered.

"Well you've been out of our bussiness for almost a year now and yet you still pick locks and sneak around as silent as ever." Gemma spoke quietly too.

"Well old habits are hard to kill and besides I'm still an assassin but now I'm a royal one." Tory left the scrutinizing girl and walked out side.

The two started before sunrise with their daggers. They worked in a blur of movement dodge, stab, slice, block, and more were Tory's directions to the younger girl. "Faster" Tory would say, "Catch me and you get a treat." Tory side stepped Gemma and pushed her forward.

"What. Type. Of. Treat?" Gemma said between strikes.

"Your choice. By the way what did you get as your naming?" Tory ducked under Gemma's arm.

"The Jagged." she was almost panting now.

"Why?" Tory asked but she grabbed Gemma's arm and pulled it behind her before rest her dagger at the younger girl's throat, "Don't feel bad. That was a good warm up" Tory released the girl and laughed.

Gemma took a few breaths , "My fight was fast. I was very choppy and jagged with my blocks before I saw an opening and took it."

"Interesting. Now part two for today. We have to keep up the skills that no one else will be able to work with you." Tory jogged up to the fort wall and up the stairs to the walk around the wall.

"Remember, feet first, fall forward, find the floor and make it fast." Tory took a racing position, "here's your second chance. beat me and you win the day."

"Beat you in speed over the walk or distance in the jump." Gemma asked copying Tory's stance.

"Distance. You'd kill me in a foot race. Go!" Tory sprung forward

Gemma was right beside her. The sprinted across the wall, their soft leather shoes were silent on the hard wood and none of the guards paid attnetion to them. Gemma pulled ahead of Tory before long and came to edge of the walk. She jumped from the one story ledge landing on her feet but rolling forward to keep from breaking a leg, and she jumped up and stood in fighting stance, ready for attack. Tory fell six six feet ahead of her after a she propelled herself forward with a powerful push.

"You've gotten a lot better." Tory smiled at the young assassin.

"What can I say" She shrugged, "I'm good." she gloated

"What was that display?" Kel came out from the shadows holding her glaive

"We were practicing by the looks of you the same thing you were about to do." Tory gestured to the weapon."Gemma go clean up." Tory took up a subtle defensive stance.

"You should not continue this if you really want to change." Kel's voice was hard.

"I don't want to change. I want to act for a greater good not as someone's disposable tool. Thanks for your concern." Tory stepped forward.

"So you enjoyed killing innocent people?" Kel stepped closer as well.

"No I enjoy the fact that I can become unoticable in a crowd, slip into someone's room, and fight off three people at once with different types of attacks." Tory's voice sounded smug

"Now you're boasting." Kel accused

"Yes. I think I am. I know that I don't need plate armor or a war horse to feel safe or hold my own. My choice weapons fit in my palms, and I'm not prejudice. How about you?"

"Why you..." Kel was lost for words but she shifted her glaive. Tory expecting an attack brought her daggers forward to halt the large blade.

Both women stayed still, waiting for the other to attack but they struck out at the same time. The ring of metal hitting metal filled the air and the blur of steel began.

Tory jumped over the low cut from Kel. Tory went to stab at Kel but the longer weapon held her at bay. Kel knew if Tory got close her weapon would be almost useless but Tory knew if she stayed at a distance the only use her daggers would be is to throw them but then she wouldn't have a good defense. Tory rushed forward but Kel swung around hitting Tory's ribs with the back side of her glaive.

Tory lurched forward feeling the bruise begin. Her eyes went red her face went blank, and she charged Kel again. The anger in Kel's eyes changed to fear as she swung down on Tory and the assassin dropped to her knees to get under the blade but stopped it inches from her head with a dagger holding it up and another about to be thrown at her throat.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Kel jerking her away and another set pulled Tory's arms back. Tory threw her assailant forward, over her shoulders and placed her dagger against his throat. Her eyes ent back to a deep brown as soon as they met those green hazel eyes that she loved. "Alan." She automatically sheathed her daggers in the forearm sheaths and pulled him to his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't--"

"It's fine Tory but I think you need to stay awaay from Kel you were about to kill her." Alan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began leading her away. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dom leading Kel away in the opposite direction. "You know she does have the power to imprison you up here."

"I am sorry Alan but I doubt any prison they have aound here could hold me. Where are we going?" Tory looked up at him.

"My mother would like to speak to you and Kel." He grimaced at the thought before pulling her into the meeting room.

"Sit", was all Alanna said

Tory sat but Alan kissed her on the cheek and left. Kel and Dom came in not long after, Kel's eyes shifted between Tory and Alanna before she sat as well and Dom left.

"You two_ will_ come to a truce right now or you will spend your time in the stocks, together, until we have an understanding." Alanna said with every ounce of her temper showing.

"She attempted to murder my father how can I forgive her." Kel started

"She is prejudice against the fact that I'm an assassin and I told her about her father.And she refuses to listen." Tory retorted

"You are a threat to us all." Kel snapped

"If I wanted to kill you it wouldn't be hard."

"You admit you thought about killing us."

"No it's a second nature to watch for security means for people." Tory yelled back

"_Enough!" _Alanna yelled. "Alan. Dom get in here bring help."

Alan came in followed by Dom and several men from the Riders and the Own. Alanna's voilet fire swarmed over Tory and Kel. Dom carried Kel and Alan took Tory with the help of the other fight her kicks and punches as she fought Alanna's immobilizing spell and Alanna kept strengthening it.

Soon Kel was locked in the stocks and the one right in front of her held Tory with magic proofed locks.

"I blame you" Tory spat the words from her mouth.

"Me? You're the one that attacked" Kel snapped back.

"You looked like you were about to slice me in half with that glaive.' Tory countered

The two sat in silence for a while.

"We do need to at least tolerate each other." Kel finally said at last

"Work together and get them back for this humilation." Tory head jerked towards a group of snickering people.

"Sounds good to me. A truce then."

"Yes." Tory gave a half smile, "but No more claiming that I'm trying to kill people."

"Then don't give me a reason to make those accusations." Kel returned the smile.

"Deal" they said together and went to move their hands to shake on it but they were still stuck in the stocks.

"We need to get out and get them back." Tory said.

"How. They have my keys. And who will we get back."

"Alan, Dom, and Alanna. Can you trust me?"Tory asked

Kel thought for a moment, "I guess"

"Okay.Now you get me out after this." Tory began pulling at something on her leg with her foot. A dagger fell from a sheath on her thigh and onto her foot. She flipped it up and caught it in her hand. "Don't move." Turquoise covered the glass hilt and she threw it at Kel's lock. The dagger pierced the throught the key hole and soon the metal broke apart.

Kel gasped

"It's very useful but sometimes people flinch and move the lock causing me to miss and then all hope of escape goes down the drain. Now come pick my locks, they're resistant to magic."

"How do I do that?" Kel pulled free of the stocks and grabbed Tory's dagger.

"You'll have to break the tumbler and pry the whole thing apart. I don't have any picks with me and I don't have time to show you."

Kel did as she as told and in no time they were free.

"No then let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Tory said jogging towards the meeting room where their three captors went.

Tory let off a few quiet snaps and turqiouse fire sparked near their heads and the fell asleep in their short meeting.

"Let's go." The two women carried them out and to the stocks, Alan and Dom were easy but they had to find new magic resistant locks for Alanna.

The three woke shortly after with Kel and Tory playing a game of cards in front of them."Guess what." Tory said

"We came to a truce." Kel finished

"That's great now let us out." Alanna said holding back her anger and Dom and Alan thrashed about.

"We will." Kel said

"After lunch." Tory stood and headed towards the mess hall. Kel followed.

"Hey!" Dom and Alan yelled, "It was her idea."

"You followed through with it." Tory called back and the two left.

* * *

They returned about an hour later. "Hopefully you'll think twice next time you try something like this again."Tory said

"Fine." Alanna said holding back her anger but her face was red.

"We decided to let you out in time for the competitions tonight." Kel moved to unlock Dom.

Tory unlocked Alan and freed Alanna. "Now I have a few things to see to before tonight." Tory stode off in the direction of her rooms after Alan a quick peck.

"I f you would excuse me I'm going to beg for forgiveness now. " Alan smiled and followed Tory.

Leaving Alanna still fuming and Kel and Dom heading away to her office. Dom still claiming, " I didn't want to but that woman is very persuassive with a sword in hand."

* * *

-Alright let's all go review now shall we.--


	37. Competitions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: See I told you I would update again even though I should really make more people review.**

**Oh well once again all my thank-you's **

**Now everyone should really just bombard me with reviews so I can finish posting, only three chapters including the epilogue left and xxTunstall Chickxx beta's this and she has told me that it is very sad but really good. So hurry and review because I really want to finish this.**

**Now I will have another poll up on my profile so vote or PM me if you have a better idea.**

**"I have any uncanny ability to be everywhere yet nowhere all at once." is a quote from the sequel. What name would best describe this person.**

**A The Shadow B The Ghost C The Devious D the Vex E Other **

**or send any other ideas in a PM THANKS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**Please refer to all past disclaimers. THANKS!_

That evening the clerks posted sheets with sign ups for the competitions that were to be held on the wall outside Kel's office.

"Come Gemma you can compete it'll be fun." Tory coaxed

"Well why don't you sign up then?" Gemma asked

"I am." Tory scratched her name across a list that said 'Dagger Throwing' with a quill, "Now for you." Tory wrote Gemma's name on the list for foot races.

"Fine." Gemma walked off to find Tobe, "I'm going to find someone who doesn't make me run laps all the time."

Tory shook her head and left too.

* * *

The crowds gathered around the archery area, Alan rested his arm across Tory's shoulders as she held him close with her arm around his waist. The crowd spoke quietly as archers prepared themselves. "Alan have you seen Gemma?" Tory asked.

"No. Why?"

"I haven't seen her since we signed up for the competitions. I was just wondering." Tory's brows came together in thought

"Hmm. I don't know. Perhaps we should sneak off and look around for her." Alan raised an eyebrow before trailing his lips down from her's to her collar bone.

"Where to?" She managed to say as a cold fire went through her veins starting from where his lips grazed.

The vanished from the crowd and Alan pulled her towards the barn. Tory held her hand up motioning him to stop and be quiet. She heard something inside. Giggling? She walked closer being careful not to make a sound, yes it was giggling but not just anyone it was Gemma. She leaned around the door to see Gemma laying next to a young blond boy on a stack of hay. Tory heard Tobe telling her a story about this time that he had caught Dom leaving Kel's room at an early hour.

Tory walked into the barn through the shadows so they couldn't see her, and Alan watched the door. Tory crept up behind them before grabbing the back of Tobe's shirgt collar and yanked him to her feet. "May I ask what you think you're doing boy?"

"I-I-I-I" was all he stuttered

"How did you get in here without me--" Gemma jumped to her feet.

"noticing." Tory finished, "For one you seemed preocupied, but don't give yourself too much credit I am one of the best." She boasted but Tobe was trying to get away from her grip. She pulled back more on his collar forcing him to bend backward. "Now then, do I set you free with a warning or a lesson."

"I am sorry Lady Torrianne. I mean no harm. My intentions are honest." he began apologizing.

"Let the poor lad go with a warning." Alan strolled into the barn.

"You're just supporting him because you've been in the same type of predictament." Tory accused

"Somewhat, yes. Except my predictament was the lass running off after I stole a kiss,--"

"Don'get get any ideas." Tory interrupted

"Well she left me, and I didn't get a chance to see her for quite a while and the entire time I hoped she'd give me a second chance." Alan finished

"Tory" Gemma said with subtle pleading.

Tobe as trying to give an innocent smile from his odd position.

"Fine. Gemma wait outside while I make my threat." Tory finally gave in.

Gemma was about to protest but a raised brow and pursed lips from Tory put that to a stop and the young giel sulked from the building.

Tory flipped Tobe around so he could stare right into the eyes that were called souless but they but they held some softness in them. "I can cause alot of damage boy, don't make me turn my wrath on you. I have alot of connections on alot of ways to keep an on you twenty-four seven. Don't make me use them." She released him.

"I understand quite well. I will treat Gemma as if she were a queen." Tobe gave a small bow and took off out the door.

"Did you just give him permission to court Gemma?" Alan asked with dramatic shock

"Yes. I think I did." she replied

"You know, I never received permission to court you." Alan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that, my mother told me that she approved of you, and that she likes you." She craned her head up to give him a soft kiss before leaving his arms and grabbing his hand, "Come on I want to atch her race." She winked and pulled him out the door.

They were to race around the outside of the wall. The people lined up right outside the gate. Most were tall youths with long legs. They were mostly young men from New Hope, a few from the Own, and some from the Riders. Even some of the young women Riders were joining in the race. All of them were tall and atleast a foot taller than Gemma.

"So what are the odds for Gemma?" Alan asked

"Not good." Tory smiled as she two gold nobles to one of the people collecting bets.

"And you're betting for her." Alan was curious of why

"Yes. I know what she can do." Tory lead him over to the starting line by the hand.

All the runners lined up and waited for the starting cry some of them suppressed luaghing at the short fourteen year old.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" someone yelled and they all broke oout into a sprint.

The runners stayed in a tight group till they rounded the edge of the of the all and left sight.

"I hope she does okay if she places in the top five you might get some of your money back." Alan told Tory.

"Don't worry. I've seen her keep up with a horse for three miles. Don't ask me how she does it. All I know is that our training master made us run for hours on end until we passed out, her and her sister stayed with him on a horse the whole time and only fell behind a little when he galloped." Tory said with a smug grin on.

"Wow." was all Alan could say, "She must have horse blood in her. Here they come." He pointed around the other side of the wall and sure enough Gemma was a good twenty feet ahead of the pack. Her strides came faster and she pulled even farther ahead until she crossed the finished line.

"Amazing" Alan came up

"It wasn't hard." Gemma looked over the other racers that were gasping for breath. The young girl wasn't even breathing hard, "they wasted their wind on trying to keep up with me instead of beating eachother. Where's Tory?"

"I think she's collecting." Alan pointed over to Tory who was receiving coins from the man she placed her bet with.

"Tripled it plus some." Tory came over jingling coins in her hand, "Here Gem.' She tossed gemma some of the coins.

"Come on daggers are up next." Alan towed Tory to another are with Gemma following.

They had targets set up fifteen feet from where a line in the dirt as drawn. A variety of people were all standing by the line and other gathered around in a semi circle. Gemma walked off for a minute and returned ith a big grin, "Your turn to win me some coins"

"Did you find some one that didn't have good odds for me?" Tory looked at the girl.

"She thought you were just an arm ornament for you knight." Gemma nodded towards one of the local women.

The first two rounds went by easily with narrowing down the competition to Tory and a local man that was the same age as Alan.

"Sorry miss but I can't let you win." The young man told Tory and winked holding a small dagger and without looking tossed a dagger, hitting the center.

"Get 'em Tory" Alan murmured in her ear before pushing her toward the line.

"Don't worry sir you won't have to let me win. You just won't have a choice." She smiled and without looking away from him tossed a dagger, and it right in the middle in to the hilt.

They seemed equally matched. The young man tossed three more daggers, one after the other creating a triangle around the first dagger, he smirked.

She smirked back. She threw her daggers all at once. One pierced the first dagger's hilt. The other three seemed to move into the same place as the first dagger just making it wider.

Not many came over to congradulate her but stayed a little ways away shaking their heads.

"Wrestling is last." Gemma said, "Who's in that?"

"Me." Alan walked out to an area where the dirt was pressed down hard and flat. Men were stretching around a large circle. Alan took his shirt and shoes off and sat on the ground as well.

"Confident are we?" Tory asked him

"Nope but I plan on beating all but that blacksmith's son." Alan gestured towards a tall young man who was maybe a year older than Tory. He was half a foot taller than Alan and one of his biceps was the size of Alan's thigh.

"I see what you mean." Tory wayched the guy pin one man from the Own in two moves.

The rounds passed quickly and soon it was just Alan and the blacksmith's son that everyone called Nate.

Alan only held his own for a couple of moves. He agility got him out of a few tight spots and so long as Nate didn't get a good hold on him he would be alright. Then the larger man grabbed Alan, holding his arms down to his chest and threw him to the ground.

The match was called with Nate as the winner. Alan came over panting and sat down on the ground next to Tory.

"My chivalrous knight was bested. Poor thing." Tory handed him a water flask.

"I know." Alan wiped the sweat from his face and neck, "You know you could help my ego."

"How would I do that?" She stood up and helped him stand

"Say I was cheated. Kiss my wounds better." he put his arm through her's

She rolled her eyes at him, "You ego is the only thing hurt." She gave him a quick kiss, "Why don't you go clean up. I'm going to kind Kel and make sure we're still on good terms." Tory left

After an evening spent talking and joking with Kel and Alanna, Tory retired to her room. She crawled in her bed and began to fall asleep. In the middle of the night she woke after hearing a window creak next door in Gemma's room. Tory's eyes went wide then she heard her window begin to open.

* * *

-x- REVIEW!-x-


	38. I Can't Live Without You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Now a big event that you've all been waiting for. You are going to love this.  
Only two chapters after this(so sad-sniff sniff-).

THAnk-You xx Tunstall Chickxx for betaing my chapters and everyone who has been reading and REVIEWiNG this.

**Remember to vote on on the poll on my profile (it has to do with the sequel)**

_DISCLAIMER: I am still not TP_

* * *

After an evening spent talking and joking with Kel and Alanna, Tory retired to her room. She crawled in her bed and began to fall asleep. In the middle of the night she woke after hearing a window creak next door in Gemma's room. Tory's eyes went wide then she heard her own window begin to open.

* * *

"Gemma!" Tory yelled to wake the girl just as she raised her knees up to stop a man springnig from the window. Tory kicked him into wall and she heard another crash next door.

"Well, you didn't think I was really going to let you live did you?" Carson's black eyes held Tory's as his hair reflected the light coming through the window. "Don't worry, after little Jagged got in with the likes of you I brought in a few more underclassmen. Whip, Pincer, and Rockslide wanted to help so I sent them after your little lover boy and his mother."

"You monster. Can't you just die?" Tory went to go through the door but Carson stepped in front of her short sword raised.

"Not on my watch wench." He raised his sword and Tory freed two of her daggers. She caught his sword between her blades and twisted him out of her way. A crash that sounded like wood breaking came from the hall.

Tory rushed out and saw Gemma up against the wall with wood scattered around her. A youth the same age as her held a whip that he cracked, he swung it and grabbed her wrist but she twisted out and moved to attack. Tory looked down the hall and saw Alan being thrown through his door by the large assassin known as the Rockslide. Tory ran after him knowing Rockslide killed by crushing his victims rib cage.

"Alan!" she yelled running towards him.

He looked up and sprang to his feet "I'm coming" he yelled back.

People were coming out of their rooms to stop the commotion.

"Get them out side _now!"_ Roared Carson grabbing Gemma from behind and shoving her through a window.

Alan and Tory only had time to look up when the Rockslide came charging at them, they had a choice to jump from the window behind them or be shoved through by him.

Tory grabbed Alan and pulled him at the window, "Feet first, fall forward, find the floor and make it fast." She yelled, diving out with Alan behind her.

The fight continued when they hit the ground. They heard Alanna crossing blades with the Pincer as she backed him through a door out in the open. Gemma was on her feet again and Tory saw blood coming off of The Whip's face. She didn't have time to smile though, Carson had come to attack her and The Rockslide charged Alan again.

"Come on you worthless mutt. Give me a real fight." Carson dove at her but she turned out from his path.

She tried keeping an eye on Alan, Gemma, and Alanna, knowing she couldn't be everywhere at once . She tried sinking into her 'Abyss being' but she couldn't. She saw Alan barely dodging Rockslide. Gemma was struggling against The Whip and she had no idea where Alanna was. She was furious but she couldn't empty her mind, ignore her conscious, or sink into emptiness. She was afraid, not for herself, but for Alan and Gemma.

She looked up and saw Alan fall over and The Rockslide was about to crush him. She threw one of her only two daggers that she had on her person at the large youth. The dagger pierced his throat stopping him in his tracks and letting Alan get out of the way. Tory turned back to the Attacking Carson just as his sword swung in in her. She went to block but she couldn't with only a single dagger.

The flat of Carson's sword crashed into the side of her head knocking her out. She fell to the ground and didn't get up. Carson stood towering over her, sword raised, as he flicked a blond hair from his face before putting a macabre grin on.

"_No!"_ Alan yelled. His nightmares were coming to life but this time the air wasn't holding him back. Just before Carson's blade hit Tory, Alan's sword pierced through his chest.

Carson's black eyes went wide as they met Alan's furious green-hazel. Alan shoved him down and turned back to Tory.

She sat up rubbing her head, "Alan" she threw herself into his arms.

"Tory" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her."He's not dead yet, we should question him."

"What?! No!" Tory ran to stop Carson. He pulled a knife on himself and slit his own throat.

"Mithros!" Alan yelled

"We're supposed to kill ourselves instead of being questioned. Where's Gemma?" Tory turned shaking her head in disgust.

"Right here, Seth took off." Gemma came around a corner followed by Alanna

"The lanky one is dead." Alanna was also mad.

"Now what?" Gemma asked

"Clean up and hide all of this before anyone else wakes up." Alanna said

"Too late." Alan pointed to Kel, Dom, and numerous others coming out of barracks and living quarters.

'What--" Kel began dressed in a night shirt like Gemma, Tory, and Alanna.

"... is going on?" Dom finished he was dressed like Alan in Loose knee-length breeches

"We were attacked, only one got away and he's only fourteen." Alan explained

"Fourteen or not he's a threat, look at Gemma." Tory added

"Tory." Kel looked at her

"Kel please don't--" Alan stepped forward.

"I need her to help me figure out a way to keep these people out Alan. I trust her." Kel left with Tory who began explaining it's virtually impossible to keep them out completely.

"I think it's time we clean this up." Dom and some of his squad moved in to cover the bodies. "Alan, why don't you go back to bed."

* * *

They were to leave the next day, Tory was in a hurry she had to get out of here to make sure no more attacks came. She was lying in her bed late that night, when her door opened, she sat up with a dagger in each hand ready to attack.

"It's just me." Alan came in dressed like he just came from his bed in knee-length breeches and nothing else.

"Alan" Tory put her daggers back on the floor by her bed.

"I just need to be with you before you go, Torrianne." Alan came closer. "Tory" he pulled her to her feet and he held her hand in his. "I love you lass."

"Alan I-"

"I'm not done yet. Lady Torrianne Lumbershot of Larstspur, The Abyss, and any other name you may go by, I can't live without you." He dropped to a knee. "I know you've only known me for a little under a year but... will you marry me?" He looked up into her deep brown eyes. "I want to spend my life with you Torrianne."

"Alan I-I- stand up please." She pulled him to his feet again.

"Is that a 'no' then" Alan seemed disappointed

"No." She replied

"I understand." He had a mix of depression and embarrassment on his face

"No Alan. I love you. I will marry you." She grabbed him and pulled him up to her. She slid her lips onto his and after his shock he kissed her back with just as much passion as he could. Heat burned through her body from his hands on her back, his chest pressed against her, and the from everywhere his breath touched. She couldn't part with him without feeling a hole in her heart, her body, her soul.

He felt a huge rush flow through him. Fire burned in his chest, he now knew that she loved him, and he could part with her or he just might fall apart. He knew that if she didn't come back tomorrow he would go through everyman in the Gallan army just to find her even if it meant a death for him.

"Tory don't make me go back to my bed tonight. Thoughts of you getting hurt plague me. Let me stay with you, just so I know you are safe." they finally broke apart, their breath came in gasps.

"Alan"

"Just let me stay here tonight please. I won't try anything, I just want to keep you close." Alan held her tight.

"Don't try anything." Tory gave up.

Tory let him sleep in her bed with her. She stayed in the curve of his body without moving but enjoying the protective warmth that encircled her. She let her thoughts wander to her hopes as she listened to Alan's steady breathing, _If I get --when, when I get back I'll marry the man I love. I'll have to make sure Aly is here to be a bride maid, and Leena, Kary, and Gemma too.Fall colors would look nice with white. I could have the ceremony at the big courtyard back at Larstspur so my father could come._ Then a crack of thunder brought her from her happy thoughts. _Who am I kidding? I need a miracle to get back._ She didn't realize tears began to stream down her cheeks from the thought of hurting Alan.

She moved closer resting her head on his chest but his grip tightened even in his sleep. Then she knew that there was no way she could get in to take out the sentries before they warned the army with Alan and the rest nearby. She had to go in alone and trust that they would listen to a note. She waited a little longer before reluctanly pulling out of his grip. She gave him one soft kiss on the lips hoping he wouldn't wake. Tory took a piece of parchment from her desk and scribbled across it. She changed from her night shirt to knee-length breeches and a sleeveless shirt. Tory hooked the clasp on cloak and gave one more look at Alan before slipping out the window. She didn't take a mount, that would be to noticable, so she jogged across the forest floor holding her cloak over her head to keep off the frigid rain, the entire time holding back tears_. I'm sorry Alan. I hope I come back. I want to spend a much longer life with you. _

_--Review PLEASE!_


	39. The Third Dagger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay I couldn't wait anymore the big climax of it all. Now all that is left is the epilogue so hurry and review so I can make the next update soon. Thanks to the reviewers and to xxTunstall Chickxx for her betaing.

_DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT TP_

* * *

When Alan woke Tory was gone. It wasn't time for them to leave yet so he knew she couldn't have left him behind. He couldn't believe that she would leave without the escort, he jumped from the bed and he saw the letter on her desk with his name scrawled across the top.

_Alan,_

_My chivalrous, annoying knight. I truly love and will do everything in my power to come back to you as solid as ever,  
so I won't be wearing a misshapen wedding gown.  
Now, though, people can say The Abyss has no heart or soul because they both now belong to you._

_Make sure that Aly, Gemma, Leena, Kary and maybe even Kel all know that they are to be  
my bride's maids and the colors are to be white, maroon, and gold.  
I also think the ceremony should be held in Larstspur so my father can be there._

_I'm doing this to protect everything that I have found and yes, I am willing to lose my life  
so long as I know that I won't lose my newly found friends, and family, and most importantly you._

_I love you Alan and I don't use those words lightly. I've only said them to one other person and that  
day in the garden I realized that I could never love anyone as much as I love you._

_Love Always, with all my heart and soul,  
Your 'Lovely Lass',  
Torrianne_

_P.S. Please give the other note to Alanna _

The paper had tear drops on it that were now dry and he clutched the note to his chest_._ A knock on the door brought Alan out of his despair. Alanna came in and after the shock of seeing her shirtless son in the wrong room she finally asked, "Where is she?"

All Alan could do was hand the second note to his mother. This note also had Alanna's name wrote across the top in Tory's writing.

_Alanna,_

_Thank you for all the opportunities you have presented to me  
but I have one more favor to ask of you. Please make sure Alan doesn't do anything stupid enough to get himself killed.  
I also hope that you approve of me (Ask Alan for the reason after all this)_

_Now follow through with the plans just like before. Attack at the same time as well.  
I'm going ahead to take out the sentries and as many officers as possible before Medorus.  
I had to do this because even if it would be safer for me with you nearby it would be more dangerous for you to be so close to the sentries. That, and the less officers, the easier it will be on you._

_My loyalties remain with Tortall, I guarantee you that.  
So don't worry about The Abyss, I can hold my own so long as a healer is close. _

_Thank you for everything,  
__Tory_

"Let's move" Alanna looked up and determination filled her eyes.

* * *

Tory moved in closer, high in the trees watching a sentry sitting on a branch down below her. Her eyes flared red and her face became blank as she dropped down. Her blade pierced his neck before her feet touched down but she was climbing back up before he hit the ground. Just before the body hit the ground, a turquoise fire engulfed it and muffled the sound.

Tory climbed through the wet trees almost silently but any noise she did make was covered by the storm.

She moved onto the next sentry, her next victim. The next four sentries fell just as fast as the first but the last sentry post was more difficult.

As soon as she she attacked the sentry another saw her and attacked. The pair of sentries threw her off and she found herself locked in battle against two men armed with broadswords. She spun out of the way every time, they thought they had her and with a sleight trick of hand she pulled another dagger and threw it, killing one of the sentries but in her toss the remainingsentry sliced down her back cutting her cloak and flesh. Another quick twist though and Tory's blade cut through his throat.

Tory inspected the wound with her gift. _Not too serious, just messy, _she thought and healed it as turquoise bloomed around it. She decided that her cloak was finally ruined beyond repair and was a mess covered in blood and would just get in the way. So she rolled it up and set it down next to a tree before making her way closer into camp.

Tory closed in around the first officers' tent. Each one was quick and quiet with a dagger slicing through their their spinal cords bringing a painless death to them.

Alan and Alanna lead the group through the trees. Alan had a set face on as he scanned the forest floor, he knew they should be reaching the sentry line soon. Then he trotted up up ahead, there on the ground lay two sentries in the Gallan uniform. He saw a dark heap on the ground. He lifted it up and saw that it was Tory's cloak and it was soaked with blood. Upon further inspection he saw that one of the sentries' broad swords had blood on it.

"Let's keep going Alan it's almost time to attack." Alanna put a hand on her son's shoulder, "We have to be ready for her."

He remounted and they continued on.

* * *

Finally Tory had reached her main objective and anger flashed through her. She ripped through the tent flap, "_Wake up you fool!" _She yelled and threw one of her glass hilt daggers into his bedroll, "I said get up and fight you coward."

A burly man with a shaven head and many scars stood up, "Well Abyss, I thought I taught a monster like you not to wake your victims."

"The only monster here is you Medorus!" She swung in on him with her two daggers but he blocked her a sword he pulled and sparks flew from the force coursing through the metal. She reversed and struck at him again knocking him back. He regained himself and sliced up. She caught his sword only to be kicked back across the tent.

"You can't beat me, I taught you everything you know." He smirked and Tory's head jerked up as she heard the crash of battle erupt from outside.

* * *

Alan crashed through the men like there was no reason to gaurd himself. He heard Tory yell but he couldn't understand what it was over the clang of metal. Two men charged at Alan and he was brought back into the battle. he sliced one man's chest and then threw one of the daggers he kept on him and pierced the other man's throat. He heard another scream but didn't know if it was Tory or not.

"Tory!" he yelled but the sound was drowned out by the crack of lightning, thunder, and the pouring rain.

* * *

Tory's eyes were completly red as she stood and her face was blank despite the small sign of rage that flashed in her eyes. Medorus threw a dagger and it pierced Tory's shoulder but she didn't even blink, but she just looked at it then at him.

"There is a reason I'm called The Abyss." She walked towards him calmly, "I feel nothing when I fight. No pain. No anger. No sadness. I reach a state where I become inhuman."

Medorus backed up against a tent pole, fear rushing to his face as she advanced on him.

"So what would you call something that can die but feels nothing? You could even say now that I have no soul. I'm not an immortal, or elemental, or even close to a human. I can't even claim to be a goddess when I'm in this state." She was now inches from him, " I am just a nightmare_."_

He pulled two daggers out and jammed them into her chest just above her collar bone, and a smirk came over his face but quickly disappeared as she just looked at the two daggers that stuck out of her. Blood ran out of the wounds, pouring onto clothes and her empty eyes met his his.

"You _will_ fear me for the rest of your life and may the Black God show _no mercy_ to your damned soul. _I am The Abyss_."

With a quick swipe she slit his throat and he crumbled to the floor at her feet. She turned around and in the tent flap stood a young man, covered in sweat, blood, mud and panting. His strawberry blond hair was covered in sweat and matted it down flat as his eyes became glassy. He dropped his sword as he looked at the love of his life, she had a dagger in both sides of her chest just above the collar bone and the third dagger was piercing her shoulder.

"Alan" Was all she could say before she dropped to the floor. Her eyes began to shut and she saw him on his knees holding her in his arms.

"No Tory! You promised me you'd come back with me as solid as ever." He sobbed holding her close being careful of the daggers but not noticing the turquoise fire that surrounded her wounds.

Her eyes shut as he held her in trembling arms, and then she felt a tear hit her cheek but it wasn't her's. She tried to speak but all that came out when she opened her mouth was a breath that sounded to him like 'love'.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do, go and review.


	40. The Epilogue: Moving On

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The epilogue. -sniff sniff- I almost cried thinking about the end of the story. Be sure to cheer me up with one final review for this story.

I would like to make one final thank you to xxTunstall Chickxx even though she was skeptical about starting to read this. Mrs. Dom Masbolle who always encouraged me at my attempts at fluff. Also to everyone else who helped me along the way that I might have forgot to mention.

Lastly, I would like to thank my mother for putting up with me the entire time I was fretting about 'well how should she react. What if...?' and my mom's trademark answer, "sure, mm hmm, sounds good, were you talking to me or yourself this time?". Not to mention her calling me 'henny penny' for my pecking away at the keyboard.

**_THANK-YOU!_**

DISCLAIMER:Now is not the time to start claiming to be Tamora Pierce. I am not Tamora Pierce!

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

**_Corus: Eleven Years Later _**

* * *

_The large courtyard trees were laced with fall colors of red, gold, and brown. The benches were draped in white cloth and set up in rows on the smooth grass. The crisp air was silent. Alan stood in front of the crowd dressed in a soft gold velvet tunic and breeches but his shirt was white silk. His strawberry blond hair was cropped very short and cleaned of dirt and grime. Beside him stood Nawat, Lachran, Thom, Tobe, Dom, and JJ. Across from him stood his sister, Leena, Kary, Gemma, Kel, and Aleea. They all wore elegant maroon gowns that matched the other men's tunics and breeches._

_Alan's greenhazel gaze followed everyone else's to a young woman on the arm of a tall aged man. His dark hair was streaked with grey and pushed from his face. Ray Lumbershot, Lord of Larstspur smiled at his soon to be son-in-law as he walked down the aisle with his daughter on his arm._

_Alan's greenhazel eyes locked on those deep brown eyes of his love as he took the sight of her in. The young woman's dusty brown hair hung in loose waves down her back to her waist. Her height was luxurious in the white silk gown that was trimmed in delicate lace. The neckline was modest but but two deep scars were just barely visible above it._

_Tory smiled back at her beloved and Alan could see pure joy in those once blank eyes._

_Before her father parted from her he leaned close to Alan, "Keep a close eye on her. I can't lose her again, giving her away right now is killing me."_

_"Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life and soul." The statement could have sounded meaningless coming from anyone other than Alan but the confidence in his eyes displayed every ounce of passion he meant in those words._

_Tory took Alan's hand and looked up into his green hazel eyes and saw memories, the annoying young man that wouldn't let her be, the man that held her close as she cried into his chest, the courageous knight that pulled her from a frozen pond, then she saw the look in his eyes that ripped the heart from her very chest where only his concern for the daggers in her chest kept any distance between them._

_Alan looked at his lovely lass and looked into her eyes, he was still the only one that saw much more than a soulless glare. He saw the young woman that struck his curiousity, that fell asleep in his arms, the deadly assassin that took on an army for him, and the brave lass that came back from the dead for him. _

_"You may kiss the bride." were the words that pulled them from their memories. Alan gave a subtle boyish grin before pulling her into a kiss and the crowd erupted into cheers_

_--_

_"Well now my lovely lass I have you all to myself, unless you plan on throwing me out of our bed." Alan cocked an eyebrow as an arm snaked around Tory holding her closer to him between their sheets._

_"I think you can stay, for now" Tory teased placing her hand on his chest, "I kind of like you right there."_

_Alan's face turned serious, "Will you tell me now how you came back from death itself."_

_Tory looked up at him looking for something, she didn't know what, but she found it, "I was in the process of healing myself. I was about to tap into my life source but Jason gave me some his power. So now he can't lash out at people but he can still appear out of nowhere."_

_"So you just needed more power to heal youself, it seems less--disturbing than it really was?"_

_"Yes but it came with a price." Tory watched Alan_

_"What kind of price?"_

_"He said it'll will be hilarious for him but other than that Jason won't tell me." Tory told him_

_"Well we'll figure it out when it comes but till then what will Tortall's royal assassin be doing?"_

_Tory rolled her eyes, "Well since the Abyss is 'dead' and you and I were some of the only people that knew her I take over. I'll help George and Aly but I also get to hand pick pages to train if they want or even knights, young ones that can keep up." She winked, "They will be the start of my own little assassin army , deadliest around."_

_"and what are you going to do with them"_

_"Get rid of unwanted spies and threats."_

_Alan just rolled his eyes at his wife and pulling her close to his chest._

_--_

_"It's a boy!" Alanna held a newborn in her hands as Tory was in bed Alan at her side. "My baby grandson." Alanna was looking at the baby, "My! look at those striking blue eyes, I don't think those are going to change. Does one of your parents have blue eyes Tory?" Alanna handed the baby boy to his mother_

_"No. Why?" _

_"Just curious." Alanna left to leave the parents with their new child_

_" Great Mother, Alan, those eyes." Tory looked down at the pure blue eyes that she had only seen once before in her life. That blue that could be as warm as a summer sky or as cold winter's ice, Jason's eyes. "Alan,that color."_

_"Don't you love it sweet." Jason appeared peering over Tory's shoulder, "He's beautiful, you should be a proud father." Jason put a hand on the gaping Alan's shoulder._

_"It was part of my deal last year Tory. I give you power to heal, and I pull a trick. The trick, your son has my eyes."_

_"I think it compliments him wonderfully" Alan told his wife who nodded, "Jason would you mind if we named him after you?"_

_"I'd be honored I'll leave now so you can rest, and you, can call me Uncle Jason." The spirit stroked the baby's cheek with a finger before vanishing._

_"Do you mind, Tory?" Alan asked_

_"Of course not, he did help save my life. Besides, Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur has a nice ring to it." she smiled up at Alan cradling the young Jason in her arms._

_--_

_Alan stood over a small crib in a light blue room in Tory and Alan's suite of rooms admiring the two year old boy with strawberry blond hair and striking blue eyes who was fast asleep._

_"Alan" Tory whispered and came up next to him._

_"Yes lass." his voice was soft and serene._

_She placed her hand on his causing him to look her in the eye, "Hopefully, you won't mind going through another labor with me."_

_His calm face turn into a huge grin and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a warm kiss, her arms wound around his neck deepening their kiss._

_--_

_"Twins, twin girls. I'm getting too old for this." Alanna handed over the baby girls to their mother._

_"Thank you Alanna" Tory gazed down at the newborns with dusty brown hair that had a red tint to it and their eyes were already turning a green hazel color. They looked exactly the same except one had a tiny red fleck in the very center of the green._

_"Katelyn and Danyel" Tory said nodding to the baby with the red fleck then the other._

_"My beautiful ladies of Larstspur." Alan bent down and kissed both girls_

_"They don't get any claim in the Swoop?" Tory's brow raised_

_"Lass, I think the Swoop will be too tame for you three." he moved in to kiss his wife._

* * *

Tory woke to Alan rummaging through their room. "What time is it?"

"About brunch." Alan didn't turn around

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You were sleeping too peacefully. Dreaming again?" Alan grinned over his shoulder

"Yes, of memories."

"Good or bad?" Alan now turned, concerned.

"Wonderful." Tory sat up rubbing her eyes "Where are the little ones?"

"Sitting room, I was looking for my old page's uniform to show Jason." Alan went back to his search

"Wardrobe."

"Thanks lass." Alan moved to the wardrobe

"Momma! Momma!" A strawberry blond boy ran into the room "she's doing it again!"

"Jason what's wrong?" Tory jumped from the bed.

"It's Kate she trying to climb down the wall again." the ten year old Jason hurried

Tory rushed out the door to the sitting room balcony. An eight year old girl with dusty brown hair that had a red tint and green hazel eyes that held a tiny flare of red in the center began to jump."Katelyn!' Tory ran after her.

Just as the young girl jumped her mother did as well catching her around the waist then catching them both by jamming a dagger into the wall, "Alan! Come get your daughter." Tory yelled.

Alan appeared over the edge of the railing with Jason's blue eyes and another set of green hazel ones peered over the edge.

"I told her not to momma." Said Danyel in a matter-of-fact voice

"Just because you bet that I wouldn't Dany" yelled back Katelyn.

"Oh no lass she is all yours right now. I'm not the one that jumps from fourth floor windows." Alan smirked

"Jason dear would you go get someone that would help me?" Tory asked her son now

"I'll fetch gramps" Jason trotted off

Alan went back inside then returned, a rope in hand with a loop in the end, "Send the trouble maker up." he lowered the rope and Tory helped Kate fix herself in.

As Alan pulled his daughter up Tory climbed back up the wall.

"You are going to be the death of me Katelyn." Tory told her daughter.

Alan laughed at his wife and daughter, "Oh she's just like you and besides you'll make it through, you always do. Come on Dany let's go find your brother while these two discuss the proper way to jump from buildings. " Alan and Danyel left the room in search of Jason and George.

Tory turned back Kate, "What were you doing?" her voice was full of motherly concern.

The young girl looked up at her mother then down at the floor, "I was trying to do what you did last Midwinter when you and Aunt Aly were chasing that 'immature wannabe', like you called him."

"Oh Katelyn what will I do with you."

"Well momma you're going to let Dany and Jason train to become knights, you should let me train to be an assassin."

"No"

"Momma, I'm almost as good as you. I've been asking gramps and it turns out that eleven years ago there was an assassin that saved Tortall, known as The Abyss. and Gramps said you knew her."

"Your Uncle Jason was killed for being an assassin but he was also known as The Merciful. So I don't want you in the midst of what I'm in." Tory didn't want to mention anymore to her daughter.

"Fine. What were you named though?" Kate continued her questioning

Tory flinched, "I wasn't"

"Liar" The young girl told her mother

"Excuse me?" Tory was trying to figure out how her daughter knew and where that purt reply came from.

"I heard you say that your old name should never be repeated." The girl was beginning to win the argument.

"Someday I will tell you, till then I'm going to dress and you and I are going to catch up up with your father and sister so we can have lunch."

"Thank-You Momma" Kate's reply was smug considering she was just promised information that was forbidden to most.

Tory looked down and saw that tiny red center in those green hazel eyes and it reminded her, to much, of herself. "You child, Have an uncanny ability to be everywhere yet nowhere, all at once if you overheard that."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it It's finally over and it only took me a few months. Now I know there have been about an average of forty hits on each chapter and over twenty people who subscribed to this sooooo, lets have say atleast ten reviews so I can start posting the sequel. :D**

**Thank you very much for reading this story I am very happy to know someone other than myself likes hearing my random ideas that somehow come to life.**

_**THANK YOU  
**__**-x- Kate of Carlay -x-**_


	41. THANK YOU!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is an announcement for the sequel to The Abyss and all my thanks to all the reviewers and the amazing xxTunstall Chickxx for all of her betaing_

_Also a huge thanks to everyone who ever reviewed._

_A Review/note from:_

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_-  
_**

**_Your writing has indeed moved me beyond what I thought a story about an assassin could. Truth tell, when I first saw your story I was skeptical. Then I slowly started reading it. It surprised me when I realized just how good it was. Then, in a vain attempt to be able to help with this wondrous eye-opening story, I asked to become your Beta. When I saw your PM that accepted I could hardly believe it. I tried hard with your chapters, knowing I was lucky to be able to read them and help making your story a little better. I thought you would forget I was your Beta and then just leave me hanging. But you didn't. Every week you would send me a least one chapter. None below your previous standards. You surprised me. You changed my view of certain authors. You kept thrilling me with your beautiful chapters._**

**_No Kate of Carlay, it is I who is thankful to you for this opportunity, I bid your next chapters well, hoping I still have the honor to be able to correct them._**

**_That sounded really cheesy but I meant it._**

**_Thank you._**

Marked The Abyss as a favorite story:

1. DeviRR  
2. Dragonfly257  
3. EllaAngel  
4. NyxDragon2023  
5. SabbyRinaBanina  
6. Sarah Says BITE ME  
7. dares to dream  
8. fakebrit  
9. xxTunstall Chickxx  
10.Mrs. Dom Masbolle  
11. biblybubbley  
12.blackkat09  
13.deceased

Story Alert:

1. ArMyGrLkOrEa  
2. BACswimma  
3. Bookflower  
4. Crogi-Girl  
5. Doodingy  
6. Dragonfly257  
7. EllaAngel  
8. Evil.makes.me.giggle  
9. Evilstrawberry  
10. Horseluvr13  
11. Mrs. Dom Masbolle  
12. NyxDragon2023  
13. PropehcyGirlSBN  
14. SabbyRinaBanina  
15. Sarah Says BITE ME  
16. Sea-Aggie  
17. Sonja Mascari  
18. ThJaFl  
19. Uncertian Destiny  
20. blackkat09  
21. crouchingbunny  
22. gaya2081  
23. skyflyte12  
24. starlitenite28  
25. xxTunstall Chickxx  
26. summerbaby  
27. Slave to my Pen

Marked me as a favorite author:

1. BACswimma  
2. DeviRR  
3. EllaAngel  
4. NyxDragon2023  
5. Sarah Says BITE ME  
6. xxTunstall Chickxx  
7.Mrs. Dom Masbolle

Author Alerts:

1. ShadowMoonDancer  
2. xxTunstall Chickxx  
3.Mrs. Dom Masbolle  
4.ShadowMoonDancer  
5.EllaAngel

**_I would like to thank all of you for your encouragement and wonderful support. I was going to go through and out everyone's reviews in but it ended up being over 7,000 words so I shortened it, sorry._**

**_THANK YOU!!_**

**_-x- KATE of Carlay -x-_**

**_Now the sequel shall be posted shortly.  
The Shadow:_** It's time for the next generation's assassin to take action against a group of feral assassins who have been trained by the reamaining Gallan assassin. Follow Kate's journey to the start of a new generation of knights, romance, assassins, and even betrayal.


	42. Removing from

Just a quick note to those of you who find this story. I will be removing all the stories including THE ABYSS, THE SHADOW, and THE TORMENTORS from the internet soon for some serious editing. If you want me to keep them up for a certain amount of time, please let me know, other wise they will be off of as soon as I pull the reviews off of them and save them all.

Thanks!

KATE


End file.
